A House Divided
by mary.stucki12
Summary: Twins one Jedi, one Witch must learn how to act as sisters to protect Hogwarts from the Voldemort/Sith Alliance. OCs included. Reviews of all kinds welcome. The first two chapters express both points of view. After that, they rotoate, even chapters belonging to Bess, and odd chapters belonging to Chloe. I will try to post once a week.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Chloe:

"BESS!" I yelled up to my sister in the loft. She was home to celebrate Christmas with us.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" She yelled back.

"Nothing, for once. It's a spider!"

"Not again. Get Gretchen to take care of it!"

"No, YOU take care of it."

I heard Bess moan loudly, then stomp down the stairs.

Bess shifted her eyes to where I was pointing in panic.

"Chloe, you're kidding, right? That thing is the size of one of your knuts. You know…tiny?"

"I. DO. NOT CARE. KILL IT. NOW!"

"Fine, but not without some fun."

Before I could comprehend the word "fun", the spider was dangling millimeters from my nose on an invisible thread.

I screamed and I slowly backed into the wall. Realizing I was trapped in a small room with a spider, I crouched and covered my ears then screamed repeatedly, until I saw my mother, pulling Bess by the ear, breaking her concentration, where the arachnid fell to the floor. Mother made her place the beast out in the snow.

"Will you two shut up?! You are so annoying sometimes. Anyway, wouldn't have minded another spider to add to my pet box."

I looked at the hermit crab cage Gretchen was holding, and saw at least 100 dead, curled, shriveled up spiders inside.

"So, your pet got out?" I gulped. No, but I was going to catch him. Spiders in my protection don't live for long."

Mother looked at Gretchen for a minute, then proceeded to scold Bess for her behavior, and was a lot harsher than if had been me or Gretchen.

Bess just stood there, and a glaze went over her eyes. She wasn't listening to Mother anymore.

Father was standing across the room with the same look.

"_Are they mentally communicating?" _I thought confused.

Oh, well. I doubted she would forget the scolding anyway.

Bess:

"_Why would you torture your sister like that?" _Father asked me mentally.

"_Because it was funny."_

"_You know she hates spiders."_

"_Yeah. That's what made it so funny."_

"_Apologize to Chloe and your mother."_

"_Yes, Master."_

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry, Chloe."

"You had better be missy. Now go to your room, and don't come out until you go back to Crescent."

"You mean Coruscant, dear," Father corrected.

"Yeah, whatever."

As I climbed the stairs, I head mother say "Aquimenti." I briefly wondered who was thirsty.

It totally wasn't fair. Chloe was her pet. I was furious. But I knew I had to calm down before Dad felt my anger.

Chloe and I were both 13, but were completely different people. She was scared of that poor Daddy Long Legs. The creatures I feared, she had never seen, let alone heard of.

But what did it matter? A few days later, I would head back to Hogwarts with Father to use the portal on the seventh floor to get back to the Jedi Temple. Coming to this world was easier with Chloe's help, but going back proved a challenge each time. It was a very grueling, sneaky business.

I sighed. I couldn't wait to get away from Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's point of view

If I would have had a choice, I wouldn't have been born to a Jedi and a witch. I have a twin sister, Elizabeth; we call Bess, a younger sister, Gretchen, and a baby sister, Kendra. We lived a complicated life back then. The Wizarding world denied the existence of Jedi, and apparently the Jedi denied the existence of wizards. We both knew the truth.

Bess' point of view

I didn't like the life I lived. Jedi weren't supposed to marry and reproduce and have those lives. I had to deny the fact that my father was my father in front of the council. My sister Chloe is a witch, as is Gretchen, as was my mother. Kendra shows signs of Force sensitivity. As Chloe helped Gretchen, I was able to help Kendra. Since our societies denied the existence of each other, we had to play along, like the earthlings sometimes just put down what the teacher says to ace the test, even if they don't think it to be true.

Chloe's point of view

I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So did Gretchen. Bess and I were 14 at the main start of this tale. I'm the older twin by a whole 10 minutes. Gretchen was 13. We were behind the famous Harry Potter by one year. I thought he was the greatest thing since they put Toadstool in a jar, just don't tell Ernie, because I feel he would still be jealous. He's was attractive. And he was smart. He seemed to be practically invincible. Gretchen thought of his friend Ron in the same way. Since Bess and I are fraternal twins, I am the one with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and am skinnier. I had always been mom's favorite. She loved Bess, but is turned off by the fact that she's a Jedi, so why she married one…I suppose I'll never know. Gretchen is her next favorite. She loved Kendra at birth, but would have had the same feelings about her when Father and Bess told her about Kendra.

Bess' point of view

I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Kendra joined us when I took her in after the demise of our parents. I am younger by 10 minutes to Chloe. My idol was Anakin Skywalker. I thought he was the best things since they invented a lightsaber. He was rugged and handsome, but I think he had a lover. No, I knew he was married. I just didn't have the heart to rat him out with that Senator Amidala. He was smart, he was powerful…he was incredibly loyal. He saved me on a few occasions. I'm the plump twin. I'm stronger than I look, I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have always been Father's girl. I was forced call him Master Ondra to his face in the temple. He was not my master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was, after the murder of Master Xiian Amersu at the hands of Aura Sing.

Chloe's point of view

I was in the Hufflepuff house. Gretchen was in Ravenclaw…heaven knows why. She was…well… extremely stupid. She had her moments, and when she studied, she did well. But those moments are few here in the beginning, and all she was good for was retaining seemingly useless information, and saying things that make her sound blonder than she was. (As she matured, she grew smarter and became more of the brainiac we know and love). She had a horrible time adjusting to Hogwarts, so the headmaster, Dumbledore, gave her permission to let her to sleep with me, in Hufflepuff house, in our dorms. Kendra looks a lot like me, but is Jedi material. Gretchen looks a lot like Bess. Her blonde hair and skin. Her eyes are a different color…a hazel color. Kendra has blue eyes. While Bess was under a master for training, I had teachers, and classes like a school…I guess when she was a young Jedi, she did, too. At Hogwarts, we have heads of houses. Mine was Professor Sprout. She coincidentally taught herbology at the school. Gretchen's was Professor Flitwick. He taught charms and ran the music program. But, Gretchen answered to Sprout like us…I wondered about that girl.

Bess' point of view

I was in the Bear Clan. It was like their houses. Gretchen had the history of being ditzy. I prayed Kendra didn't have that and make a fool of herself in front of the council. I will not say that we children had a fondness for each other. There was obviously a coldness with us being of different cultures. I got to go home twice a year. Once in the middle, and once at the end. I went to their "Christmas." I also go to their well the American's "Fourth of July". They don't celebrate…it's like their…well, America beat that country in a war a long time ago, I guess…obviously, they're still sore about it.

Chloe's point of view

I will not sit here and say that I don't think America should be a free country. What I'm saying is that they shouldn't rub it in our faces every year.

Bess' point of view

See, even Chloe's sore about it.

Chloe's point of view

No, I'm not. Anyway, we were living completely separate lives until lord Voldemort decided to try and kill us all…all that didn't fear him and his power anyway. But that was only half the problem. The bad guys from Bess' worlds called sith teamed up with Voldemort to take over all of us; thus, forcing the Wizarding World to team up with the Jedi, scattered across the universe to defeat this team of evil.

Bess' point of view

I loved my sisters. But this was going to be a difficult assignment. We had never bonded. And this was going to be a rough assignment on all of us. Master Yoda and this Dumbledore argued about the truce for weeks. What made it even more difficult, is that there was a teacher who was practically a demon, named Deloris Umbridge. She is took over the school, slowly but surely. All the students knew it. But even she must know how dark and dangerous it is.

Chloe's point of view

Unfortunately, Professor Umbridge denied that Voldemort retuned, and continued to deny that the Jedi that that had even begun roaming the halls and sith existed. But all students knew the full truth of that. They had seen the lightsabers, and knew that the Jedi were here to help. Bess was to stay with us, in our dorm, but was to rotate which houses and ages she attends classes with.

Bess' point of view

I started with my first class, protecting the Gryffindor house, fifth years to Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Herbology. I was supposed to serve with my Master following them around that day.

Chloe's point of view

She started with Harry Potter's class? Well to rub it in her face, I started with her Anakin Skywalker.

Bess' Point of view

That was out of line sister…

Chloe's point of view

Oh, shut up.

(Okay…let us proceed)


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe:

So, at the back of my History class, stood Anakin Skywalker. I didn't care if that man had a lover like Bess said. He was everything Bess said and more.

He was hot, okay?

But, we are not here to discuss Anakin Skywalker. Professor Binns is and was incredibly boring multiplied by infinity. He's a ghost. (I had to go to a muggle school until I turned 11. I liked history there. But here, it might as well have been a torture chamber).

But, with Anakin in the back, I felt like I was sitting pretty. Binns kept droning on and on about something about our founding. I usually pay close attention no matter where I am…but with hot-stuff standing in the back of the class room…my goodness, it was a great class…with absolutely zero educational value.

I did miss math…it was a class I actually understood. I liked the other things, too. But, mom made Gretchen and me go to a muggle school from six to 10. That was the house rule. After that, you got your letter for Hogwarts, and we could learn magic like mommy. Bess didn't have to go to Muggle School. She learned to read and write and things like that. And she still learns them. But the kind of history she learned was not like mine. More wars. More blood spilt for a silly Republic (God Save the Queen).

And she always has talked about the Force. But I had no clue what she was talking about. Magic is different. You can feel it, see the wonders, and take credit for the cleverness. But with her, she seems to be almost afraid to accept any praise.

Anakin seemed to be cocky, proud. How could people in the same profession be so opposite?

But I need to back even further.

The student you need a history on, is Harry Potter.

Harry was barely a year old when his parents were murdered with one of the foulest curses upon the tongue of a wizard: Avada Kedavra. But for some reason, unbeknownst to us for the longest time, was why Harry survived, and why the curse hit Voldemort, injuring him into severe weakness for 13 years.

Harry's first year, he was sorted into Gryffindor house. He was found to have a knack for Quidditch, and, and joined the Gryffindor team as seeker, the youngest seeker in a century. He was nearly killed during his first match, thought to be by Severus Snape, the potions master; however, it turned out that he was protecting Harry, and the true culprit was Quirinus Quirrell, the teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts. He was after something called the Philosopher's Stone, which could produce eternal life…actually, it just ridiculously elongated one's life after partaking the Elixir of Life it produced routinely. Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, went to solving the mystery. Harry acquired the stone, because he needed it for the right reasons, ultimately defeating the professor. It was discovered that Quirrell had been drinking unicorn blood, a crime against nature itself, and had been hiding the face of Lord Voldemort beneath the turban he wore religiously.

Thus, a pattern was born.

In Harry's second year (my first year) something called the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The DatDA teacher was a buffoon named Gilderoy Lockhart. He was skill-less and an utter embarrassment to himself, and was also incredibly obsessed with his appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sickeningly sweet, saccharine smile. Who else was trying to solve the mystery, but the Trouble Triplets? Obviously using illegal means (polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks, etc.), they narrowed the prospects of who their "heir of Slytherin" was. The Heir was tormenting the muggle-born students; however, the Trouble Triplets were soon down to the Terror Twins, as the female lead took ill with a petrification, caused by seeing the reflection of the "monster" hidden within the Chamber. Again, Harry's life was put in danger by a memory, a piece of Voldemort no less (see the pattern here?), and his "pet", a giant snake called a Basilisk. He nearly died there trying to save Ron's sister, Ginny, from death. Obviously, he succeeded. Thus, he survived Voldemort's touch a third time.

In Harry's third year (Gretchen's first) his life was threatened by an escaped convict, Sirius Black, who supposedly turned Harry's parents over to the Dark One. Sirius Black was an animagus, which by turning into a dog, escaped the Wizard prison called Azkaban. Obviously, it wasn't he, but another trusted confidante of Harry's parents, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, or to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Scabbers, Ron's rat. Animagus? Yep. Ron's pet. That year, we also had one of my favorite teachers, Professor Remus Lupin. He was kind, caring, considerate, and he did his best to show no discrimination to the individual, let alone the house. Once, I was trampled by the loathsome Malfoy child, and Professor Lupin helped me up, took me to his office, bandaged my wounds, and told me a funny story to get me to laugh. I will never forget his kindness. He was a favorite to many, reviving others of their misery, brought on by the Dementors, guards from Azkaban, seeking Black. And wouldn't you guess, that Lupin turned out to be a werewolf? No?

Then, in his fourth year, Harry (not by his own accord) was entered into a very dangerous tournament, called the Triwizard Tournament; however, Hogwarts, the host school, ended up with two champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion was Fleur Delacour, and the Durmstrang Institute's champion was Viktor Krum, who played professional Quidditch for Bulgaria. And once again, we were given a new DatDA teacher, Alastor Moody, or Mad-Eye Moody. The champions were forced to fight Dragons, swim in the Black Lake to rescue their friends, then fight off troubles in a maze. The real trouble began with the maze. Harry and Cedric decided to tie for the win, but the Triwizard Cup turned out to be a portkey, so they were transported from the arena. Mad-Eye, who was not Mad-Eye at all, but a crazed supporter of Lord Voldemort, had rigged the cup. So, Harry saw Voldemort return, even supplying his own blood by force and slaying Cedric in the process. Voldemort rose back to full power, and even more feared by the wise and even more revered by the fools as the last time.

Which leads to the beginning of our tale, and the reason why the Wizarding world had to kiss-up to the world of Jedi to make sure we stayed protected.

Gretchen and I rode the Hogwarts Express to school every year, as was tradition. Father made Bess ride with us, since Jedi were no longer secret, and he arranged it with Dumbledore. She acted like a child, wanting to look at everything, touch everything…what made it worse, was that she encouraged Gretchen to join in with her antics…it was difficult enough to keep Gretchen calm and in line at the best of times. Bess just made it worse. She was fourteen, acting like she was four. Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed by our compartment, and therefore saw Bess pressed up against the window, in her Jedi robes, pointing out the window in sheer delight of the ride. IT WAS A TRAIN! She had ridden in things much more impressive at this stage of the game the FLEW! But she was fascinated by the train. She calmed down until the snacks arrived. Mom had given us each enough money for two snacks apiece. Bess was so excited to see something that didn't associate with what she referred to as lousy temple food that she squealed, which caused the most despised kid in the school, Draco Malfoy, sneer and laugh at us, and her, her lightsaber clinking at her belt. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand of course, Gretchen followed suit before I could stop her. But Bess got hers when her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi popped out of seemingly nowhere, and lectured her in front of everyone in the corridor about behaving like an Apprentice, not a youngling or initiate.

When we arrived at Hogwarts and were all gathered in the Great Hall for our first-night-back feast and when the sorting of the new students into their houses was completed, Professor Dumbledore arose from his chair and began a speech to talk about how the Jedi were a necessary precaution and other rules, but was rudely interrupted by a large, pink toad, who turned out to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Delores Umbridge. She went on a tirade on how the Jedi are unnecessary, Voldemort was not back, and that things at Hogwarts must change and be purged of undesirables. Dumbledore acted as if she never interrupted, and continued his speech after Umbridge sat back down.

I could tell from the arguments in the common rom that Hufflepuff House was divided. Some believed Harry and stood by his side, just like Dumbledore and I. Some insisted that what happened to Cedric was a tragic accident and nothing more. I had liked Cedric. He had been a kind person, but I had been too young to catch his eye, unlike Cho Chang had. I couldn't stand her…especially because Harry had eyes for her, too.

But I digress.

So, in History…okay, I learned absolutely nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bess:

I had no given clue what my sister saw in the Potter kid. But, I followed the Fifth Year Gryffindors to their first Defense against the Dark Arts class, taught by a woman who looked like a small Hutt, the one called Umbridge.

She began with handing out her syllabus and explaining that wands should be kept in their back packs behind their seats, and to not remove them.

She and Harry got off on the wrong foot immediately. I could tell Harry was telling the truth, but she was insisting that he was scaring everyone with lies, because that thing kept calling what happened with a kid called Cedric Diggory a tragic accident. Harry let off a feeling of deep frustration. Obi-Wan had to have sensed the same, but since he was doing nothing, I had to follow suit to avoid another lecture about behavior.

But things got worse.

They weren't allowed to practice with their wands. She kept repeating that point. That's like ordering a Jedi into battle, but taking away their lightsaber away first. They were working with theoretical magic, as if that were going to help in a real fight. But, wands had been deemed unnecessary and dangerous to students, so they wouldn't be needed in her class. I could tell she had bigger plans, and she eventually snapped, giving Harry a detention. I could tell she had something cruel and unusual planned.

I tried to corner him to warn him, but I couldn't. Obi-Wan warned me mentally to not interfere…so I did nothing. Anakin took me for a fool. I could see it written across his face when I went with him to guard the Potions students. He would have heard from Obi-Wan for this change to happen.

"_You should have disobeyed him,"_ Anakin thought.

_I thought obeying him would be best. I created a scene just last evening on the train. I can't do anything to suit him. I didn't question the Council on their decision after the death of Master Amersu. But, perhaps it was not the best choice…"_

"_The Council doesn't mess up things like that," _Anakin assured.

"_Master Kenobi is a walking rule book. You were his last apprentice. You know that. He was always getting after you for being rash. I get silly once, and it is a lecture on the train. I could see Chloe was embarrassed of her younger twin and youngest sister…you aren't foolish. You know that those girls are my sisters. And, I'm sure you figured out that Master Ondra is our father. So, while you were running around denying the existence of Wizards and they were running around denying the existence of Jedi, my family knew the truth. Our mother is a witch. Our father is a Jedi. And I know you won't rat him out because I know the truth about you and Senator Amidala."_

"_Yes. It figures you would figure us out. But, I also know you wouldn't' tell, because…I know you don't agree with that policy. I know your parents are married. The council doesn't. I also know that Master Amersu encouraged you to be sarcastic and witty. You would do well to be yourself, and not try to be so perfect all the time. The truth will come out anyway."_

"_But to stay on Master Kenobi's good side is my goal. I know he sticks to rules and regulations like glue, but I can't always follow them. Sometimes bending them slightly is just what you need to do, but he talks down to me. He thinks you were the model padawan or something, but he forgets: he had a blank slate with you. I was already being formed and molded into a knight by another. I feel as though everything I do gets on his last nerve, and there is nothing I can do to change any of it."_

"Mr. Longbottom, must you be such an insufferable oaf?" the greasy instructor called Snape sneered with a sickening droll at a young man, who obviously had made a deep mistake in his potion brewing. Everyone else had a soft blue color, while Mr. Longbottom's was a deep wine red. He panicked and started shaking and looked as he were going to cry. I had to do something.

"Sir?"

"What could you possibly want from a potion's master?"

"May I please talk to said Mr. Longbottom for a moment?"

His nose wrinkled, as if I were going to do something nice and he didn't like the sound of such.

"Very well."

I led the fellow student into the hall.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"That man is a nightmare, isn't he?"

"He's not as scary as that Umbridge woman, but I am terrified of Professor Snape. I know I will get a horrible OWL score in potions, so I won't ever have to come back to his class. I much prefer Herbology and Botany."

"I could tell you needed out of there, hon. I know how you feel…that is how Master Kenobi made makes me feel sometimes, and he's my permanent teacher, twenty-four hours a day, ten days a week."

"There's only seven days in a week."

"That's what I meant dear."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Where is your happy place?"

"In the greenhouses, with the plants."

"When he lays into you, imagine you are in the greenhouses with the plants. His voice, just imagine it is a gentle breeze. He stresses you out. I can tell. He's definitely not an incredibly delightful individual."

"What is it supposed to help me do?"

"Help you cope with his nonsense. You are a nice kid, and he's a…he lets off a confusing aura."

"I hate him."

"Don't hate. Hate just makes things worse in the world. Fear leads to anger and anger leads to hate-."

"And Hate leads to suffering," Master Yoda croaked behind me.

I turned on my heel to face the aged master, "Master Yoda, what a pleasure," I bowed.

"Take helping Mr. Longbottom from here, I will. Get back inside with Skywalker, you must."

What could I do? I bowed to Master Yoda, and went back inside the dark, damp dungeon classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe:

At the end of the day, I finally flopped into a nice chair in the Hufflepuff common room; Gretchen, who was on my heels, sat at my feet.

"You know that when I leave, you'll have to sleep with the other Ravenclaws, right?"

"I know. But I feel more comfortable with you."

I didn't say anything back.

"Is Bess going to be holed up with us?"

"I don't know. I assume they are going to split the Jedi up in random order. You know, last night, they all slept in the Great Hall. I doubt she'll be with us.

"Oh, but I will be."

"Bess!" Gretchen rushed to give her a hug. Bess returned the hug.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm in here, sleeping with the other girls our age and Gretchen every night. Obi-Wan is seeping with the Seventh year boys."

"YAY!" Gretchen squealed.

"I'd love to sit here and chat, but I have an essay on the Founders and their inner struggles for History of Magic, and a planet alignment chart to start for Divination."

"I have a short essay to write about…whatever it was we talked about. I forget," Gretchen said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then perhaps I can find a quiet place to meditate."

"I know who can show you one. Hey, Ernie!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Ernie responded cheerfully.

"Can you show Bess the secret room? I gotta go write a list of tragedy and accidents and possibly even a scenario of my death for you-know-who."

"Sure, no problem. Bess, follow me."

"Thank you for your help," Bess bowed in that silly way of…respect I guess.

"I hope you like it here and that we aren't too much trouble for you Jedi…" I heard his voice fading gently on the stairway.

I decided to start with the essay on why the witch trials were a foolish endeavor.

"_This essay is going to be a lot harder than I had anticipated…stupid Skywalker…distracted me from learning anything today," _I thought bitterly.

I decided to set that aside and to do research in the Library the next afternoon during my free period. I got started on my chart.

I knew Trelawney enjoyed predicting tragedies happening to her pupils, and that she claimed that not all students possessed the "sight" and the "inner-eye" junk. So, I decided to create a mix of good and bad incidents relating to completely random planets for completely random reasons, such as: On Monday, I shall suffer a hard head cold due to the alignments of Venus and Pluto. Made absolutely no sense, but I knew that she would eat it up.

At roughly nine o'clock, I rounded up Gretchen, found Bess, and led her to the dormitory. She walked in to her bed, and placed a hand on the incredibly soft mattress.

"My bed at the temple is like sleeping on a rock. This is firm, but more like sleeping on a cloud…"

"Bess, you are so easily amused."

"But we love her," Gretchen cooed.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Off to bed with you, Gretchen. Remember, you start in a different class tomorrow morning that you did this morning. And the classes are block. Oh, and it said on your schedule you have double potions with the Slytherins."

"What is so bad about the Slytherins?" Bess asked, obviously ignorant of how things went with houses and their reputations.

"They Slytherins are purists and eugenicists that think they are better than everyone else, holding "pure blood" to be the most precious. Also, most of the people who supported Voldemort were from Slytherin. They treasure the thought of power, and will likely pursue it at any cost to anyone else."

"Pure blood?" she asked still confused.

"Yeah. Full blooded wizards. Like both parents were magic and their parents were magic etc. They tolerate half-bloods, or half wizards. They think families like the Weasley's, who think muggles are alright, are traitors of the idea of pure blood."

"So we are half-bloods?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you guys in Slytherin? Not that you are bad or power hungry, but you said half-bloods are tolerated here."

"The Sorting Hat, you know, the torn up, ragged hat that sang last night? It sees what is in the child's head, and heart. By those qualities, you are sorted into where ever the hat thinks you will prosper most. However, since Gretchen came, I have wondered about its decision making skills…"

Gretchen was laying on her bed in pajamas, waving a pen. She turned to us and said, "Look, Chloe! I'm a wizard."

It took all of my will power not to choke her.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, the process starts over. Bess, where do you start?"

"Um…I start by going with your crew to Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws."

"You'll like that. Our teacher is a giant Teddy Bear."

She seemed to gulp at the thought.

She must have taken me literally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At breakfast, the Jedi were split up to sit at the ends of each table, and a short elf looking Jedi that Bess called Master Yods with utmost respect, was sitting at the staff table with Dumbledore. Obi-Wan left the table end, and muttered something to Anakin, sitting at the end of Gryffindor's table, who nodded gently, and switched places with Obi-Wan at our table.

Bess looked guiltily down at her plate. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. I looked at the opposite end of the table, and Anakin was doing the same…like it was some creepy act of telepathy, like Bess with Father. Obi-Wan was talking across the table to some of the older Gryffindor boys.

He seemed disappointed in his Apprentice, and for the first time, I felt sorry for Bess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I grabbed my books and met my classmates in the Entrance Hall to the castle. Walking down to the Edge of the Forbidden Forrest was a nice walk. But instead of Hagrid, a woman who we had seen once before was waiting for us.

"I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank. I'm filling in for Professor Hagrid, who is not feeling well, and may be out for some time. So, for today's lesson, you fourth years will be examining a creature today, called a Blast-Ended Skrewt. These are dead ones in different stages of life. Then, there is a live adult. Just one, though. Otherwise they just kill each other for sport. Ladies first."

I resolved to explain to Bess that Hagrid was the person I meant was the Teddy Bear over lunch.

Following that…um…intriguing lesson on skrewts, I split off from the regular kids to attend an Arithmancy class (one that dealt with numbers, my strong suit…much better to predict the future with numbers than planets, which happened to be guarded by a single guard. He was obviously one of the clones that was whispered about at home. He was in strange armor, and stood at rapt attention, holding a rifle across his chest. He introduced himself as Fives when the Professor asked him to.

She was mumbling on and on and on about the number five in honor of Fives, and I was thinking about the way Obi-Wan was treating Bess. She was trying her hardest to make up for her silliness on the train, and was having telepathic conversations in her head with people…what could they mean?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I ran to a lunch of BLTs and salad, then rushed up to the library to do research for History of Magic. I found a book on Founder's legends. I opened to the middle, because Merlin knows that starting in the beginning is boring. The first legend was about a separate people who knew the founders and cared for them. But their council had a huge blow-out disagreement with the Four, and they vowed to never seek help from the strange beings again.

"_Sounds like Jedi to me…let's get cracking on this now, and maybe if I work in the Library every free time for the next two days, I can get it in on time…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Bess:

I was heavily interested in the way that Chloe handled those…things. But alas, I was switched again at breakfast from Obi-Wan to Anakin, and therefore he was yelling at me again to stand up to Obi-Wan…to show him what I had.

"_You should let the truth out now. So he knows you are enough like me to stand your ground."_

"_But if I say anything, he's going to think I have no respect for him or his work. You and he are always on the news for doing wonderful things. Master Amersu's death was barely recognized. After being so under the radar, and then thrust into a position where your new master is always in the spotlight…it's hard, and I don't want to screw it up for him…or for you."_

"_Obi-Wan is frustrated. Next time…just tell him why you are acting weird. He really was pleased to see you acting your age on the train. He was just taken aback. I was happy to see you acting like that, too. But, you know him…he wanted to see how you would react to a scolding from him. I bed he didn't think you would act like a guilt-ridden puppy."_

"_Well, what did he expect? I was having fun. Fun isn't forbidden, but enjoyment seemingly is."_

"_I know."_

"And the blasting end of the Skrewt is a defense mechanism and displays dominance. The outer armor also helps protect it from its enemies."

"Who would want those?" a girl asked.

I giggled along with everyone else.

After that class was over, Anakin offered to speak to Obi-Wan about trading partners back. I agreed. I needed to talk to him.

It was going to take my break to even think of a speech.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over a lunch of "BLTs" as Chloe called them, I apologized to Master Kenobi, and told him the truth about why I acted so timid the past day and a half.

He smiled, and assured me that I was fine, and that he should have known.

I guessed that meant we were friends again.

I saw Chloe fleeing up the stairs at top speed.

Gretchen tugged on my robes.

"Bess, she is worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gretchen. Why is she in such a hurry?"

"Oh. She spent all of her History class turning around to stare at Anakin Skywalker. Of course, Binns was too involved in his lecture to notice half the girls were mooning over him. Erm…her words, not mine. I have my Ron to think about…" Gretchen blushed.

"All my sisters are head over heels for someone who is forbidden to have a love life. How did I get stuck with them?" I muttered.

"Who are you two going to guard next?"

"Oh, I don't know. Master Kenobi?"

"We are going to Divination with Gretchen's class."

"YAY!" Gretchen shouted and gave me a strangling hug.

I have her a hug back, and tried to untangle her from my neck.

"I'm scared. Chloe said Professor Trelawney is a quack. I don't want a teacher that looks like a duck!"

I said nothing, but awkwardly petted her on the head.

"You'll be fine. And Master Kenobi and I will be in there with you." I looked at my master, who was stifling a laugh.

"Bess and Kenobi. The dream team, back in action!" Gretchen cheered while skipping away.

I shook my head. Master Kenobi let out a deep laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Professor Trelawney was a bug. I shouldn't say that. What I mean by that, is that she wore glasses that magnified her eyes a million times their normal size. And, she wore all these colorful shawls that looked like butterfly wings.

She went on an introductory speech about seeing the future using "The Sight" and having an "Inner-Eye". She went on to predict that Obi-Wan would lose an excellent friend and cause another pain. It was like some sort of attempt to show that no one could escape her powers or something.

To be blunt, she was a loon. Yet, half the girls were cleaving to every word that poured out of the bug's mouth.

"_And this is why I'm suddenly glad I don't have her for a teacher," _I thought to Obi-Wan.

"_I'm suddenly glad we get visions and do not believe in an Inner-Eye," _Obi-Wan thought back, a note of cheer in the voice, followed by a mental chuckle.

"_What?"_

"_My Inner-Eye itches."_

I fought hard not to show my brain's hysterical laughter on my face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the end of the day, I walked to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, hidden behind a stack of barrels by the Hogwarts kitchens. I tapped what I sensed to be the proper barrel, and proceeded tapping a specific rhythm. I was granted access.

Chloe was sitting in one of the chairs, fighting an after supper nap, and Gretchen was sitting happily at her feet, writing and essay on parchment paper, using a lap-desk for support.

I sought out the one Chloe called Ernie, to ask him some questions about the castle and about the Bug.

He happily divulged information about the teacher.

"Yeah. Rumor has it Dumbledore only hired her because of one trance during her interview. Merlin knows why or what it was about. But she is…odd, isn't she?"

"Yes. I was disturbed, needless to say."

"I have a question for you, then.

"Ask it, and you shall be given an answer, Ernie,"

"Okay…um…is Chloe…available?"

"What?"

"I mean to like…date…or to pursue a relationship?"

"Oh. I guess she is. I don't really know why she wouldn't be. She's very pretty isn't she?"

"Well, yes. And she's nice. I like her. Would I be in the wrong to ask her to…go out with me…you know over a butterbeer in Hogsmeade or something?"

"Don't go asking me. I'm forbidden to have such attachments. I wouldn't know what it is like to even want to go on a date. Ask her yourself!"

I stormed up to my bed. I wouldn't be a laughing stock in front of this kid, who wouldn't understand the meaning of the duty I carried.

I immediately felt guilty for snapping at the boy. I resolved to apologize that instant. I vaulted out of bed to seek Ernie, but when I found him, he was approaching where Chloe was working.

"I would like to ask you a personal question about our first Hogsmeade visit…Chloe, would you accompany me on a d-date?"

I smiled, veered around, and retreated back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe

Ernie Macmillian, asked me out on a date, and what do I say?

"Umm…I'll go with you to Hogsmeade, but just as friends…at least for now…" I mumbled with my head down. I didn't want him to see my crimson cheeks.

"Okay. As friends," he moaned, slightly disappointed.

It's not that I didn't like Ernie, but I didn't know how to…go on a date. Especially with one of our House Prefects. And, it's not like I could ask my sister for advice because A) I was/am the oldest, and B) She could have never had a relationship, since she had told us a million times that attachment was forbidden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Skipping ahead to October, to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year to be exact, I stalled as long as I dared upstairs. I was the last girl to leave the dorm. Ernie was waiting on me in the deserted common room.

Since we had to dress as muggles, I was wearing jeans, black hiking boots, and a black button-up sweater. I grabbed my school issued hat, gloves, muffler, and my black coat before I left my room. Gretchen had forced me to sleep with chunks of my hair tied in knots. That morning, she had helped me take them out, so now I had a head of brunette curls.

"You look very, very nice," Ernie smiled kindly. He was also wearing boots, but his were brown. He was also wearing jeans. But he was wearing a grey pull over sweater, which looked really good with his tousled blonde hair. He also had his school issued hat, gloves, and muffler. But his coat was red.

"You look good, too. You're a pure blood, right? How do you know so much about muggle fashion?"

"I took some advice from Justin Finch-Fletchley. I went to his house over the summer, and he and his mom helped me out with my muggle disguise this year. They actually help me every year so we don't stand out as poorly in King's Cross, but this time I was actually with them."

"Justin's nice, isn't he?"

"Yep."

Awkward silence.

"Well, shall we make a day of it? Together from Breakfast to Dinner?" he asked, shyly.

"Yeah. Sounds good," I giggled nervously.

At breakfast, there was a commotion outside. Umbridge had finally succeeded in kicking out a teacher. It was Professor Trelawney. She was crying unreserved, begging to not leave the castle, because she had nowhere else to go. It's very rare site to have McGonagall side Trelawney. She was defending the poor teacher with every bone in her body, shrieking at Umbridge.

Umbridge had taken away many, many students' rights, and was reviewing the teachers and their abilities. She was even doing ridiculous things like measuring the teacher's heights. She also had a way of twisting people's words to work against them.

Dumbledore came out to see what the commotion was all about.

He then laid into Deloris. I had never seen him this angry before. And by her actions, I could tell she took the expelling of the Bug as a triumph. But Dumbledore was right; she couldn't force people to leave the grounds. Professor McGonagall led Trelawney back into the castle. I saw Harry Potter charge after the fuming Dumbledore, but was being blatantly ignored.

I was so involved in the situation, I hadn't realized that I had begun clasping Ernie's hand. He realized it too, and turned bright red.

We proceeded down the path to Hogsmeade with the other students.

I didn't know what to say, really. I could tell Ernie didn't either.

"So, how exactly did you become a Prefect?"

"I was chosen by Dumbledore, but I'm not quite sure why. My grades are good. I don't get into much trouble. But look at the Gryffindor Prefects. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They get in trouble every year."

"Yes. I've noticed."

"I think that perhaps we were all too cruel to Harry last year. But we had Cedric…he was from Hufflepuff. You know how we are. You even abandoned the Potter obsession. HAHAHAHA!"

"Yes. But, do you believe Harry?"

"Yeah. Voldemort is back. I know it. Harry is not a liar by any means."

"I don't believe so either. And I have never been obsessed with Harry Potter. I mean, yes, he is a hero to our culture, but for Pete's sake, I don't fawn after him like other girls do."

"You used to. You're right. You don't anymore."

"Well, I have had the three years to cool off. But you're right. I did. I still think he's a hero, but he's also a kid, with a huge burden to carry."

"I guess you're right. Would you like to start at Zonko's, Chloe?"

"Sure. I haven't been there since my first trip last year. I stayed out of it for some reason after that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside the joke shop, Ernie and I started playing with some of the tamer merchandise, turning the attacks toward each other. We were warned by the owner that if we were any rowdier we would have to go. So, we left. Straight for the Three Broomsticks. It was nice and cozy in there. Ernie and I snagged a table by the fire. Instead of sitting across from each other, for some reason, we sat next to each other.

"Well, what did you want to do next, Ernie?"

"Uh, well, I was hoping you would have a choice. I mean, I don't really care where we go, really."

"I don't know. Is there somewhere you like to go here, and feel like you must?"

"Not really," he shifted nervously.

"Well, what about going to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop? I have lost all but one or two of mine. And there's always the Shrieking Shack to visit."

"Yeah, but now that we know what the shrieking was, it isn't as much fun," he stared at the table top.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, Cheer up! We are all friends here you know!" I smiled at him.

"Yeah! You and every other girl fawning after Potter!"

"Ernie, it's not that I don't like you! I've just never been out with a boy before. I don't know how to act. I figured you feel less weird if this were just a friend on friend thing."

"You're right. I've never had to ask a girl out before, so it was awkward."

"I mean, you did ask me to the Yule Ball last year. But I had to go home and see my mom. Bess was home, too…I do like you, Ernie."

"Good. I like you Chloe. Really, really like you. Am I supposed to ask your father anything if you ever change your mind?"

"No. He…he…really isn't involved in that kind of thing. It's none of his business, really."

"Okay then. Friends for now, perhaps more later."

"Yes. Friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Bess

The morning of Chloe and Ernie's outing, I was forced to dress, as Chloe and Gretchen called a muggle. I still wore special boots I had made for times like this. They were my usual brown color, and the sole and design of the foot of the boots were like my Jedi boots, but they were designed to fit my leg, past my knee even, halfway up my thigh. Over those, I wore dark blue "jeans" and a soft brown "sweater". Around my waist, I still wore my utility belt and lightsaber, but I had no coat to hide it. Thankfully, Professor Sprout had extra of everything for kids like me, but she ran out by the time I had gotten to the front of the line. She assured me that she would ask Flitwick if he had any spares at breakfast. I thanked her, and went down to eat, while Chloe stood in front of the mirror, trying to get her makeup look perfect.

It turns out that Flitwick did have extra school hat, gloves, and scarf on hand. He found a box that had muggle clothes that kids that graduated had donated. I found a black coat that suited me, and, he used magic to lengthen it so that my saber was covered, and that the sleeves fit. I thanked him, and asked him a question that was burning on my mind.

"Gretchen Ondra is technically in your house. What do you see in her that qualifies as…well you know…smart or clever?"

"Oh. Well, she…well…she has a mind for memorization."

"Gotcha."

After I finished eating, I walked into a commotion outside. The Bug was being kicked out by the Hutt…I was sensing the deep distress of the Bug, and then an aura of deep loathing and fury bleeped in my head. Sharp, or Professor McGonagall rather, led the Bug away, fuming all the while; but her anger slowly turned into compassion. I saw the Potter child follow after Dumbledore but noticed that he was avoiding Potter.

I followed Chloe and said Ernie to a nearby village called Hogsmeade. I didn't go in any of the shops. I just waited outside the places they went. (I guess the Jedi assumed that I could handle this on my own, you know, a 14 year old Jedi Apprentice guarding a huge group of children and adults 13 and up!) Except that I ate at the same place, but not at the same table. It was almost as if they had cemented their relationship…at the time I had thought it was gross. Now, I don't know what I would do without my husband…

But back at the castle, I saw them talking deep in thought. Chloe let off an aura of deep embarrassment and happiness at the same time.

She was entirely taken with Ernie. It was kinda nice knowing that now I wouldn't have to be watching out for her alone. Ernie would be there to help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Halloween" was a fun affair. Yoda and the rest of the council decided to let us apprentices enjoy the festivities.

It seemed that nearly everything was made out of what Gretchen called "pumpkin". Chloe made me try pumpkin bread. I was then a pumpkin enthusiast! I made a mental note to tell Grandmaster Yoda how wonderful these things are. And Chloe told me all about the different dishes one can make with pumpkin. I hoped I could convince Yoda to trade for pumpkins for the Temple cooks...

On Chloe's other side was Ernie. I think they may have been holding hands under the table, but it was impossible to tell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For a Halloween gift, Ernie gave Chloe the password to the Prefect's bathroom: Rope Soap. She knew the tub was practically a pool, so she invited Gretchen and me to go with her. We had to go after dark, but not be caught…a near impossible feat. But, she assured me that we wouldn't get caught. And, that as a Jedi, I could wander the halls. Which was right. We agreed Gretchen would pretend to be in intense pain as our scapegoat.

So, we snuck out of the dormitory, through the common room, and navigated our way through the hallways by Chloe and Gretchen with soft wand light.

It was enormous in that bathroom. And the tub _was _a pool. It had to have been four feet deep, and more than ten feet across. Once we filled it with nice, warm water and lots of bubbles, Gretchen started swimming laps. We were all wearing modest swim attire, but mine was hideous…it fit from my knees up to my neckline. It was black with light blue stripes.

"Gretchen, come here and I'll wash your hair!" I hollered at her.

"That sounds nice."

She settled in front of me, and I poured some shampoo into my hand.

"Duck under for a second."

She did. Now her hair was wet properly. I massaged her scalp with the sweetly scented gel, the bubbles tickling my nose.

She went to the water tap and rinsed her hair.

Then, another of the castle ghosts showed up.

"Who are you?"

I screamed.

"I'm Chloe Umbra. This is my twin sister Bess, and our other sister, Gretchen. And you are?"

"Myrtle. But everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle, because of my past. I was hoping you all would be Harry Potter coming to see me. He came last year."

"No. I'm Ernie MacMillan's friend. He gave me the password to get in here," Chloe explained.

"'Oh, the cute blonde boy?"

"Yes. I-I-I mean I guess he's kinda cute."

"Come off it, Chloe. We aren't stupid!" Bess laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Gretchen groaned.

"Either she misunderstood, or she's just dumb," Chloe growled.

"She's gotten better! You've said so yourself!" I tried to defend Gretchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chloe muttered under her breath.

Muggle Technology wouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds. But, apparently intergalactic technology could. My comlink went off, indicating I had a message.

"I'll get it!" Gretchen hollered, and she pulled herself out of the water. She squished across the floor toward the device.

"I don't know how to work it. I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks."

"_Meet in Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss the file found, and designed by a supposed sith lord in an hour and a half, and our file that was planned as a potential solution."_

"I'm surprised that I can go. But, if it is ordered, I should go."

"We can stay for longer, let's get you clean and into that fresh uniform," Chloe sighed.

When I got out, Chloe braided my hair in what she said was a "French Braid", and then I was off to her Headmaster's Office.

She slid back into the water as I closed the portrait behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe:

After Bess left, Myrtle started telling us about how she knew Harry.

"He and his friends spent a month in my bathroom. They were brewing polyjuice potion."

"When was this?"

"The year the Chamber was opened."

"My hero spent a month in a girl's bathroom?!" Gretchen and I shrieked at the same time (only she was speaking about Ron).

"Brewing Polyjuice potion," Myrtle groaned.

"Polyjuice Potion?" I asked.

"Yes. They were trying to spy on the Slytherins."

"Well, they were the prime suspects," I said.

"Ron was in a girl's bathroom?!" Gretchen shrieked again.

"Yes. He encouraged people to throw books at me," Myrtle moaned.

"He didn't?! That jerk!" Gretchen squealed.

"Gretchen, what would Mom say?"

"Put the past behind."

"Yes. So, what should you do?"

"Forget it."

"Good."

We finished bathing, said goodbye to Myrtle, and she practically made us swear to come and see her again soon. Happy Halloween to us.

When Gretchen and I crawled into bed (barely escaping Snape on the way back), it was 12:30 AM.

I wondered what sort of meeting was being held that would keep Bess so long.

I knew sith were bad. But I also knew Voldemort was back. But since the Jedi had teamed up with us, so it had to be possible that Voldemort was trying to recruit the sith.

And I couldn't help but think about those files that Bess would be discussing with the Jedi and Teachers. Surely their government wasn't as corrupt as the Ministry of Magic at this point.

Bess never expressed any unhappiness with the "Supreme Chancellor". Even if she had any unhappiness, she wouldn't say anyway, siting the "it's not my place" excuse.

And maybe when we were kids politics weren't as important. But since I believe Harry, I had to lost faith I had in Cornelius Fudge (the Minister of Magic at the time of this fiasco) in turn. So, the fact that she said nothing was irksome.

"Chloe, do you think Bess is okay?"

"Of course, you silly girl."

But I wasn't so sure.

Gretchen fell asleep soon after she asked.

But I laid awake, thinking.

I eventually gave up and decided to start doing Arithmancy homework that I had been planning on doing the next day during my free period.

"Lumos," I muttered in the common room, with my book and parchment and quill and ink under my arm.

Re-kindling the fire was the silliest house elf I had ever seen. He wore a maroon sweater, mismatched socks, and several knitted tea cozies on his head like hats. He also had on some shorts. I did my best to not laugh.

"Hello miss," he squeaked.

"H-hello," I muttered.

"My name's Dobby, miss. Who are you?"

"Umm…Chloe Ondra."

"Does Chloe Ondra know Harry Potter? Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"I know of Harry Potter. I don't really know him personally."

"What is Chloe Ondra doing up?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. My sister, Bess, got called away, so I am worried about her."

"Is she a Jedi?"

"Why, yes."

"The Jedi are smart, Chloe Ondra, and Bess Ondra must be with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore is very kind to Dobby."

"Yes. He is kind to everyone. How did you know she's-?"

"With Professor Dumbledore? Dobby saw Master Yoda going up, miss."

"You know Yoda?"

"Just in passing, Miss Chloe Ondra."

"I see."

"Yes, Miss."

"Well, until she gets back, I should really do this homework."

"Dobby could go spy on Bess Ondra."

"No thanks, Dobby."

"Is Chloe Ondra Dobby's new friend?"

"Yes. I'm your new friend."

"This makes Dobby very happy."

He gave a boy, then with a crack he vanished.

_Stuff keeps getting weird around here_ I thought.

I settled into a chair, and by fire and lighted wand, I began my Arithmancy essay, which was to be two feet long. (Sometimes they wanted word count, but usually a length).

Bess tumbled through the entrance just as I was finishing the first foot.

Her face was pale.

"Bess, are you okay?"

She turned to me.

"I'm going to bed."

"Hey! Bess!"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Just remembered, Happy Birthday!"

"It's November first, isn't it? Happy Birthday, Chloe."

"I hope Mom didn't forget."

"Me either," Bess sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bess:

I set foot into the Headmaster of Hogwarts' office. Master Yoda himself had sent the summons (even the written message had been backwards speech), but no one else was there yet.

Upon the desk was a holofile labeled "Order 66 and Counteraction" on the metal surface. I assumed Order 66 was a plot by our elusive sith lord to destroy the Jedi.

The file burst to life at my touch, and as any curious apprentice would, I read it.

Breeding Jedi…to counter the intended destruction…Order 66 was a plot to destroy us.

I heard stirring upon the stairwell, and hastily closed the file, and chucked it back on Dumbledore's desk.

My heart was pounding wildly in my ears when the Jedi Council and the Hogwarts staff walked in.

"Bess, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan eyed me coldly.

"I-I-I got the memo and came straight here," I whispered. It sounded like a weak lie. I didn't know what to do to convince them.

"The truth, she is telling," Yoda growled as he searched through his data pad. "A mistake, I have made."

I slunk back into the shadows of the doorway.

"Only the masters and knights are to be here, young padawan," the Hogwarts Headmaster said kindly.

His kindness made me cringe. I bowed and left his office.

The entire way back to Chloe and Gretchen, my mind was swirling with the newly learned information.

_Jedi…to breed like Bantha's? To have families for the sole purpose of keeping the Jedi alive? Who would be so cruel as to wipe out the protectors of the galaxy? Obviously the sith. But why? Why don't they just come out of the woodwork? One master, one apprentice._

It was then I realized that I had been walking the wrong way, and was by a small painting of a knight.

He challenged me to a duel, and I walked away, ignoring his demand.

Chloe was still awake, and kindly reminded me it was our birthday.

I climbed into bed, and experienced a deep, dreamless sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, two owls plopped in front of Chloe and I, each with a short note from mother. Mine said:

_Bess, I know we haven't gotten along well in the past, but I hope this makes up for it a bit. I didn't know what to get a Jedi, and Dumbledore said it would be okay to give you an owl. Isn't that wonderful. Perhaps you will write to me more often than Chloe does. It's a female barn owl. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that Chloe's will probably live longer. That is just how the cauldron stirs._

_Mummy._

Gretchen seemed jealous.

Chloe had a beautiful "Eurasian Eagle Owl". Chloe said it was a male.

Mine was a sweet looking thing, with a forlorn expression. She nipped my finger a bit too hard so it drew blood.

After pilfering a few swallows of my juice (both birds partook) they flew nameless to the tower where Chloe had mentioned the Owlery was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mummy was so sweet! I'm going to call him something elegant and regal…like Eugene," Chloe gushed.

"You do that, sister."

"What about you?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Come on!"

"Okay, okay. How about Jack?"

"That's a boy's name."

"Well, it could be a girl's name ow."

"Fine. Jack. Now, mine…instead of Eugene, how about Ash?"

"Jack and Ash…Ash and Jack…sounds good!" I was trying hard to sound excited.

"What's bothering you?"

I faltered. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to see it."

"See what?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm confused."

I didn't answer. How could I tell her about the breeding, especially if I wasn't supposed to know yet, and after I had preached to her for years about how Jedi weren't supposed to have anything to do with love or carnal relationships?

I just shrugged off her second bombardment questioning.

We ran into Anakin, and he dashed passed us in a barely suppressed rage. I made a mental note to talk to him later. His feeling were far too easily sensed during those days in the castle.

After dropping Chloe off at her class, I went to the owlery.

I scrawled a thank you note to Mother, and sent Jack on her first run (of her potentially short life).

"Everywhere is crowded. Is there no place to find peace, even among the birds?" a voice behind me shouted, with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Anakin-, I mean Master Skywalker, it's just me…"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me. I may be more helpful than you think."

He hastily assessed the situation, then apparently decided I was safe to confide in.

"The new idea of the council. I'm not a master. I can't object or put my input before them on anything, without Windu glaring at me, and Yoda chastising my thoughts. And, in private, it's Anakin."

I felt the sudden urge to confess to the full truth of what I had done. I held my tongue until, "What are you not saying, Bess?"

"I saw the file. Please don't tell."

"Now, why would he hide it from me?" Obi-Wan asked too politely from the doorway.

I looked guiltily to my boots…of all times for them to be dirty in front of Mr. Rule Book.

"But, I won't tell Yoda yet."

"Thank you. I just touched the file, and it came to life, and I know I should have shut it immediately after I realized, but…well…"

"Curiosity isn't a feeling against the Force, Bess."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan walked away, and we heard the pounding of his boots on the stone steps fade away.

"I understand why it upsets you, Anakin," I whispered.

"Do you?"

"Your relationship with Padme. Your DNA is preferable because of your potential prophecy status/ known Force strength. You cannot be a tester, because it would be wrong to your marriage vows. By refusing if asked, would be suspicious. You cannot accept and test with her, because they are wanting to have a Jedi and a Jedi."

"I underestimated you, Bess."

"I have a feeling my curiosity is going to be my downfall in this case, however."

"I doubt it. Even though you are nearly the "age to handle adult Jedi situations", they probably want to test more established conductors of the Force. Although, the Council has made some foolish choices in the recent past."

"Well, we'll just have to see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe:

I approached Bess to ask her if she would like to be our lookout during DA meetings from that point forward.

"What's DA?"

"Remember that you didn't go into any buildings in Hogsmede, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Remember the second pub?"

"The run down one….Hogs Head?" Bess asked.

"Yep. Inside, we were signing up to revolt against Umbridge's rules. To practice Magic, to prepare to protect ourselves from Voldemort. Dumbledore's Army. DA. That's our purpose."

"So, you want me to look for out her and her minions basically?" she asked firmly

"Yes," I admitted, slightly crestfallen, because I figured she'd say no.

"I don't like her. I'll do it," Bess consented

"Excellent. I'll tell Harry we've got ourselves a guard."

"Good. The sooner he knows, the better."

"Can you tell me yet?" I tried.

"Tell you what?" Bess avoided.

"About what's bothering you, of course?"

"Still can't yet. I'll let you know when the time is right to tell."

"You're worrying us sick."

"I am not even supposed to know. It's best kept a secret for now, Chloe."

"I'm your sister. You can tell me anything!"

"To what degree? And what of the final cost? No. It's too risky."

"But when the time is right…you swear?"

"I swear on Quinlan Vos' amnesia."

"That doesn't sound promising."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I asked Obi-Wan who Quinlan Vos was, to try and get some understanding of Bess' swear. I doubted I'd ever ask him anything else anytime soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the night of our first meeting, Harry still seemed incredibly awkward in front of a crowd our size.

"I want to practice disarming. I know it's simple, but it can be very effective."

"Against who? Voldemort?" A jerk from Ravenclaw asked.

"Actually yeah. Saved my life last year when he tried to kill me."

Bess, who was standing by the door to the Room of Requirement, even turned a bit. She didn't know much about the year before, but enough to figure out why the Jedi were here.

Voldemort, Sith. What was the difference? They were synonymous by this stage of the game.

That's when I think Bess and I really hit our first common chord in years.


	12. Chapter 12

Bess:

Yes, I swore on Quinlan Vos' amnesia. He couldn't help his problem. I shouldn't have made fun. Force forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe:

We escaped the hands of Umbridge and Filch that first practice of Dumbledore's Army. We were all of one accord on that quest to stomp out their oppression.

We were rebels. We liked it.

Bess convinced Anakin to help her out.

He was impressed by our rebellious nature. To me, that showed he, too was a rebel. At the time, I had no idea. Bess didn't tell me until later just how rebellious he was.

He would stand on the left of the entrance, and Bess on the right. One night, Harry's map showed Filch heading our way. Bess and Anakin slipped out into the corridor, and had a fake verbal quarrel at the top of their lungs to keep Filch away so we could get away.

Ernie and I continued to go out to Hogsmeade to together.

I knew Ernie could be proud at times, and could have opinions about EVERYTHING, but it was endearing somehow. And, we both stood by Harry and his choices.

As things got worse, more and more people chose to follow Harry and his story, abandoning the Daily Prophet's constant assurances that the seeming acts of terrorism were coincidental, and Voldemort had not returned to his former power and then some.

DA gained more and more members, meeting by meeting.

This small act of defiance was golden to us.

One night, things went horribly awry though.


	14. Chapter 14

Bess:

Harry checked his map, and it revealed Draco Malfoy and his two goons just down the hallway.

I volunteered to distract them. Anakin had been called to an emergency Council meeting, and so I was on my own.

I stepped out and walked toward the boys.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"How dare you speak to me, Halfling?" Malfoy slapped me across the face. If his fingers hadn't been so bony it wouldn't' have hurt as badly.

I knew my strength. I knew that my lightsaber could kill him, and even conducting the Force to defend myself substantially could kill him. I held my peace.

"Crabbe, Goyle, help me teach the Halfling a lesson she won't soon forget."

I didn't raise a finger.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle beat me to a bloody pulp.

I willed myself to stay silent.

_Just let them get away…quickly._

After they finally had their fill of torture, they stalked down the passageway laughing.

All I head after that was, "Force, who am I supposed to call for Med help here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up in a bed that felt more like my hard one in the Jedi Temple.

My head was sore. I hurt up and down my arms. My hands felt puffy. My brain was pounding against my skull.

I tried to sit up, but two hands pushed me down.

"Oh no you don't!" a woman's voice stated firmly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Anakin's voice asked.

"Yes, yes."

"Did they make it?" I asked.

"Yeah, they made it."

"Good."

"Who did this to you?" the woman asked.

"The blonde Slytherin dipstick," Anakin growled.

"You mean the Malfoy boy?"

"Yes," Anakin groaned.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Their hospital wing," Anakin answered.

"Really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes. And maybe worse if you don't lie still!" the woman chastised.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Madam Pomfrey. I'm the matron here.

"Okay."

"Drink this. It'll knock you out."

I just did as I was told…who wants to argue with that harsh tone?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke hours later and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling about on the other side of room. I focused my head straight, and saw that I was surrounded by the Jedi Council, Anakin and other assorted knights, Senators Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Representative Jar-Jar Binks, most of the Hogwarts staff, and quite a few people I had never seen before.

"Bess, these are Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks (please call her Tonks, lest you anger her), Alistor Moody,Sirius Black, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They'll need to know as they are Order members, and we're all in this together now," Dumbledore explained.

"Order?" I asked.

"It'll be explained better some other time, like when you're feeling much better."

"The file, you saw?" Yoda asked.

I looked to Obi-Wan. He refused to make eye-contact. My hear fell deeply into my stomach, "Yes, Master."

"Ask her, I cannot," Yoda seemed heavily bothered.

"Then I will. You became of legal Jedi age a little while ago, yes?" Master Windu asked coldly.

"Yes. I am 14 years of age."

"Then you know that you are now bound by our code to do all that is requested of you, unless it strongly goes against your feelings?"

"Yes, Master."

"The Council wishes you to be the female carrier for our experiment."

"Don't you think she's a little young?" Amidala protested.

"She's the same age as you were as Queen of Naboo," Mace Windu condescendingly reminded.

"Ruling a country, not trying to have children. The body may be ready for that, but the brain…it still has 11 years to go before it stops maturing. I was just precocious. She's a bright young woman, but I don't think her final destination should lie in child bearing for the Jedi Order for the rest of her reproductive life."

"She knows her place. Senator, you may need to review yours."

I swallowed hard. I felt hot tears formed in the corner of eyes, but I used the Force to hold them in until I was alone. This did not go unnoticed by the one called Remus Lupin

"Bess?" Lupin asked kindly. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I will accept the mission placed in my path. However, there are a few things I would like the Jedi Council to consider since I have their undivided attention."

"What things?" Windu glared.

"If I am successful in having this baby, and I will call it a baby, I want to be part of its life. Whether it is Force sensitive or not. Since I am not giving birth by choice, I would at least like it to know who its parents are, and that I care about them, and love them, and I get to raise them when they are young."

The supplied no feedback. I continued.

"Second, I want to approve of the appointed father, especially, since I'll be having his child inside my body."

Still…spooky silence.

"Third, I want the issue placed before the council of marriage. It could be a larger experiment if more couples could participate with different parental combinations. Such as half and half with both genders and so on, without the social stigma attached.

"Finally, I want the authority to name my own child."

Everything remained still for a few moments more.

"Concerned of outward appearance, are you?"

"Partly, my honor, yes Master, but also the code seems so empty sometimes. Like half of what needs to really be addressed is missing. It almost seems there is a middle ground between Sith and Jedi codes."

Windu sent a look of icy rage my way. Yoda and Dumbledore appeared thoughtful. Snape stood looking grave (at least it wasn't contempt at this time).

"Explain," Dumbledore offered.

"There is no passion. Lie. Jedi are passionate about our jobs. We are encouraged to have compassion for all life, which is a form of love. We cannot survive without it. Most of us were created in love. And looking at some of the records, the most common fallings/departures of Jedi have been because of love."

"Selfish, they were."

"Then think of it as they thought of the other person first, proving compassion."

"Discuss these things, we will."

"When you come to your decisions, I'll do it. Either way, I accept the mission."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the staff trickled out, I fell back to sleep, listening to the sound of Madam Pomfrey's bustling.

About 4 A.M., I woke up to a kid staring at me. I frantically searched for my lightsaber, in an exhausted panic.

"Sheez, Bess! Take it easy!"

A Hogwarts student with an improper Coruscanti/American accent? That wasn't right at all.

"Who are you?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me, fellow Bear."

Bear clan member? In Hogwarts? I moved closer to his face.

"Jason? Jason Conners? They told us your parents came to take you."

"What parents? I got caught by Dumbledore using the portal. He gave me a choice, and I chose to stay here. Dumbledore told the staff that I am a distant relative from America, and that he was temporarily my guardian until the rest of my family can come across the pond."

"Are you in the DA? How did I not see you? Do you know Chloe and Gretchen? Why did you leave us? Why are you here this early in the morning?"

"Girl, chill. One at a time. Which one first?"

"Are you in the DA?"

"Yes."

"How have I not seen you?"

"I've developed my abilities to hide better in the shadows and blend in."

"Do you know Gretchen and Chloe?"

"Yes. Same house as Gretchen, but same year as Chloe."

"Why did you leave us?"

"What do you mean leave?"

"The Jedi! Why did you choose magic over the Force?"

"I was given a choice. I chose what seemed smarter at the time."

"I have to know why you are here this late."

"Because I like wandering around at night. It helps me fine tune my sneaking abilities."

Silence.

"Jason, did you hear about the mission? Have they told the rest of the school yet?"

"I heard, but I don't think they'll tell the school."

"They will eventually…just a condensed version, making sure to leave out the point of the plan, and what the plan actually is."

"Okay."

"So many things have changed since you left…"

"Like?"

"The war. The political corruption. The re-rise of the sith. Wrongful Jedi promotions. You name it."

"So, what's next?"

"I dunno. Actually, could you do a spying job?"

"Who do you need spied on?"

"Delores Jane Umbridge."

"Hmmm…I'll do my best. I make no guarantees."

"That's all I ask, Jason. Your best."


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe:

"The experiment the Jedi have decided to conduct will only effect directly three students inside this school. I want full cooperation from the rest," Dumbledore announced.

I hadn't seen Bess since she took the beating from Malfoy. I tried to see her, but she asked me to go away, every time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple days later, Bess was back at breakfast with a black eye, a bruised left cheek, and a large patch bandage on her right hand. She wore a grim expression.

However, she just poured herself some pumpkin juice, nabbed a slice of ham, grabbed one scrambled egg, and stacked it all on a biscuit. She seemed heavily distracted, and I knew better than to interrupt her thinking.

I knew the affected students weren't us. Our family didn't have three students here. But, I couldn't think of a family with three kids. The Weasleys had four.

Bess got up to leave, but motioned for me, Gretchen, and a boy I recognized to follow her.

She pulled us into a closet.

"You're the three students. Jason already knew, but you two need to know more so you can help calm mother down when she finds out. I think Yoda and the rest will tell you anyway, but Jason can help me prepare you."

"Bess, you're scaring me. What's going on?

"There was a file found labled Order 66. Inside the file were plans to destroy the Jedi. The council wants to attempt a Jedi breeding. I'm the female candidate. The council wished Obi-Wan to be the father."

"Obi-Wan is like 40," I protested.

"I know. But it would be like a normal mating process. They would inject with XY or or remove my XX and create embryos first. I don't know…I'd rather not be injected with XY."

"You mean XYZ!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't," I groaned.

"But-"

"You didn't take biology! You were lucky you weren't in the special class, Gretchen!"

"Girls, please! Gretchen, a female has XX DNA and aboy has XY. That's what makes a baby 50/50 shot at boy or girl. I can show you a punnett square sometime. Okay?" Jason asked.

"Oh, okay."

"Now, I'm telling you because I needed you to know so you didn't get ideas when my body starts to change. They won't perform the procedure until I'm ready, but I have to be pregnant by the time I turn 16."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Hush! Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?! You're my sister. How am I not supposed to take the news you are to be a mother by the time you are 16 like this?"

Suddenly the closet door was flung open and Anakin's frame filled the void.

"The council wants to meet with you all in Snape's office. Bess, I want to talk to you later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Snape's office, the Jedi Council, most of the Hogwarts teachers (obviously excluding Binns and Umbridge), and many members of the elusive Order of the Phoenix, and several people dressed in strange clothes (senators from the Galactic senate or whatever Sis said) were congregated. All four of us were ushered to the center of the crowd.

"Chloe, Gretchen, I don't know if I have ever talked to you one on one like this," Dumbledore said.

"You haven't, sir," I replied politely, silently praying Gretchen wouldn't open her mouth.

"Your sister has been chosen to perform a dangerous, and potentially life threatening mission."

"Yes, sir," I responded.

Dumbledore stepped back and Yoda took the center. He looked pensively at Bess.

"Recite the Jedi code."

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"Bess, we have complied to allow you to approve of the father. You have. We feel that since you are still very young, you may have contact with the child if it is Force sensitive, and you may raise it if it is not," Windu explained edgily. He stepped back.

"You would also have the right to name your child. If you're its mother, it's only fair," Master Plo Koon assured (Bess told me later who he was).

"The council is still in debate about marriage. You won't be reprimanded for your accusation of flaws, and we see your point. Compassion is love. You've caused quite a stir with this accusation, and the first Jedi in many years to openly voice that opinion to the council," Windu icily stated.

"It…I'm…"

"More sensitive to relationships you are. In one, your sister is, mhhh?"

"I am, sir," I told the old Jedi.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Look, rules aside, I could have been a Jedi," I claimed.

I was ignored, as all the adults had erupted into a chorus of whispers.

I decided to no repeat myself at that time.

"Gretchen, Chloe, and Jason, you are to keep this under the radar. When the time is right, and Bess' body starts to show the changes of pregnancy, you may only tell that her duty demands it," Windu ordered us sternly.

"She will need friends to protect her from the crueler children. We're hoping you three can be there for her. Obi-Wan, please come forward. Bess, please come stand next to him.

She and Obi-Wan stepped in front of the cone-headed one (Ki-Adi-Mundi, Bess called him).

"Bess, when you're ready to try and conceive, let at least two council members know, aside from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, treat her like you might a spouse or at least your mother," Senator Oragano (Organa…..sorry) said gently.

Anakin's eyes flickered with rage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the meeting was dismissed Anakin grabbed Bess. Gretchen and I were ordered to go to our dormitories. We just did as we were told.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I ate together in the dining hall as usual. I knew I could trust him with this information.

"Wow…it's an important job. Aren't they worried about the potential stigma?"

"Ernie, I don't think they get it. I mean Bess even thinks it's her sacred duty, an honor. Does she really mean it, or has she been brainwashed?"

"She must mean it."

I prayed Anakin would do something to change her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Bess:

Anakin was furious after the meeting. He practically dragged me to the Owlery.

"What was that?! Obi-Wan?! He's to treat you like a spouse? Well, I have one, and I don't even get to treat her that way publically!"

"I didn't ask for that! I just meant…I brought it up for your sake." I added calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. Ahsoka Tano was my friend. I loved her. I love you. I hated seeing her suffer the rejection of the Jedi. I hate seeing you suffer like this. I want you and Padme to be together publically. I want you be together, make babies, dance together, and walk in the moonlight."

"You're a romantic at heart," Anakin said smugly, his attitude completely different.

"They wanted me to carry your child first. They agreed to let me approve of the father, but you knew that part. So, when your name was suggested to me, I declined. While I admit, I have a crush on you, even though I know you're married, I could never allow Padme to be hurt in such a way…I can't tear you apart."

"You really do care about us…I never figured you did care this much…this passionately…" Anakin looked at the floor, slightly ashamed.

"Banning marriage is wrong. Teaching love, then saying it's forbidden…I'll never understand. And I know Obi-Wan will never love me as I will learn to love him. But, I accept that. If he doesn't love me, perhaps he will at least love the child I bear him."

"It's not fair to you."

"Well, their top three were you, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu. No way Mace was happy about that, so that was also a no."

"I see. I suppose I should thank you for sparing me."

"I figured that it would make Padme happiest."

"I agree. It wouldn't be fair otherwise…I'd be mad and she wouldn't understand. No way could I tell her I was fathering a child with someone else."

"Especially after she stood up for me. Anyway, I'm thinking of making y first attempt close to my 15th Birthday. And Christmas is coming up soon, and Mom should have heard and cooled off by then. Dad probably can't contain himself for a couple weeks."

"He probably couldn't."

"It doesn't help that I think this should be hidden from the Republic's leader."

"What's wrong with Chancellor Palpatine?"

"He just feels wrong to me. Plus, he has too much power. When the conflict is over, I'm afraid he won't be willing to part with it."

"Don't speak ill of the Chancellor in front of me. Palpatine is a great man. He's been my friend since I first arrived her with the Jedi."

"I never said he wasn't. He just rubs me the wrong way, and paves over his orders to the Jedi with too many smiles. I'm afraid he'll find out about the experiment, then try and control it. I don't want him forcing me to do anything."

"His is more liberal, but I even agree that he should be kept out of the loop on this one. He wouldn't understand the point."

I said nothing. I was suddenly afraid.

Anakin put his hand in the middle of my back.

"Remember, if you feel you cannot go through with the mission, tell them early enough they can find a new carrier."

"No. I gave my word, as a Jedi and a lady, and I intend to keep it."

"Anakin smiled. "That's why they think you're ready."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since I didn't have to sneak through the portal and back, the council said I could go ahead and go home for the entire holiday. Yippee! (If you're even slightly doubtful, that was sarcasm).

The second I walked in the door, Mother was all over me, hugging and coddling me. I knew that would change rapidly, and the old routines would settle in.

"My poor baby, being forced to have a baby…what a cruel faction are the Jedi!" Mother wept, soaking my tabard. I glared at Father.

"Dear, she is of age. She agreed to the mission, and embarrassed me by asking impertinent questions and making demands," my father protested.

"Shut-up, Parr! Oh, Bess! My poor, poor baby!"

Chloe and Gretchen looked at us in awe. Usually Mother would have snapped at me by now. Jason just stood there awkwardly (Mother had approved Jason coming with us for the holiday).

"Jason, I'm Rovera Ondra. Welcome to our home. We moved Bess into Chloe and Gretchen's room, so you can take hers. Bess, please show Jason where your room and the loo are."

"Yes, Mother."

Jason followed me up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my room.

A plain wooden dresser and wardrobe stood against one wall, a wooden desk opposite of that, and on the back wall, with a window on above it, was a bed. The bed had a grey comforter, and a single white cased pillow. A stuffed polar bear was sitting atop the blanket.

"Just like a Jedi's quarters," Jason commented.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Wampa to the other room."

"Wampa?"

"Yes. I've had it since I was like four. He stays here, since I can't take him to the Temple. But, since we're at Hogwarts during the year, he can probably come back with me. I still haven't heard what summers on this assignment will be like."

"Groups of Jedi and apprentices will be scattered in each region of the Kingdom with Order members."

"How did…? Never mind. What is this Order of the Phoenix, anyway?"

"A society that works under the radar to over throw Voldemort. It is also SECRET for the most part. So don't walk around Hogwarts blabbing about it."

There was more yelling downstairs.

"Mother and Father will be okay in the morning."

He glared at me.

As we walked down the stairs we heard Mother, "You WHAT?!"

"I invited Obi-Wan Kenobi for Christmas dinner. He's going to see how well marriage works and send word back. I came clean with the council. For the meantime, I've been placed on immunity, since the issue is put before them by your daughter. At lease we know she has a spine."

"Look, I know that I'm harder on Bess than others. But that doesn't mean I want to person going to be the child's father in my house!"

"Mother, it won't be like that. It'll all be artificial. However, I'm sure the natural way can be arranged."

"Bess, watch your mouth. And he's your master, too?"

"Yes. I trust him. I trust him incredibly so."

"Yes, dear, you should."

"Mother, I love him as my mentor. He loves me as his student. He sees this as duty, and so do I. Perhaps, he'll love the child. But like I said, it won't be for a while yet. I won't even try until I am almost 15. If Master Kenobi is coming to dinner, so be it."

Mother stood silent, staring at me, like I was a freak, a teenage ball of rebellion.

This was going to be a long, embarrassing home visit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe:

Bess and Mummy tap-danced around each other until Christmas Day. Then, Mummy and Bess turned into their bi-annual kitchen tag team. Around noon, we would open gifts.

Mum and Dad bought Gretchen and I new scale sets, new dragon hide gloves, and a new muggle outfit apiece. They gave Jason $20 American (foreign money, because they legitimately thought he was American, and a certificate for a spring-born owl. Bess received a large stone, painted with a dark glaze, and koi fish. It would be something she always carried around.

Gretchen and I gave Mum and Dad a huge tin of tea from a small café in Hogsmeade. Jason and Bess got them a certificate for a dinner for two at the Three Broomsticks.

While the power cooker team dived back into their work, Gretchen fiddled with one of her textbooks, Dad meditated in a corner, and I played quietly with Bess' rock, and Jason was doodling on some parchment.

"Chloe, no touchy!" Bess hollered. I sighed and walked up to Jason. I didn't know him very well, but if Bess trusted him, I figured he was safe.

"I challenge you to the Alphabet Drawing Game. I'll go easy on you."

He grinned. "You underestimate my power."

"I'll even let you go first…you are the guest, after all."

He drew a swing-set from "A".

I drew a butterfly from "B".

He drew a can on "C".

I turned "D" into a protractor.

We went back and forth.

Then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door. There stood not only Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Master Yoda, Remus Lupin, and good ol' Mad-Eye Moody.

"Apologize to your mother I will. Need to speak with her I do."

"Yes, Master. Of Course. Please come in."

"How have you been, Chloe?" Lupin asked me.

"Well, thank you. You helped me on the path to success. I hadn't realized teaches could be so kind. How are you?"

"That's very good to hear. I've been as good as to be expected. It is no secret I am a werewolf."

Silence…

Lupin walked away.

"Professor Moody, it's good to see you."

"I didn't do much teaching, but it's nice to meet you."

There was another palpable silence, until Gretchen shouted, "Hey Mad-Eye!"

I closed my eyes and silently was begging her punishment by his hands would be swift and mostly painless.

He LAUGHED.

"Finally, someone brave enough to say that to my face. You must be Gretchen."

"Yep. That's me."

"Well, both of you girls can call me Mad-Eye. Now, the Jedi girl is?"

"In the kitchen with Mummy. She will be going to change soon. We all will except Father."

"I see." Moody's eye swished toward the kitchen door.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"I would favor a brandy or a glass of wine…or firewhisky..." he replied.

"Professor Lupin?"

"A glass of wine, please."

"Master Kenobi?"

"A glass of wine sounds fine."

"Master Yoda?"

"None for me thank you."

I poured the drinks for the guests.

Bess shuffled out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs faster than I had ever seen her go before.

"What a frivolous waste of ability," I heard Kenobi mumble.

I followed her up the stairs. Gretchen followed me.

Bess was already changing into her only muggle outfit. An owl was sitting patiently on my desk.

There was a letter from Ernie:

_Happy Christmas, Chloe! I hope your holiday goes better than what you expected. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again at school._

_Love, Ernie._

I thought about asking the owl to wait, but instead, I scrawled on a scrap of paper:

_Merry Christmas! I'm glad to hear from you. Bess and Mummy have been okay with each other this break. I miss you, too. And you know what? I think I might love you, too!_

_Love, _

_Chloe_

I motioned for the owl to wait, raced down the stairs and grabbed a dead mouse from the freezer. Back upstairs, he took the mouse from me, flew around my head once, pecked me hard, and then flew out the window.

I rubbed the spot where is beak hit, then changed clothes.

Bess flew back down the stairs. I could have sworn she jumped them all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After all the Ondra clan was ready, we all gathered around the table.

Father sat at one of the heads, and Mother sat to his right. I sat next to her and Gretchen sat next to me. Next to her was Lupin. Yoda was next to Lupin, and directly across from Father. To Yoda's right was Moody, followed by Kenobi, Bess, and then Jason.

Bess kept her head down, looking at her plate. Her eyes were closed, and I could see sweat on her forehead.

Everything was tense.

"Well, if we don't eat, my dear, we'll all perish. The ham looks and smells lovely. Maser Yoda, this is my beautiful wife, Rovera. Now, Grandmaster, you are the guest of honor. Please go first." Father floated the ham toward the aged creature.

Yoda took a slice or two. Then he passed the platter to Moody. Yoda then partook of the vegetables etc.

When everyone was served, we sat patiently until Master Yoda took the first bite. After he did, all of us dug in. Except Bess. She played around and took a few bites here and there.

Master Kenobi seemed to really be pleased with the food and spirits.

"Mrs. Ondra, this is very good."

"Well, Bess made that. She has always liked to help in the kitchen."

Bess neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

"Well, children, stay in here. We adults need to talk about Bess' mission. We'll call you in when the time is right," Father said.

I saw Jason sneak in with the adults, and I knew he would hide himself well.

"Chloe, when do we get to have wine at Christmas?"

"When we are 16."

"But that's like three more years for me!"

"I don't make the rules, Gretchen. In America, you have to be 21."

"Three years isn't so bad."

"That's right."

Bess was still playing with her food.

"Bess, what's wrong?"

"HUH?!"

"Bess?"

"N-nothing."

I sighed. "Sure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I snuck into Jason's room after lights out.

He was reading JANE EYRE.

"Sucker for romance?"

"AHH! No! I-I-I…*ahem*. I get an inner thrill from her pain."

"What did they talk about?"

"Who?"

"The adults."

"Your mother yelled at Yoda and Kenobi. Yoda convinced her why it had to be Bess. She also said she had better meet Ernie over the summer or she will deem you too young to date."

"Please tell me HOW this even came up that I had been seeing Ernie."

"Yoda brought up how Bess was more sensitive to relationships since you have gotten with Ernie, and she was upset you hadn't told her yet."

Of course, Mummy would be upset.

"And?"

"And your father is still on temporary immunity. Yoda thinks more observation is needed, and potentially of another couple."

"I see."

"Yep…so…how's Bess?"

"She's…still in shock it would seem. She hasn't said much. She was embarrassed of the way Mummy got that tipsy and sat on Dad's lap, nuzzling him. I mean, it was awkward with you and the other guests here. But, she just won't talk."

"I'll talk to her in the morning. And she might feel better after she wakes up, too."

"True. Okay. Well, Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Force willing, Chloe."

Geez…no wonder he and Bess had been best friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Bess:

Finally, we were back at Hogwarts. Away from Mother.

Anakin dragged me immediately to the Owlery. Jack swooped down, begging for affection. I pulled out a dead mouse from my pouch for her.

"What's up, Skywalker?"

"Padmé's pregnant."

I froze. "What?"

"Padmé is pregnant."

"Oh…my…."

"What am I gonna do?"

"How far along is she?"

"Not very."

"You two aren't going to do anything rash, are you?"

"NO! I could never live with myself…she wouldn't be able to, either."

"Okay. My advice to you, is to tell Obi-Wan. Then come clean to the council."

"What? Why?"

"My father is on temporary immunity. And, Jason said Yoda thinks they need another couple to observe. And, if anyone can show them what love is, it's you and Padmé. I love her. You know that. When you're near her, you glow. You love her so much…it makes me want to cry and I'm heartless."

"You're not heartless. Anyway, I think I should at least tell Obi-Wan."

I sensed his fear.

"Anakin, I'll be right there with you if you want."

Anakin used his comlink to contact Padmé.

"Tonight we come clean with Obi-Wan. To whole truth."

"Oh, Anakin….I agree."

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Bess is coming too….I would like her there."

"It would be good to have a witness."

"I'll meet you tonight, sweetheart."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As promised, I met the Skywalkers in an abandoned classroom.

"Wait here. I'll go find Master Kenobi."

Thankfully, he wasn't hard to find, sitting at the head of the Hufflepuff table.

"Master, may I speak to you privately?"

"Of course, Bess. Excuse me, gentlemen."

I led him to the abandoned classroom.

I knocked in case.

"Enter," Anakin shouted.

"Anakin? Padmé? Bess?"

"Obi-Wan, let me explain," Anakin started.

"Okay?" asked Obi-Wan, still perplexed.

"Obi-Wan, a few years ago, after the first battle of Geonosis, I escorted Padmé back to Naboo. On Naboo, we were married. It was witnessed by C-3PO and R2-D2. To make this confession shorter, we found out over the holiday, that Padmé is pregnant. I told you because I trust you and am sick of lying to you. You're my brother, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sat atop a desk in a pensive state.

"I suppose I can turn a blind eye. After all, I love you and I can't bvear to see you thrown out of the order, or the senator potentially scorned."

"No. Obi-Wan. I'm coming clean. Period. We're reporting ourselves."

"Anakin, no. You'll only be throwing your life away."

"I'd regret more leaving Padmé. I can't leave with a clear conscience. I'd hate myself."

"Obi-Wan, I've tried to not let this happen. I take full responsibility. But, even if Anakin is forced out, you are more than welcome in our home," Senator Amidala commented gently.

"Master, they need support, not scorn. I know I'm just a padawan, but I support them."

"Only because your father saw fit the break the rules, too."

"No!"

"You seem intent on disagreeing with me!"

"No, Master, I think the code is half right. We bury our emotions. Why did you think the Slytherins call us Halflings?"

"Bess, that is out of line. Calm down."

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin looked disappointed with me, and Padmé looked grateful for my compliance.

"When are you going to tell the council?" Master asked, much calmer.

"In the morning," Anakin replied.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there."

Obi-Wan left. I stood in silence with the star-crossed pair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the reveal, I was summoned.

"Bess, watch over Senator Amidala during her pregnancy, you will," Yoda ordered.

"Yes, Master."

Two major assignments. Just what I had always wanted…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe:

"She's WHAT?!" I asked.

"Pregnant, with child, expecting, fertile, preggers, prego, in the family way, knocked-up, having a baby-," she extrapolated.

"Okay, okay. Still…you're to protect her?"

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"No, no. It's just...you're more rules oriented."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Obi-Wan says jump, you ask 'how high?', when Anakin would have asked 'why?' or said 'no.'"

"So you're saying, what?"

"You don't have a rebellious bone in your body."

"I guard at YOUR precious DA meetings!"

"Well, that's about all you've probably ever done."

I could tell she was done discussing it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Arithmancy, Fives was back. I knew he was a clone, but I had no idea what they looked like.

After class, I asked to see his face.

"No, miss. Only if commanded."

"By whom?"

"A Jedi or a higher ranking trooper."

"I'm Bess Ondra's sister."

"Sorry. Means nothing."

"Fives, I'm just curious as to what you look like."

There was another clone walking past the door.

"Hey, Boil, take off your helmet!"

"Yes, sir."

He took it off.

He had a tanned, chiseled face. He had large brown eyes. They were so mournful, I was sorry I asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I snuggled up with Ernie that night. I told him of her second assignment.

"They must really trust her."

"I don't know. It's almost like they're trying to crack her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next trip to Hogsmeade, Bess wasn't my shadow. But, Umbridge's power was growing.

Shortly after the DA was founded, she had created a No Clubs without Permission policy. We did it anyway. But meetings were becoming increasingly dangerous. She was starting to interrogate people. She appointed several Slytherin students to the Inquisitorial Squad. They were her personal goons, and were severely aggressive.

One practice, I was trying to disarm Gretchen and accidentally knocked her back into a bookcase, and four books fell on her head.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Splendid…who are you?"

I couldn't really blame her for this one.

"Gretch? Do you need an ice pack?"

"No. Who are you?"

"I should take her to Madam Pomfrey," I said to Harry.

"Who?"

"Okay, Girly, up you go…Bess? Anakin?"

"All clear, sis."

Gretchen shoved the books that had fallen on her in her bag.

I escorted her down the hall, toward the infirmary, when we were blocked by Malfoy.

"Brave enough wandering around without one of the Halflings?"

"I was here before they were. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're on the list to be seen by Umbridge. Both of you, actually."

"Well, Gretchen had another accident…it was my fault…I'm taking her to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Not now, you aren't."

He grabbed my arm, and dragged us both to the DAtDA room, and up the stairs, and into her office. A room so pink, I could have puked. There were cats everywhere…on plates, animated. So lifelike. They were all sickeningly cute. There was lace on the pink-clad curtains, tied back with pink bows.

"You must really like cats," Gretchen spewed, "I-."

I covered her mouth. Umbridge whirled around just as Gretchen attempted to lick my hand.

The toad's eyes glinted.

"I shoved her into a bookcase on accident, and then books fell on her head, increasing the injury. I was taking her to the Madam when Draco Malfoy stopped us."

"You can take her when we're through," she replied sweetly.

I got chills.

"Would you girls like some tea?"

"We would be thrilled."

She produced two cups from the table behind her.

Even the tea was grey-pink.

"Sugar? Milk?" she didn't wait for the reply, and nudged a small urn of milk and a bowl of pink sugar crystals toward us.

The pre-mixed tea made me wary. I held my cup on its saucer, spooned a single scoop of sugar in, poured in a small amount of milk, and then stirred the solution in my cup as slow and long as I dared. Gretchen followed suit.

I have to hand it to Gretchen. Even in her dumber days, she had good intuition. She didn't even take a sip. I didn't either. But we both pretended.

"So, what do you girls know about a club called Dumbledore's Army?"

"Ma'am?" I asked, feigning another sip.

"Dumbledore's Army. A secret society, revolting against the Ministry of Magic, within these very halls of Hogwarts?!"

Her black hair bow and wide smile helped entertain the notion that she was in truth a toad, especially at this close distance.

"I've never heard of such. But why would we, of all students, be involved? We have never had any major run-ins with teachers. We have never had to report to Mr. Filch for any wrong-doings. I have a steady boyfriend. My grades are all high. Same with Gretchen…just not the boyfriend part…"

"Yes, but all these things help point toward you girls being time-bombs. From mild as refusing to do homework or extreme as staging an uprising. All forms of rebellion are bad, and could spell out imminent treason."

"Why would we do that? We like it here. Who would want to risk expulsion?" Gretchen asked.

"Gretchen. Dear, simple, Gretchen. I just want to be your friend. Help me help you," Toady simpered.

"Professor Delores Umbridge, I'm not 'simple'. I may take a bit longer when it comes to logic or jokes, but when I study I excel. From what I can tell, you don't want us to excel. You want us to fail, by feeding us lies to pacify the weak-minded. If this is an interrogation, we've answered your questions. I assume we're dismissed. Come on, Chloe. I want an icepack for my head," Gretchen retorted.

I followed her from the office in half shock.

My sister, who was dumber than a sack of hammers, said something brilliant.

"Chloe, it won't last. I've already forgotten where the hospital wing is."

I took her hand. "It's this way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bess was around us students less and less, but around Senator Amidala more and more. We all saw her body changing.

Temporary leave was killing her. (More of a temporary suspension really). She helped out teachers where she could with Bess at her heels. Bess was her shadow now, and I could tell she saw it as an honor.

"Yes, Milady" and "No, Milady" and "Right away, Milady."

Something about Padmé made people want to give to her. To help her. Many of us students sought out her company and advice. She frequently would listen, like a therapist. The poor woman.

Anakin, surprisingly, was allowed to remain a Jedi. At least until the end of the Clone Wars.

The DA meetings continued as normal for the time being, but other issues started to arise for the Jedi.


	20. Chapter 20

Bess:

I could feel Anakin's pain ripping through the walls and floors of Hogwarts.

I shot up in my pajamas and lugging Wampa, ran out of the common room, and up many flights of stairs to the cluster of abandoned classrooms set up for and given to the Skywalkers.

"Anakin!" I pounded on the door.

"GO AWAY, BESS!" he cried. I tried the doorknob. It was locked.

I knew there were spells I could try…or find someone to try. But I was losing time already.

"Anakin, let me in."

"NO!"

I pulled a pin from my hair. It broke in the lock immediately.

I used the Force. The lock clicked.

I shoved the door open before he could react. I ran back toward where Padmé was somehow still asleep.

"Milady, help me, please."

She shot up immediately.

"ANI!"

Together, we got him to a chair.

"Milady, please get someone else."

"Yes. I will."

Padmé fled.

"Anakin, breathe. You're okay. You're okay."

He was sobbing into my shoulder, hard and soaking my top. He was like a child. His moans and cries were those of extreme mental anguish.

I just rubbed his back, and let him weep. Sometimes, it's just better to cry.

"Anakin, it's okay. You're going to be fine. Everything will be fine."

"NO!"

Conducting the Force, he shoved me off at my ribs so hard I hit the wall. He leapt at me, slapping me across the face back handed, and he punched me so hard in the stomach it forced me to vomit.

He was suddenly off of me, and pinned against the wall by Mace Windu and Kit Fisto.

"Bess, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"I'm *gag* fine."

He helped me up. Padmé and a House Elf wearing strange garments were cleaning up the sick.

"I'm sorry, Milady and sir elf."

"No, Bess. You're alright."

Kenobi was giving me a physical. I winced when he started checking over my ribs.

"I don't think they're broken, but there's definitely some damage."

"I'm alright, Master."

Anakin, what made you react like this?" Mace Windu asked concerned.

"That dream…and her saying that's okay…when it's not. I just snapped."

"Skywalker, in much pain, he is," Yoda announced.

Yoda's face was the softest and gentlest I had ever seen it. His eyes bled sympathy.

Master Windu stepped up to ask the burning question.

"What happened in the dream, Anakin?"

Anakin gave a shuttered breath.

"Padmé was having the baby, but something was wrong. I don't know what. But she was in agony, begging me to help her, but she was dying, and Obi-Wan was encouraging her to hang on, but she…she just couldn't."

"Senator, take the portal to the temple in the morning. Get checked out. Anakin, you think these could be infiltrations?"

"No. No. How could they?"

"The Sith still run rampant. We haven't caught them."

I just noticed Obi-Wan and I had been gripping each other in awkward hugs.

We simultaneously let go and he started prodding my ribs again.

"Obi-Wan, let's all talk with Anakin. Padmé too. Bess, you're too young."

_But not too young to bear you a child._

"I'll go back to Gretchen and Chloe…alone."

I turned to the door.

As I walked out, I collided with a mountain of a man."

"You must be Bess."

"Yes. I am."

"Your sis'ers be Chloe and Gretchen?"

"Yes."

"What are you doin' up?"

"I sensed Anakin was in trouble."

"But you're the one lookin' hurt."

I had been holding my ribs and he cheek where he had slapped me.

"Yeah. I've been banged up worse than this, though."

"When?"

"In the Clone Wars. I was a commander. I had a squadron. But that's okay. This is much quieter…and safer."

"Quie' tends to be good."

"Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"I should have known you were back. I haven't been to one of those classes in months."

"I was so happy that Dumbledore worked out his agreement with the Jedi. Great man, Dumbledore."

"He seems kind enough."

"He is…like I said, great man Dumbledore.

"I really should get back to bed, Mr. Hagrid."

"Hagrid. Perhaps. It is late."

I turned away from the giant.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At breakfast, I was staring into my oatmeal, when someone tapped me from behind.

I had my arm raised to strike until I saw my wrist restrained.

"It's just me, Jumpy!"

"Jason!"

"What happened to your face?"

"Skywalker."

"Anakin? Really?" he was skeptical.

"Yes."

"That's what I felt then? His pain?"

"Yes, Jason. I tried to comfort him, and he attacked me."

"Anything but your face hurt?"

"My ribs and my pride."

"Okay…Gretchen has some books she wants to show us after dinner."

"Okay. That's ages from now."

"True."

I saw Anakin trying to flag me down.

"I'll see you tonight, Jason."

"Okay, see ya."

I turned and dashed for the stairs, hoping to make it to the library and lose him, but I had no such luck. Halfway up the stairs, he caught up and grabbed me by the arm.

"Bess, I-."

I waved him away.

"Bess…" he sounded surprised.

I just help up my hand and started to turn away.

"Bess…" now he sounded hurt.

I finally looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry…and I know it's not enough, but I'm trying," he said while handing Wampa back to me.

"Thank you."

"Bess, please forgive me."

"How can I not, Master?"

"It-It's Anakin in private, remember?"

"Excuse me, Master Skywalker."

I started up the stairs again.

"Bess!" he called after me.

I turned.

"Please…please…"

"I forgive, but it will take some time to forget."


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe:

Gretchen herded us into the same broom cupboard as before. I suppose I should start referring to it as "Our Cupboard," as it was kind of our talking in private spot.

"These books…" she started.

I grabbed one.

"They look like normal books."

"That one does. Look at these," she responded casually.

Three of the four books were handwritten, mostly in a language I couldn't and still cannot read, in an extremely masculine hand.

"Wow," I gawked.

"Jason, look. Sith carvings," Bess pointed out.

"Written by 'The Sage'," he said as a shadow fell across his face.

"Look at the newer looking one," I pointed out.

"The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection?" Gretchen asked.

"I saw these floating around last year. I think these were the books fake Moody used."

"There are notes all around the margins. Some is English. But most of it looks like a strange scrawl of symbols," Gretchen said.

Bess took the book from her hands.

"These are written in my galaxy's text," she explained.

"Oh, great! Well, will you translate it for us?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. But not until I'm on temporary leave next year."

"But that's months from now!" I whined.

"I've got missions. Get over it."

"Fine…" I moaned.

"She's right, Chloe. And we've got time. Nothing here will help us stop Umbridge," Gretchen said.

"Grrrrrr…you're probably right. And I hate it when you're right," I grumbled.

"Yeah. I promise I'll translate these."

I was never this impatient. But something about this Sage was stirring.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alas, our luck had run out.

Bess was called to a meeting, as was Anakin. We had no guard, and decided to proceed with our scheduled DA meeting anyway.

It began with our normal routine (review, learn two new spells, practice spells, get a message from our fearless leader, dismiss, and then disperse discreetly) with reviewing and the learning spells to practice. Just as the agenda had always been.

About halfway through the practice, there was a rumbling sound. We all stopped in our tracks.

The rumbling grew more intense, like the T-Rex tremors in _JURASIC PARK _(our mother had taken us to see that movie. I have no idea why, but it was really, really cool).

Then the wall shattered into a pile of rubble, revealing Umbridge, Mr. Filch, and the Inquisitorial Squad. We were caught.

Gretchen nudged me. Then I saw her: one of our own was struggling in Toady's grasp. A girl. She was also hiding her face in an act of shame and fear. Or at least attempting to hide. Her face was covered with angry, red pustules.

It was Marietta Edgecombe. She accidentally let her hands drop enough to reveal that the boils formed the word SNEAK in feminine, loopy cursive.

"POTTER, COME WITH ME! Draco, hold the rest here…" Umbridge barked.

There was no escape.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sometime later, we were told to put our names on a piece of parchment, held by Malfoy, then to proceed to our dorms. But I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't fault us for standing up for the right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dumbledore fled.

Overnight, the toad rose to the Headmaster position, keeping all of us for a six hour detention of line writing.

Every last DA member, except Marietta Edgecombe.

Bess willingly submitted her own name, and was more than willing to participate in the mass punishment.

Howlers exploded at many students at breakfast over the course of the next week and a half.

I didn't expect Howlers for us three, as that was not our mother's style.

Wrong!

Envelopes dropped in front of me, Gretchen, and Bess. Ash perched in front of me expectantly. I handed him a hearty piece of my ham. He took it with relish and flew away. I saw Mother's owl, Gwen, leave Gretchen and Jack flee from Bess, carrying a mouse in her beak.

I looked at my sisters.

"Together," Bess mouthed.

Gretchen and I nodded in agreement.

"One…" I mouthed.

"Two…" Bess followed.

"Three…" Gretchen finished

RIP!

"Chloe, I'm so proud of you! You should have a spine! Although I wish you hadn't gotten caught!

I love you!

LONG LIVE POTTER!"

All of us received similar messages. (Bess had an extended lecture about not bringing down the Jedi and Obi-Wan singlehandedly).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dreaded six-hour arrived.

We were all rounded up into the great hall, where rows of desks and chairs had been set up with a few pieces of paper, a box of tissues, and a single black feather quill per desk. There was no ink.

Harry snuck up behind Gretchen and me and whispered, "Brace yourselves. These are incredibly painful. The more emotionally deadened you are the better. Reaction gives_ her_ satisfaction. Got it?"

I gulped hard.

Bess already appeared stoic. Not that that was a new thing for her.

"Take your seats, children," Umbridge commanded. She was wearing flowing pink robes. It was vile.

We all did as instructed, even Fred and George Weasley. We had lost the uphill battle.

"Pick up your quills. You are to write 'Rebellion is a poor life choice' for next six hours. There will be one restroom break per child. I suggest waiting as long as possible to use it. Begin!"

Less than thirty seconds later, the first wails of the first years were heard. I forced my quivering hand to still.

I finally obeyed her first command, quill cold in my hand. It was real feather, but had a false end, made of solid iron.

I took a deep breath, then began:

_Rebellion is a poor life choice._

My hand tingled. The ink was red. An unusual color for students to use as punishment.

_Rebellion is a poor life choice._

My hand stung that time, the ink looking like wet, fresh, blood.

_Rebellion is a poor life choice._

The pain was sharp and cutting in my hand. I turned it over, and saw my true punishment.

'Rebellion is a poor life choice' was carving itself onto the back of my hand. I wasn't writing in crimson ink. I _was_ writing in my own BLOOD!

I stifled my cries and blinked back my tears. She would get no such pleasure from me. I bit my tongue as hard as possible and kept going.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I took no bathroom break, so I just left with everyone else.

Marietta Edgecombe was standing outside the door, wearing a balaclava to hide her disfiguration, however most of us took the time to sneer, hiss, and some even purposely bumped her.

Bess caught up to me, her face totally wiped clean of all emotions, her hand looking as infected as mine.

"How do you do it?" I asked, tears finally spilling out of my eyes.

"Conducting the Force, I can detach myself from pain. Give me your hand."

I gave it to her. Suddenly, the pain was eased.

"How?"

"The Force."

"Me, too! Me, too!" Gretchen squealed.

I could tell my outlook on the Force and my sister was changed drastically in that moment.


	22. Chapter 22

Bess:

After Umbridge "assumed the throne" as it were, she kept trying to force (pardon the pun) us Jedi out but was continually undermined by her precious Minister of Magic, "Because it is a good example of how to deal with skilled non-magic personnel in the community."

But this made me realize I shouldn't wait as long as I had planned to try to fulfill my first mission: the baby. I knew we Jedi were skating on thin ice during that dark period.

I'd sent a reply to my mother's "Howler". She answered that letter with a message that made me feel light headed.

"Bess, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Where's Chloe? Gretchen?"

"I think they are in the Library. Why?"

"Later."

I bolted to them, ignoring the Librarian's cries of protest.

"What's going on?" my sisters asked simultaneously.

"Mom," I handed them the letter.

"She's PREGNANT?!" Chloe shrieked.

"Yep."

"But…but…she's old!" Gretchen squealed.

"Isn't it more dangerous now that she's older?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. But she will be fine. She'll be perfectly fine," I assured them.

"I wonder…I hope it's not another set of twins," Gretchen groaned.

"I doubt it," I responded.

"I can't believe she's having a baby, too."

"Well stop worrying. You've got finals approaching, and neither of you need to look like that Edgecombe girl. Ernie wouldn't like that at all."

Chloe blushed deeply.

"So, I suppose another offspring will change things."

"Yes. I know it will," Chloe said encouragingly.

But I wasn't so sure another baby to look after was such a good idea. Especially if the baby was going to be like me: Jedi. Mother would write off the child as useless and insufferable…just as she had labeled me. Slightly better than a "squib" but much better than a muggle.

Anakin popped up behind me and pulled me away by my arm.

"Bess?" Chloe called after us.

"NO YELLING IN THE LIBRARY!" the Librarian yelled at her.

Anakin pulled me into the hallway.

"Look, I know you may not be wanting to talk to me right this minute, but I need to ask you about your thoughts on the childbearing assignment."

"Okay?"

"When are you going to try to fulfill the mission?"

"My initial intention was to wait until this upcoming November, when I turned fifteen; however, after getting a delightful taste of the enemies we could be facing," I said while flashing my wounded flesh under his nose, "I know not much longer. Of course with my mother pregnant as well as your wife, there will be some interesting happenings going around."

"So? When then?"

"Right after Hogwarts is on its summer break. I'll escort my sister's home, then head back through the portal with Obi-Wan."

"Your mother is…?"

"Yes. And your wife."

"So you will definitely have your hands full."

"Yes, sir. But perhaps it's better that way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Things continued to grow steadily worse under the Age of Umbridge. Curfew was earlier and stricter. The food was increasingly bland. Several pictures of cats were added to the walls in each area of the castle, mewing and being sickeningly adorable. However, they had a dastardly purpose: her spies.

Many a child was caught doing silly things by those cats.

Jason was the one who pointed it out to me.

"Those chanted cat portraits report their findings directly to her. That's why they are hanging in every hallway, every classroom, and every common room. She can't have them in the dorms, because that'll get her arrested for pedophilic reasons."

"How do you know?"

Jason held up his hand, which had scars that plainly read 'Spying is a dirty habit' and 'I will not defy the authority of my teacher', along with the still fresh 'Rebellion is a poor life choice'.

"Right…" my own injury stinging.

"Yeah…"

"I didn't realize that you've been caught so many times."

"Spying is a dirty profession, and I'm no James Bond."

"James Bond gets caught every movie!"

"Okay, so I am James Bond."

I suppose I should have been grateful we didn't have to address her as Emperor Umbridge yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry and the Weasley twins had long been banned from the playing of "Quidditch," but that didn't mean the twins were willing to comply forever.

The twins escaped from Hogwarts on their confiscated brooms.

I was not present.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe:

I was not in the OWL testing room when the Weasley twins escaped.

But who hadn't seen the dragon concocted of fireworks chase Umbridge?

How the twins go their brooms back became one of life's many "Don't Question It" moments.

The dragon chased the dreaded Unbridge halfway across the grounds before the gunpowder mixed with magic exploded, and the Empress of Hogwarts fainted.

Harry pulled my arm, "Come on. I'm choosing you for my team. Gretchen and Bess, too."

I kept Harry in my sights and pulled my sister away from the spectacle.

"But I want to see the half dead Umbridge!" Gretchen whined.

"Harry needs us."

That shut her mouth.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Gretchen, Bess and I bounded up the stairs toward Toady's office. Harry grabbed Jason's arm on the way up…on the recommendation of Bess, of course.

"It's locked," Ron groaned.

Harry produced a knife and shoved it in the keyhole the door unlocked.

"Bess, go down the hall to the left. Lead Malfoy and other beasts away."

She bowed, "Yes, sir."

No one went right.

Harry threw some floo powder into the fire. None of us saw one of the many cats leave their place.

I held my breath while Harry stuck his head in the now coloured flames.

It was apparent that Toady's fainting didn't last long enough.

After just a few minutes, she burst through the door, her nostrils flared and eyes aflame. She yanked Harry from the fire then had her minions surround the rest of us.

"Draco, please fetch Severus and tell him to bring the Veritaserum."

"Yes, Ma'am," he gleefully replied, a wicked flash in his eyes.

"You nasty beasts! Why don't you children behave? There are rules for a reason! I will be obeyed. I am in direct connection with Cornelius Fudge! I have a position of authority. I have a station. And Children like YOU want to revoke my earned authority!"

"I'm smart; you're dumb. I'm big; you're little. I'm right; you're wrong. And there's _nothing_ you can do about it," Bess mumbled, restrained by Goyle.

Toady began to shake with fury.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

Her door flew open revealing Snape, in all his greasy glory. However, he was empty handed.

"Severus, give him the potion! He has been speaking with Dumbledore. I'm almost sure of it."

"Headmaster, I cannot, as you decimated my stores with your interrogations."

"But-."

"No buts. You used the last. And there is no way to replenish them without waiting the 28 lunar cycles."

"Very well."

Snape turned to leave, but Harry called after him, "Professor! He's got Padfoot in the place where his desire is hidden."

"Severus, what is this babbling?" Umbridge asked, clearly annoyed.

Harry and Snape observed each other several moments.

"I have no idea…and loosen your grips on those kids. Don't want to kill them….think of the paperwork."

Snape fled the room, his cloak whipping behind him.

"You were in conference with Albus Dumbledore, I don't know why. I don't even know how you got in here. And there are other ways of making you talk," she nastily spat while setting a frame with Fudge inside the glass, face down on her desk, as if that were truly him.

She drew her wand.

"_Cruci-."_

"STOP! We were talking to Dumbledore about his secret weapon!" Hermione burst out.

"Weapon?"

"Hermione!" Harry warned.

"Come on…we'll show you. Harry and I will show you."

Ron started to follow, but Crabbe had too good of a grip on him still.

About three minutes after the queen and her prisoners left, Ron offered candy around. I made eye contact with Bess and Gretchen. I tried to convey to take a candy, but not eat it. The people corralling us also partook. Suddenly, there were spontaneous nosebleeds and fountains of vomit. All the Slytherins fled. Except Malfoy.

He was suddenly six feet in the air.

"Ginny, NOW!" Bess shouted.

"What?" she asked.

"Anything," she whispered darkly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We all bolted down the corridor to the sound of Malfoy's wails for mercy, Gretchen riding on Bess' back (so she couldn't get distracted or lollygag).

"That was brilliant, Ginny," I panted as we ran.

"Thanks!"

We ran into the main hall.

"In here!" Neville motioned to the broom closet Bess, Gretchen, Jason and I knew all too well.

"They'll come back through the front," Neville pointed out.

After about ten minutes, Jason posed the question we were all wondering, "So, how do we get Umbridge out of the way?"

"I'm sensing she is meeting with an adversary. She won't be returning anytime soon," Bess countered.

"And _that_ should take care of her," I sighed.

After a few more minutes, there was a meowing outside the door.

"Mrs. Norris," Ginny moaned gently.

Bess shut her eyes and the dreadful sound ceased.

"You didn't off her, did you?" Ron asked.

"No. Told her she needed a nap so she can harass Mr. Filch for a fish later. I made her go sleep behind a tapestry on the tenth floor."

"Good," I responded as the entry doors flew open with a thud.

"We need to get the others and act NOW!" we all heard Harry exclaim in great frustration.

We all burst from the closet.

"Ron, how did you all get down here so fast?"

"Ron had nasty candy, Bess used the Force, and Ginny used the most beautiful Bat Bogey Hex….The best I've ever seen," Gretchen explained.

"Brilliant. We need to get to the ministry and rescue Sirius Black."

"The Sirius Black?" Neville, Gretchen, and I asked.

"Yes. But she's no the man the Ministry has painted him to be. I'll explain another time. How do we get there?" Harry asked.

"We need to take to the skies," Jason pointed out.

"Excellent, but Bess doesn't know how to operate a broom. None of you really except Ron, Ginny, and I," Harry pointed out.

"We could take Thestrals," Luna suggested.

"Good idea. Let's find some."

"I promise it won't be difficult. Look," Luna said.

Something I couldn't see was tugging at Harry's bloody sleeve.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?" Bess shrieked.

"Thestral," Luna explained gently. "People that have seen someone die in conscience memory can see them. For me, it was my mother. For Harry, it was Cedric Diggory."

"Who have you seen die?" I asked Bess gently.

"Clone Troopers. Hundreds of Clone Troopers."

I suddenly realized that a Jedi is no stranger to death.

"And we are going to what?" Ron asked.

"Ride them to the Ministry. We have a good chance to save Sirius. We just need to go. Now."

"Saving him means a lot to you. I'm in," Bess said.

"Brilliant! We can only fit two per beast. We need to split into pairs."

Bess whimpered gently as more beasts emerged from the treeline and headed "for Harry".

I was paired with Gretchen. Bess was with Jason. Then Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Luna.

Bess helped Gretchen up first then me, while Harry helped Ron and Hermione, while Luna helped Neville up.

Luna was sitting on the thestral as if she did so on a daily basis. Since I couldn't see them, she looked as if she were floating in midair in a lady-like manor.

"Ummmmmm….we need to get to the Ministry of Magic," Harry told the creatures.

I heard nickering like a horse, then I felt lurch, floating jerkily through the air for a minute.

Then, the creature began gaining altitude.

I think I might have peed a little. I could hear a sound equivalent to loud bat wings. Somehow, the sound was comforting.

"Look, Chloe! If we fall, we'll die!" Gretchen yelled gleefully over the wind whipping around us. I gripped onto her tighter, "Chloe, you're hurting me!" But I didn't care. I was not going to fall off, let alone let her fall.

Bess was burying her face into Jason's back, and gripping his waist tightly. Jason was sporting an almost exaggerated expression of pleasure. Harry and Ginny were having a blast. Hermione was screaming, making Ron panic, and Neville was gripping Luna and looking Sick. Luna was also enjoying herself.

We flew long and hard, over many towns and farm all across London.

Once we began our decent, my ears began to pop, and my stomach began to slowly unclench.

In the thestrals' defense, their landings are very smooth.

(I won't deny I made a spectile of yelling "LAND!" then kissing the blessed pavement).


	24. Chapter 24

Bess:

We landed and Chloe was so joyed, she kissed the ground. It was a bit much for someone that claimed I acted a fool on the train just months before.

But, I digress.

Harry urged us on to a booth with a "phone" in it. There were 10 of us and only enough room for 6 standing.

"Gretchen, Hermione, Luna, Chloe, up!" I ordered gently.

"Up where?" Chloe asked. I levitated her onto the shoulders of Harry. I levitated Gretchen on the shoulders of Ron. I set Hermione on Jason's shoulders and Luna on Neville's.

"Now let's try this."

We barely fit enough to close the door to the booth.

Harry made a mad grab for the phone.

I could hear a woman's emotionless voice but not what was being said.

"We're here to save someone, unless your ministry can do it first!" Harry told her as he hit 1 and 0.

Ten badges slid gently from a slot. They all read "Harry Potter Rescue Mission".

Harry passed out the badges, while we descended into the ground. We all pinned them on.

"When we get inside, we try and stick together. I've been here once before, so I know where we are going…sorta. We need to rescue my godfather then get out. He's being held by Voldemort."

"And how are we going to stop him and his minions?" I asked.

"We don't know if he has minions," Harry responded.

"A foolish mastermind would have come alone. However, from what I've gathered, Voldemort is no fool, no would he let himself appear to be such a fool. Even if they don't fully reveal themselves to us, they are here."

"I'm not so sure, Bess."

"The only thing the sith fear is death. If this guy really is evil, he will have gone to great lengths to protect himself."

"Okay, okay. Supposing Bess is right, we should probably each pick a partner. In case we get separated as a group."

"Okay!" everyone readily agreed.

Jason and Harry attached themselves, as well as Ron and Neville, Hermione and Gretchen, and Ginny and Chloe. They all stood shoulder to shoulder. This left Luna Lovegood as my partner.

Not that there was a problem. I liked Luna, and I could sense that the pair shakeups would serve as an advantage and work on our trust.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hello, Beth."

"No, my name is Bess."

"Oh. I suppose I have a wrackspurt or two floating around in my head."

"You are aptly named, Luna."

"Thank you!" She took no offense to my potentially cutting remark.

"I liked her immediately.

We followed Harry down many a corridor to a large atrium, where there was a lovely fountain with golden figures of a wizard, a witch, a goblin, a house elf, and a centaur.

"We are on the wrong level. We've got to go lower."

"Lead the way," Jason said.

Harry summoned a lift, and we all comfortably fit.

Luna's platinum blonde hair was hanging loose over her shoulders and back in ringlets. I really had no time for vanity, but it was pretty, and I suddenly felt inadequate in looks. Just for a few seconds. By then, I had re-focused my attentions on the task at hand.

"Level 9, the Department of Mysteries," the cold lady's voice said.

"Once inside, make sure you are with your partner, but make sure we are still together. If you get into trouble, send up red sparks. Don't scream. Screams echo, not revealing your location."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Bess? What now?"

"I don't have a wand."

"Oh, yeah…well…what do you have?"

"I have some flares."

"Close enough. Throw a few flares."

"Okay."

"Stay with your partners. Everyone. I can't stress that point enough. Here we go."

The black door creaked open, which revealed a circular room, with a marble floor so shiny, it looked like still water. As we all walked in, we could see 12 knob less doors, illuminated by candles emitting blue light.

"Okay, I don't know how this works," Harry mumbled.

The door behind us slammed shut, I used the Force to shove away all emotion because I was becoming afraid.

The room rotated. I kept my jay locked while Luna grasped gently at my robes.

"That wasn't the wrackspurts, was it?"

"No, Luna. But don't worry."

"Now I'm completely confused. Just follow my lead. If something happens, get out."

"Right, like your 9 back-ups are going to abandon you in the dungeons," I said.

"If Voldemort is there, he will want me. Not you. You can possibly get away."

"Obi-Wan would kill me. I'll do my best to get you out."

"Are all Jedi so stubborn?" he asked.

"Several of us are," I smiled, thinking of Anakin.

"Okay. Just be careful while we figure this out."

One of the doors finally opened. We all approached the doorway, revealing an average size room with plain desks and a large tank, filled with green liquid. Floating in the liquid, were what appeared to be human brains, drifting listlessly about.

"That's just nasty," I heard Chloe groan.

Apparently dear Ronald wasn't so revolted.

The liquid in the tank wasn't just water or formaldehyde or something semi-normal.

Ron removed a brain from the tank. Whatever the liquid was in the tank must have been subduing the brains. Threads shot out from its base, and wraped themselves around Ron.

"Hey, this tickles!"

"Ron, that's not good!" I yelped.

Ron continued to hold the brain, giggling delightedly.

"This isn't that –OWWWW!" Ron howled in bitter agony. The growths were cutting into his skin, and beginning to strangle him. He was soon becoming asphyxiated.

Every one of us was just watching his struggle in horror.

I came to my senses the fasted. I drew my lightsaber and slashed the creature to bits.

I offered my hand to Ron. He took it.

"Thanks, Bess."

"Don't mention it."

We all slowly backed out of the room. Hermione lingered briefly and marked a fiery X over the door with her wand. When she rejoined the group, the room spun yet again, but when it stopped, the X still clung to the door.

Harry and Jason walked up to another door. But it wouldn't open.

"Harry, try your knife from Sirius again," Hermione suggested. He drew the knife from his pocket, and wedged it where a lock would be bolted. With a crack, the blade was still stuck in the door, and Harry held the handle.

"Well that went well," I commented.

"Bess, shut your mouth before I take the liberty of shutting it for you," Chloe hissed.

"Yes, sister dear," I returned smartly.

"What's your idea, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry sat back on his heels to think.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing an archway that appeared to be empty.

"This doesn't seem too daunting," Jason mused.

"Things are seldom as they seem, Jason," Harry returned.

But things were just starting to get interesting…


	25. Chapter 25

_I am giving apologies in advance. With doing the Honor's program at my school, and with not having a copy of Order of the Phoenix, things are going slow. I am borrowing a friend's audiobook version of it, and it requires listening then deciding what to put, which is important with these next couple chapters. I wish it weren't that slow, but homework takes priority. Also, Monday afternoons are the best days for me to write, but I am also a procrastinator…So, I usually end up doing some kind of Paralegal course work during that time. But, semester is ending soon, and I'll be able to have some writing time to myself over the break. I am in college…talking like a high school student…anyway, I'm hoping to have Phoenix wrapped up by the time January rolls around. It's unlikely, but I'll be pushing ahead with that goal in mind. _

_Many thanks,_

_M_

Chloe:

The door was shut, and Hermione marked the door with a flaming X. I made sure Ginny and I were touching arms gently. She didn't seem to mind. I was completely terrified now, my heart pounding in my throat.

The room spun yet again. When it stopped, two door now had angry marks on them.

The door Harry chose next was locked, and wouldn't budge.

"Now what, Sherlock?"

"Jason, what I said to Bess earlier stands for you, too," I responded angrily.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Jason said sarcastically.

"No! We're not doing it," Harry said, obviously annoyed.

"Fair enough," said Hermione. "You could open the doors in your dream."

Hermione "X"-ed the door, and we all stepped back toghether.

The walls spun again, and Gretchen threw-up all over Hermione's shoes.

"Sorry," she moaned.

When the room finally stopped, yet again, Harry approached a door, but it opened easily.

Harry smiled with satisfaction.

He stepped in, and we followed.

The light was sparking and upon the walls there were dozens of clocks gleaming in the light. The ticking sounds quickly became obnoxious.

He led us closer to the specific thing emitting the light.

A jeweled egg in a jar. It hatched, revealing a humming bird, which began to die the moment it hit the wind. It fell back into the egg which can…well only be described as "un-hatched".

"We have to keep going," Harry reminded us.

We readily agreed.

Behind the jar, was another door.

"This is it," Harry hissed.

I could hear my heart in my ears and I made sure Ginny was still in grasping reach, while Harry gently opened the door.

It dawned on me to draw my wand. Everyone followed.

The door opened to a room with at cathedral ceiling, with wall to wall shelving. Upon the shelves ere thousands of grimy glass orbs. Their glimmer was dimmed by the dust, but still had some sparkle in the blue candlelight.

The room was cold, and I was wishing I had on more robes, especially since everyone BUT Bess had on school uniforms, so half of our group had on skirts. I shivered involuntarily.

Harry stuck his head down one of the isles. I was a few paces back, but I couldn't see or hear anything.

"Row 97?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry returned.

The rows were labled in silver numbers, and we stood at the beginning of row 53.

"Right," Harry pointed, "and keep your wands handy."

So, of course, Gretchen headed left, but was stopped by Hermione, who grabbed her elbow.

I was thankful we were still in a group as we made our way down the alleys looking for the illusive row 97.

Underneath each orb was an aging label, giving brief summaries. Every so often we would stop and listen. Each time we stopped, there was nothing but silence, usually interrupted by Gretchen.

Bess offered to switch partners with Hermione twice, but Hermione refused, clearly preferring stupidity to insanity.

Row 84 was just as uneventful as row 53 had been.

At row 97, we stood grouped together, looking down the row, expectantly.

No one was there.

"Sirius must be down at the end," Harry hissed. Then he continued to lead our trek down the aisle.

"He's got to be close," Harry whispered every so often.

We went down the entire tier, but no one was there. Everyone had dust all over themselves.

"Obi-Wan'll kill me," Bess murmured.

"Harry, I don't think he's really here," Hermione said gently.

Silence bit at the air.

Harry didn't look at anyone.

Harry ran across the end of the files succeeding only in kicking up dust.

Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"Harry," Ron whispered.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" Harry asked again, only curiously.

"It's got your name on it," Ron explained looking at a dusty orb.

"My name?"

The label was dated from what I could see 16 years before and "SPT to APWBD Dark Lord and ? Harry Potter."

Harry stared at the strange label.

"What's this about?" Ron asked.

"Harry don't touch it," said Hermione.

Of course, Harry was one of those children that when they are told to not touch they must touch, "Why not? It's got something to do with me, right?" he said while lifting the orb off its pedestal. Neville whined nervously.

Nothing seemed to happen.

But, from behind us, came a drolling man's voice.

"Very good, Potter. Now, turn around nice and slow and give that to me."

Black figures were emerging from thin air, blocking all means of escape. Eyes shone through slits in hoods, and 12 of 20 wands were pointed at our chests. Bess took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Ginny gasped in terror.

"To me, Potter," repeated the voice, slightly nastier, as he held out a hand.

My stomach lurched and I wanted to puke. We had half their numbers and a quarter of their combined skill.

"To me," came the order a third time.

"Where's Sirius?"

The figures laughed, a cruel woman's voice among them.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" she giggled gleefully.

"Always. Now, give me the prophecy, Potter," said the first voice.

"I want to know where Sirius is," Harry said again.

"I want to know where Sirius is," taunted the woman. The ring of deatheaters closed in, and were feet from their want lights hurting our eyes.

"YOU'VE GOT HIM! HE'S HERE! I KNOW HE IS!"

The woman mocked Harry, talking to him in baby talk about his dream.

Ron almost lunged, but Jason grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

The woman pealed with obnoxious laughter.

"Giving the other kids instructions, like that ginger would successfully fight us!"

"Oh, Bellatrix, you don't know Potter. I do," the first voice explained. "He suffers from a severe case of Hero Complex. The Dark Lord know that and played it to our advantage. Give me the prophecy, Potter," came the order again.

"I know Sirius is here!" Harry barked again.

"You should learn the difference between dreams and reality, Potter."

The way "Potter" was spat, I knew it had to have been Malfoy the elder.

"Give me the prophecy, or we start using the wands."

"Go on, then. We're ready!" shouted Harry, raising his wand to a battle stance. The rest of us followed suit, and Bess activated her lightsaber.

"A Jedi? Oh, the Dark Lord will be pleased."

But no move was made against us.

"Give me the prophecy and no one will get hurt," Malfoy warned.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah right! I give you the prophecy and you'll just let us skip off home?"

"Accio pro-," Bellatrix shrieked, but Harry created a shield and just barely managed to not drop the orb to the ground.

"I love games!" Bellatrix proceeded to shriek again…I suppose she just couldn't talk like a normal person.

"No! If it gets smashed-," Malfoy yelled at her.

A switch visibly clicked in Harry's head.

The chick ripped off her hood, and the obvious signs of a victim of Azkaban clung to her face but her eyes glinted in the same way as a wild animal, thirsty for blood.

"Oh, please let me play," she begged.

"Fine! The little one."

Gretchen went pale.

Bess growled and took a stance in front of Gretchen. "No. You. Won't," Bess told Bella darkly.

"Wait. You touch her, and I'll smash it. The Dark Lord wouldn't like that, now would he? What kind of prophecy is this?" asked Harry.

Bellatrix Lestrange became still.

"What kind?" she hisses. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope! I seriously have no clue."

Silence resonated throughout the area.

"Why does Voldemort want this?"

There were hissing sounds echoing down the aisles and resonating around our cluster, reminding me of cockroaches.

"You dare speak his name?" Bella asked horrified.

"Yeah!" Harry returned boldly, "I've never had a problem calling him Vol-."

"Shut up!" Trixie hissed wildly. "You take pleasure in defiling his name! You ruin it with your half-blood tongue."

"Newsflash: Voldemort's a half-blood, too!"

There were several gasps.

"Yeah! His mum was a witch and his father was a muggle! He's been lying to you?"

"Stupi-!" Bella tried. Bess deflected it back at her, while Malfoy tried to calm her.

Bellatrix successfully blocked the return, but then it hit a shelf, shattering several orbs. Smoke escaped from the shattered glass, dissipating into the air, but the voices now free, intermingled, creating and eerie echoing affect, while Malfoy and Lestrange were arguing.

"Enough! What is so special about THIS prophecy?"

"Playing games with us is a foolish choice, Potter," Malfoy warned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Dumbledore never told you that the origins of your scar were here?" Malfoy asked half condescending half amused.

"What?"

"It cannot be!" Malfoy leered happily, causing a chorus of giggles from his companions.

"Never told you…this explains why you didn't come earlier for it. We figured natural curiosity would have brought you here months ago."

"Did he now?"

Hermione hissed in my ear to start smashing shelves on Harry's mark.

Bess nodded when she heard and began eying the shelves close by.

"Why did I have to come and get it?"

"Why? Only the people allowed to retrieve a prophecy are those that it concerns, as discovered by The Dark Lord when he tried to use others."

"Why does he want one about me?"

"Both of you, Potter. Both of you. You've never wondered why there was an attempt on your life when you were a baby?"

Harry looked to the eyeholes in Malfoy's hood.

"Someone made a prophecy about us?" Harry asked. "And I had to get it? Why couldn't he have come to get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Trixie was wracked with giggles. "Like he could just walk into the Ministry of Magic? Especially with them ignoring his return…"

"So, you're doing his dirty work?" Harry asked.

Malfoy was going on another tangent, when harry gave the order.

"Reducto!" Nine of the ten voices shouted. Bess used the Force to pull down several nearby shelves.

"Run!" came the next order.

We all ran in the same direction, but in a disorderly fasion, with Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Bess sprinting ahead of the rest of us.

Someone managed to grab a hold of Harry, but Hermione stunned the perpetrator.

We reached the end of row 97, when Harry turned right, running as though in a marathon. Hermione and Gretchen, who had stopped to help Neville, were far behind. I was surprised to see Gretchen so focused.

The door we had come in was still open. Harry pounced through the door and waited until all of us managed to scramble through as well.

Hermione jinxed the door shut.

"Where are the others?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Bess passed us. I figured they'd be in this room."

I just then noticed Ginny wasn't around me anymore. I saw her pass me, it just then registered.

"They have Bess," I told Harry.

Jason suddenly looked extremely worried and pale.

"They must have gone the wrong way. But Bess is capable," Hermione assured Gretchen and me.

"Shhh!" hissed Neville.

Through the door, it was possible to hear shouts and loud footfall.

Malfoy yelled to leave someone because the prophecy was more important. He also called for a regroup, a split up, and for the goons to be gentle with Harry until they had the precious prophecy. He also said anyone else was fair game for killing "as necessary."

He proceeded to pair off his minions and sent them to search for Potter.

"Now what, genius?" Jason asked.

"We obviously can't stay here. We'll have to keep moving. It's our only chance."

We started running as softly as we could manage, trying to get away from the door Hermione had sealed. We almost reached the exit, too. The door shot open, and the others, including Gretchen dived behind the desks. I followed suit, trying to tuck in my robes the bare skin, hoping that my black robes would blend me into the shadows of the desk and wall. Though I covered my face, I could see the hems of our pursuers' robes coming closer. I shut my eyes, my heart pounding in my ears, eyes, and throat. I tried to calm myself as Bess might have.

I heard Gretchen's tight gasp for air. It appeared as though the deatheaters heard nothing.

"They probably made it to the hall," one growled.

"Check under the desks," the second one ordered the first.

The first voice's body leaned over to where Harry had dived.

Harry stunned the man, and the man fell backward, hit a clock, then slumped unconscious to the floor.

Harry started on the second man, grabbing him around the knees, forcing him to the ground.

Neville flipped his desk, and Hermione crawled out, as did Gretchen. Hermione disarmed the man and Harry, shooting their wands back toward the Hall of Prophecy. Harry shot up and dashed for the wands, but so did the deatheater. Neville, too.

Hermione shot another stunning spell, but missed the deatheater by inches, hitting a glass cabinet.

Hermione dashed forward, and stunned the deatheater successfully.

Hermione also summoned Harry's wand, but immediately handed it to him.

I crawled out. Gretchen and I were still trying to catch our breath when I heard Harry, Hermione, and Neville groan in disgust. Jason soon followed.

I then heard a severe scream. I looked at Gretchen and we both knew it was one of our people.

I pulled myself together and managed to catch up the other four.

"You can't hurt a baby!" Hermione said gently.

All I could think was "what baby?" it was a huge man's body with a baby's head. It was quite grotesque.

Harry urged us onward.

Gretchen's disgust was heard moments later as she caught up with us.

We scrambled into the black hallway. We saw two deatheaters heading toward us, so harry veered to the left and into an office. We followed him and Harry shut the door.

Hermione was attempting to magically seal it when it burst open again, the deatheaters lumbering inside.

Both deatheaters stunned us, and we were thrown back into the wall. My head made first impact, and I saw stars and pretty colours.

"Gotcha!" the man closest to Harry shouted joyously.

Hermione blocked a curse from being spewed from the close man.

Harry paralyzed the furthest deatheater.

"Great, Harry!" Hermione shouted.

But the triumph was short lived, as purple flames licked across her chest, coming from the closer man.

Hermione crumpled to the floor semi-gracefully.

Neville crawled to her aid.

The man kicked Neville in the face. Neville groaned and grabbed his nose. Gretchen yelled and ran to him. Jason, too.

I looked away from Neville and Hermione and saw Harry and the man I knew to be Antonin Dolohov (he had shed his hood), pointed each other's wands in each other's faces.

Dolohov couldn't speak for some reason, so he pointed at the prophecy in Harry's hand, and then at Hermione.

I began to feel queasy.

"You'll kill us all the minute I give it to you!" Harry fired back.

I swallowed hard.

"Harry, don't give it to him!" Neville urged, blood all over his face, hands, hair, and robes, even still pumping thickly out of his nose steadily.

I began to feel dizzy from the sight.

A crash broke everyone's concentration. The baby-headed monster was there, crying hysterically and swinging violently in all directions.

Harry petrified Dolohov.

The deatheater fell.

I turned from Neville to try and keep my lunch inside.

"Puke if you need to," Neville encouraged.

I suddenly was overcome with the stench of iron, and my munch came up, splattering onto the shiny floor.

"You're okay," Harry assured.

I saw Neville take Hermione's wand then he and Harry hoisted Hermione up onto Neville's shoulders.

As they left the room, Gretchen and I silently prayed that Bess was alive.

The baby-headed oddity was stumbling around the hallway far from us.

We snuck away from him and made it to the circular rotating room. The door shut and room spun. My head injury was not helping matters any. Gretchen and I both puked again.

When the room stopped, my heart sank.

Hermione's marks had faded.

Harry started to ask us our opinion of direction, when a door on the right flung open and four people stumbled out.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Bess!" Gretchen, Jason, and I all yelled gleefully.

Ron responded to Harry sounding as drunk as our mother on Christmas.

Bess had a burn on her right arm. She had shed her cloak, and her sleeve was severely damaged.

Ginny was clearly injured and in pain. Luna was seeing to her.

"Bess, what happened?"


	26. Chapter 26

Bess:

"Well, Ron was hit with something that made him go loopy, Ginny was just injured-," I started.

"Her ankle is broken," Luna said, tending to Ginny.

"Thank you, Dr. Lovegood! And I got burned. It hurts but I'll live. Luna seems fine. Four men chased us into a room, displaying your galaxy-."

"Solar system!" corrected Luna, cutting me off yet again.

"So now you're an astronomer?" I asked, severely annoyed.

"No, but-."

"Luna, let me finish! Anyway, the room seemed to have an anti-gravity setting, because we floated some. Anyway, -."

"Harry, we saw Uranus," Ron said giggling, cutting me short.

"Why you people named a planet after anatomy, I'll never know. Anyway, one had a hold of Ginny's foot. Luna blew up a model planet in his face, injuring him enough for us to escape. But, he wouldn't let go of Ginny's foot or his wand. He broke her ankle, and set my outer cloak on fire. I didn't get it off fast enough, so my sleeve caught. And…well…here is the result. I'm conducting as much of the Force as I can to keep the pain away."

"Oh, my. It's more than just a light burn. You're going to scar. For good," Jason said, examining it.

"Well, as long as I'm not dead. Like I said, I'm using the Force to subdue the pain. As long as my concentration isn't completely shattered, I'll be fine."

"Why is Ron all…loopy…again?" Harry asked.

"He was jinxed in some way. He's been loopy for a while," Luna explained again.

"Harry!" Ron slurred, "that girl is Looney Lovegood. Ha!"

"Everyone, we need to get out of here. Luna, you're in charge of Ginny. Gretchen, keep an eye on Ron. That leaves…Jason, Chole, Bess and me, since Neville his still hauling Hermione. We can do this!"

"Harry, we've got 1/12 the chance of scoring the exit," Chloe reminded.

"Right."

We were almost to a door, when a group led by the one called Bellatrix darted through the door and caught up with us.

We all managed to dodge the stunning spells that rebounded around the room.

Harry led us through the door ahead, followed by the Neville/Hermione pile, then Gretchen leading Ron, then Ginny and Luna. The rest of us tumbled through, and Harry slammed the door behind us.

We were back in the brain room. Ron shuttered and cringed.

"Everyone has learned their lesson: Don't touch," Harry reminded.

Luna, Chloe, Jason, and Harry began hexing the doors to shut and seal. But they weren't quick enough.

Five of our foes made it into the room with us.

Luna shrieked, and was thrown backward. She was as out of life as Hermione.

I used my lightsaber one handed, and deflected what I could, without losing too much concentration on pain control.

"Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked…now that I think back, that was almost the only tone she had.

Harry dodged her attack. I could sense Bellatrix's slight relief when she saw that the prophecy remained undamaged.

Ron staged around, laughing, while Gretchen chased him, but he was consistently one step ahead of her.

"You can't catch me," he giggled.

Even Bellatrix became still at this sight.

"Come here, my love!" Gretchen moaned after each failed grab.

"Gretchen, you tried to kiss him, didn't you?" I asked.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Maybe."

"Gretchen…" Chloe sighed.

Ron laughed and lunged out of Gretchen's grasp again.

"Is this a normal activity when falling in love?" I asked.

"No," Bellatrix choked.

"Not at all," Chloe added.

Another short bout of silence. This has made the moment as memorable as ever.

Bellatrix was the first to recover.

She stunned Ginny. Neville tried to stun back, but nothing was happening. I had not deactivated my blade, so I began deflecting their return fire.

One of the other men tried to stun him, but they missed.

Our initial group of 10 was down to 5…4. Gretchen was trying to keep Ron in line.

I knew my weapon could deflect stunning spells, but I wasn't sure about killing spells. And it was all I could do to keep up with the spells shooting around us, especially since I was down to one fully functional arm.

Harry dashed, and Harry made it. Harry held the orb high, and kept running.

"May the Force be with you," I muttered after him, while deflecting more spells. Bellatrix and three others dashed after Harry.

Gretchen finally had a hand on Ron, and stunned one of the men successfully.

It was the first time I had felt a stirring of pride for a long time.

"Jason, stay with me. The rest of you, try to get the others in a position to be dragged or carried," I ordered while finally rebounding a spell onto the remaining Death Eater.

"Neville, you carry Ginny. Mind her ankle. Ron, carry Hermione-," Chloe ordered.

"Why?" Ron slurred.

"It's a game. I've got Luna. We need to move," Chloe said.

I agreed with that plan, and helped her hoist Luna up, piggy-back style.

When I turned around, Jason was being restrained, and several Death Eaters had their wands pointed at us. I was debating making a move, but by then, we were surrounded.

Luna jerked awake suddenly. Hermione, too. Ginny was taken forcefully from Neville, and then Neville was restrained. Luna jumped off Chloe's back, and Hermione jumped off Ron's back.

"Hand over your wands…er weapons."

Everyone but Ginny handed over their wands. The Death Eater holding her pulled it from her limp fingers. This obviously mean I had to hand over my lightsaber.

We were led out of the room, to the hall. Then, we were taken back to the Arch room and down the stairs. We were all handed over to a different set of Death Eaters. I noticed Neville was thrown into the waiting grasp of Bellatrix Lestrange, and I was given to Dolohov.

"I tried, sir," I said to Harry as I was being handed off.

"Be quiet, Jedi!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chloe:

"You've had your fun, Potter. Now, hand me the orb, and I won't return the favor," Malfoy hissed.

"No!" Bess yelled.

"They all came prepared to die," Harry explained calmly.

Everyone but the still unconscious Ginny and the loopy Ron agreed.

"A foolish agreement. Dolohov, you may play with the jedi," Malfoy offered Dolohov with a generous wave.

Bess shut her eyes and swallowed hard.

Dolohov ran his finger along her jaw line.

"You're a pretty girl," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered.

Dolohov ordered her to stick out her wounded arm.

Bess obeyed.

Bess was flushed and obviously feverish.

Dolohov ran his fingers gently over the flambéed flesh. Bess whimpered softly, but when breathing make choking sounds.

The villainous, vile Dolohov stopped caressing the injury. Bess stopped whimpering, but panted like a dehydrated dog.

"Not fun enough," Dolohov shouted, and grabbed the scorched flesh of her arm with both hands, open palmed.

Bess yelled one and panted the rest of the time he had his hands on her, tears beginning to fall down her feverishly rosy cheeks

"That was better!" Dolohov sneered and began to twist his hands in opposite directions in an Indian Burn on her toasted epidermis.

Bess screamed. It was the first time in my memory I had heard Bess scream, let alone seen her cry. But she was indeed screaming, tears racing down her cheeks. She suddenly began to gag, and then she vomited on the floor in front of her, narrowly missing Dolohov's shoes.

Dolohov let go roughly, and Bess fell to the floor, raised her injured arm off the ground (which had no doubt been even more aggravated by landing on it and the vibration that must have raced up the arm), and vomited again. She then began to lightly choke and gag at the same time.

Dolohov got in her face, and began to run his fingers lightly over the burn.

Bess just cried harder, snot beginning to run down her face, accompanying the tears on their journey to the floor. I looked at Jason, who looked as though he'd take great pleasure in slaughtering Dolohov where he stood.

Dologov let out an evil cackle while pulling Bess upon her feet by using the pack of her tunic like a handle.

I looked to Harry, who was staring at Dolohov and Bess, looking horrified. He grimaced at her agonized sobs.

"Do we have to torture another or will you hand it over?" Malfoy asked through clenched teeth.

"Please let them go," Harry asked over Bess' loud shuttering breaths, "then I'll give it to you."

"You're in no position to bargain, Potter. And even if you were, there's still ten left of us, and only one of you. Well one of you that still has any sort of energy or strength."

"I'be got by fists! And I have strength," Neville shouted.

"Who said I didn't?" Jason asked from the grips of one of the two heavy-set death eaters.

"I may not have a lightsaber, but I can use just about anything as a weapon," Bess heaved.

I was tongue tied. Gretchen seemed to be in the same boat.

"Longbottom and Padawan Ombra, I presume…of course…" Malfoy sneered.

"I can't believe you even bothered with the Jedi's names," Bess groaned.

"Longbottom?! I haven't had the pleasure in years! I wonder if you're as strong as your parents. How are Mummy and Daddy? Just as crazy as ever?" Bellatrix shrieked with pleasure at her own cleverness.

"Yed. I doe who you are, ad what you did. I'be had years to habe you," Neville returned, wriggling in his captor's grasp.

"I want to play with him, Lucius! Please let me play!"

"Only if Potter doesn't hand over the prophecy!"

"Don'd do id!" Neville hollered.

"You said it yourself, Harry: we all came prepared to die," Jason reminded.

Harry thought hard.

He made eye contact with us followers that were still awake and "all there." We nodded our consent.

"No," Harry whispered.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"NO!" Harry shouted, raising his wand in a dueling stance.

Trixie raised her wand, and gleefully shouted, "Crucio!" at Neville.

Neville screamed just as loud and hard as Bess had.

That was also the first time I had seen an Unforgiveable Curse performed on a human, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

The death eater dropped Neville as he continued to jerk and squirm in terrible torment.

"And, that was a warm up," Bellatrix laughed while she twitched her wand.

Neville stopped screaming, but stayed in a slump at Bella's feet, a heaving, howling mass.

"Potter, give Lucius the prophecy, or I will go ahead and kill your friend!"

Bellatrix began to cackle, then cream, as she was being lifted high into the air.

She began to rotate and bang into the ceiling, hard…several times, in fact.

Malfoy looked confused, and he and the other death eaters were looking all of us in the eye.

It had to have been Jason or Bess, and for some reason, I knew it wasn't Jason. I looked to Bess, and her eyes were a yellow/red. Lucius tried to stop her, but she raised her good hand, and used the Force to yank his wand away, then shove him down

Bellatrix suddenly fell. Lucius stood up, and Bess sunk back to her knees, rubbing her eyes forcefully.

"You wicked girl!" Lucius sneered, and lifted his wand upright, ready to strike her.

"STOP!" Harry bellowed.

Harry held out the glowing orb.

"No!" Gretchen and I finally managed to scream, though we were almost too late.

Bellatrix stood up and staggered made her way toward Bess. The doors at the back banged open, revealing Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mace Windu, Anakin, a handful of Clones, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Clones started spraying a kind of bullet I'd never seen before at our foes.

It was obvious, though, that they weren't aiming to kill, but to maim or cause injury only. They must have wanted these men and women alive for questioning and custody.

Unfortunately, the death eaters were quick, and all but two managed to avoid the bullets and deflect them with magic.

Jason was trying to hoist Ginny up onto his back without aggravating her injury. She was just beginning to rouse.

The Jedi leapt from behind the Clones, deflecting and dodging spells.

Bess was using her one good arm for support at this point. Anakin made it to her, and scooped her up into his arms, as gently as he could. Bess let out a loud groan and passed out.

"Chloe, Jason, Gretchen, help everyone else out. Obi-Wan'll cover you and get Harry."

I pulled Luna and Hermione with me. Gretchen was pushing a resisting Ron up the stairs, and Jason had Ginny, who was groggily holding onto him, more than halfway up.

I remembered Neville. I told Hermione and Luna to go ahead. They leaned on each other and continued up the steps slowly.

I dashed back down, and made it to the whimpering Neville. We were about five meters behind the fighting.

I touched his shoulder gently and he yelped and jumped.

"Neville, you're okay. Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

Neville nodded weakly, and clamored heavily to his feet.

I made him put his arm around me as we made our way up.

We were about halfway, when we heard Harry yell painfully and mournfully, "SIRIUS, NO!" followed by Bellatrix's gleeful laughter.

I turned just in time to see Sirius get hit with a killing curse, then be sucked into the empty archway.

Harry yelled, and leapt at the arch, but was caught in mid-air and restrained by Lupin.

I turned to continue helping Neville, but saw Gretchen a few steps above.

Clearly, she had seen what I had as well.

"When you didn't come up with Luna and Hermione, I got worried. I…let me help you."

"Gretchen sounded upset, but she stepped back down to us, and put Neville's other arm around her.

We pressed ahead to the sound of Harry's wailing and Trixie's cackling.

And the terrible sound of Harry pulled at my heart. I felt sick.

The scene and the sounds still haunt me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It shouldn't have taken us that long to get up the stairs, but between Neville's injuries, and Gretchen's and my tears, we were happy to have made it up at all.

Everyone was waiting in a small alcove before the circular room for us. Anakin looked relieved to see us, too.

"Do your best to get out. Ginny is up, and can hop with support. Bess has a fever on top of that severe burn. Don't let her walk unless it's absolutely necessary. Here are some wands I picked up when I got her. And, Jason, here's Bess' lightsaber. If you need it, use it. I know you remember," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, Master."

I had forgotten Jason's past.

Anakin bolted out the door, and jumped several steps at once.

"I've got Bess and Ron. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione in that order…okay, you on the ends are to help Ginny out of here. I don't care if you go slowly, but make sure that if that's your pace, stay behind me. Gretchen, Chloe, and Neville, do you have your wands back?"

"Yes," Gretchen and I said simultaneously.

Neville shook his head.

"Okay. Neville, here's my wand. Please be careful with it," Jason said as he activated Bess' lightsaber. Then, he deactivated it.

"Chloe, help me get Bess onto my back."

I did so, unwilling to make waves.

"She's like a furnace," Jason commented as one of Bess' cheeks made contact with his neck.

"Gretchen and Chloe, please make sure that you stay at the back of the pack to defend against gaining enemies," Jason added after he had Bess adjusted well onto his back

"Jason, can you get us out?" I asked.

"Yes," he grunted.

He led us into the circular room, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna at least two meters behind him, and Gretchen and I almost treading on their heels.

As we all managed to squeeze into the center, the doors began to spin. Jason seemed to concentrate so strenuously that his face was practically blue when the doors stopped. Jason pointed to the door he believed to be the correct one.

Fortunately, he was right.

We made it to the atrium, where a solitary man stood.

"Sir, please help us get-," Jason abruptly stopped and activated the lightsaber. The rest of us skidded to halt behind him.

"Please. Like I would help a sorry crew concocted of four blood traitors, two half-bloods, a mudblood, and a jedi," the voice said in a high-pitched, hollow, tone.

My blood chilled.

Jason kept the activated blade in a resting stance.

Gretchen and I bolted past Luna, Ginny, and Hermione to the front of the pack for their own defense. Gretchen jerked Ron behind her.

"To fight me would be foolish."

"We wouldn't dare, Lord Voldemort," Jason responded politely.

"Then shut off that blade," Voldemort ordered.

"No. We may not be offensive, but we will be defensive. We don't have the prophecy, so you'll try and kill us. You may succeed, but we won't go down easy," Jason retorted.

"Excellent. I like to play with my food."

"Gretchen, before you say something like 'where's the food?' and I lose my nerve, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied to me, obviously fighting to keep her quivering voice steady.

Enough of this repulsive display! Crucio!"

I shoved Gretchen out of the way. If I were to say that the pain was unbearable, that wouldn't even begin to describe the feeling.

This pain I was inflicted with, was 1000 times worse than the pain I felt in childbirth with any of my children.

I know I was screaming. I know that I was writhing continually. JI cold briefly feel Gretchen's hands on my face.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and I saw Voldemort being flung against a black stone pillar.

Bess slid off of Jason's back, and pried her weapon from his hand.

"Leave my sister alone," she bellowed in a much deeper voice than usual.

"The jedi lives," Voldemort hisses, pulling himself up from the floor.

"Jedi are resilient. Let us pass," she ordered.

"No. But, it seems that you shall be the first of your band to die," Bess used the Force to shove us into nearby cut outs in the hall.

"Bring. Your. Worst," Bess spat.

"With relish," Voldemort returned calmly.

There was momentary silence.

Bess deactivated her weapon.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted with gusto.

Bess jumped to her left so fast, Voldy wasn't the only one of us to do a double-take.

"Avada Kedavra!" he tried again.

Bess moved right.

Voldy repeated his spell and cast it in a rapid-fire fashion.

Bess used ninja-like precision to dodge each attempted murdering curse.

Voldemort groaned in frustration.

Bess smiled innocently.

"What? I thought you enjoyed playing with your meals," Bess said too nicely.

"How dare you make a fool out of me?"

"You have done that yourself!" Bess countered semi-angrily.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted.

"Harry Potter. Just the one I needed to see."

"The prophecy has been broken, Voldemort."

Voldemort swallowed visibly.

"No matter. I still desire your head on a silver platter."

Harry raised his wand in front of his face to signal the beginning of a duel.

"Do your worst."

Voldemort sneered.

"You sound just like that jedi. But no matter. Your life is at an end."

But before anything could begin, Dumbledore was standing directly behind Harry.

"Students, please leave, now. Several adults have taken a back way out of the Ministry and will be happy to assess and begin giving medical treatment, but you must wait for me before we depart back for the school."

"If those children take one step, I'll kill them," Voldemort threatened.

"You have no quarrel with them, Tom. You do with me and Harry."

"Fine. Those children can go."

"Go!" Dumbledore shouted.

We scrambled past the menace, and to the lift.

Jason pressed the button and up we went.

Bess leaned her head on Jason's back, and put her good arm around his waist.

I looked at Jason and he looked pleased.

When we tumbled out onto the pavement, Bess was taken by Anakin immediately.

I saw her whisper something to him. He put his head upon the shoulder of her good arm and began to weep.


	28. Chapter 28

Bess:

"Anakin, I know that grudges are bad. If I had been killed, I'd never be able to tell you that I'm sorry."

Anakin began to cry, and he put his head upon my shoulder.

"Shh…" I soothed and stroked his hair, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I appreciate you returning Wampa to me. I'm sorry I overreacted…maybe I didn't. But, either way, I'm sorry. And I should remind you now, that you can always come to me. And I'll listen, and I'll try to help you."

Anakin wailed, and I could feel my collar becoming wet. The ground waivered like a snake for a moment.

"Anakin…" I felt my mouth dry.

"Bess?" he sniffed.

I felt myself put my whole weight against him, and the world became black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I briefly heard Obi-Wan asking about me to someone, and they said that I'd be fine.

"Good," he sighed.

I fell victim to the night once more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I became aware of someone holding my hand.

I quickly opened my eyes to take a peek.

Jason was holding my hand. He had his eyes closed. I looked to my arm, which was healing fine. The flesh was no longer a seared, severe, red, but was covered with lumpy, bunchy, white scarred flesh. Not that I cared; I was happy not to have lost my arm.

"Jason, how long have I been here?" I croaked.

"Three days. Not bad. We placed bets. I guessed you'd be out of it for four."

"Gee, how nice of you to have faith in me."

Jason smiled.

"Okay, how long did Chloe bet?"

"A week. Gretchen guessed three. She won the pot: a grand total of a Silver."

I smiled.

"Well, at least someone had some early hope for me."

"Harry and Dumbledore are alive. And according to Harry, the Minister and several officials saw Voldemort before he escaped. They can no longer deny what has now been seen."

"That's good."

"I've also been given orders by Harry to inform him when you're up. He and his crew want to see you."

"Okay."

"I'll go get them," Jason said as he stood; I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay."

"Unless you want a lecture about relationship boundaries, you should let me go."

"I want you to stay."

Jason let out a heavy sigh, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay. I'll stay."

He sat back down. I took a better grip on his hand.

Something about his presence was utterly soothing.

I fell easily back into slumber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke again in the late afternoon the next day, very hungry.

The matron bustled by me.

"Ma'am, may I have something to eat?"

The woman turned and smiled.

"Of course. Although, I want you to eat light."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Soup alright?"

"Absolutely!"

"I'll send word to the kitchen."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Of course."

Madam Pomfrey reminded me of Jocasta Nu, the keeper of the Archives in the Jedi Temple. She could be very kind, but also very strict and stubborn. I tended to get along with her, but I could also be very stubborn. Obi-Wan had proven her wrong at least once.

Needless to say, Jocasta Nu was not happy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was presented about two hours later with some soup.

Soon after, everyone had set out to the Ministry with, piled into the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to handle all this," the Madam protested.

"Ma'am, please. Two of that gaggle are my sisters."

She looked to me, then sighed.

"Alright, but you mustn't stay long, and one at a time. She needs more rest."

Neville came into the cubicle first, and presented me with a hug. I spilled the soup all over my blankets. It burned my leg.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, what could top this for a while?" I asked while presenting my healing arm.

Neville stepped out, and Ginny swung up to my bed on crutched. She enchanted them, so that every few minutes, the metal changed colors.

"I like those," I smiled.

"If I hadn't gotten my food grabbed, you wouldn't have gotten burned."

"Are you alive?"

"What?"

"Are you alive?"

"Well, yes."

"Then I did my job. I'm alive. I did my job. If I had died, I'd have done my job. A burn is a small price to pay for your being alive. So, please, don't worry about it. And cheer up."

Luna came up after Ginny swung out.

"I got my dad to give you a free subscription to the _Quibbler_ for life."

"Cool. Thanks, Luna."

Hermione shooed Luna out before she could go on a tangent about gnargles, wrackspurts, or whatever she could think to say.

"If I hadn't seen you taunt Voldemort with my own eyes, I'd never have believed it."

"I wasn't meaning to taunt him. Only to distract him enough to keep his attentions off of you guys. I don't know much about you all, but I know enough to respect your efforts against him. After seeing him, I understand why he must be stopped. I sensed in him only hatred and cruelness."

Ron came in next.

"Did Gretchen really try to kiss me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She figured you'd let her, considering the state you were in."

"How? I mean, do you know I got in that state?"

"I wish I knew. Also, if I didn't know how Hermione secretly felt about you, I might have implored you to give Gretchen a shot. She's alright."

Ron left.

Harry came in next.

"If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have made it out."

"The last thing you need to do is re-live it, but I am sorry about your godfather, and while I'm truly curious about what happened after we left, I can live without the knowledge. And trust me when I say I understand what it is to lose someone close to you. It hasn't even been a year since Master Amersu was killed. And I miss her."

Harry nodded.

"Don't shut me out, okay? I have an owl. Her name is Jack. We can write to each other."

"I'd like that."

"I'm glad."

Gretchen and Chloe came in together.

"We're family, so she said we should go together," Chloe explained.

"Good. I love you girls!"

Gretchen jumped upon my bed and gave me a kiss and a hug.

"Bess, I'm so glad you're better!"

I hugged her back, "So am I, Gretchen!"

Chloe hugged me, too. I returned her embrace.

"Girls, I'm so happy to see you and have you with me," I felt my throat tighten, and tears begin to form in my eyes. I willed myself to keep calm.

"We need to go, but we are so happy that you're okay."

Jason popped his head in last.

"I won't stay, but I am so happy you're alive and well."

"Jason, please help me get another blanket. Neville made me spill my soup on this one."

"Okay."

Jason got a clean one from the drawer, and helped me change it.

"It's all over your pajamas, too. I'll get the madam to help you," Jason offered.

"Yes…but wait."

He called to the madam, and waited outside the screen cubicle.

The madam helped me with the buttons and strings.

"I'm sorry. I cannot feel them well with this hand."

"Don't worry. We'll keep working on that. There we are."

"Thank you again. So much."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Jason came back in as I was climbing back into the bed.

"Obi-Wan came in after you fell asleep last night. He's probably going to have a lecture for you."

"I don't care…I mean I do, but I don't."

"He's supposed to treat you like a spouse."

"True. I suppose I should return the act."

"I agree," Jason nodded.

"I can't help it. I mean, holding your hand felt like the nicest and rightest thing in the galaxy. I felt good. Being a fool, I suppose?"

"No. I agree. But, right now, as far as the council is concerned, you're had."

"Yeah."

"I better go. We can't get too friendly after all."

"Jason…"

"Bess, I don't want either of us to get into trouble, but just to appease my curiosity-."

Jason leaned in close to my face and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. I was shocked at first, but I then returned the kiss as soon as it registered to do so.

"Just friends from this point on, Bess."

"Yes, Jason. Friends."


	29. Chapter 29

Chloe:

I went to visit Bess alone the next day. Never had I seen her so emotionally broken. I pressed her for answers, but she just wrote me off gently and manipulated all conversation back to me. I would have gotten farther in a conversation with a brick wall than I did with her.


	30. Chapter 30

Bess:

I was released a few days after the parting of Jason.

More like, walked out of the room and was immediately in a semi-public confrontation with my master.

"Love is a ruiner, Bess. It will ruin you, like it ruined other lives."

"I disagree. Love is a maker, love is a healer. I know there are things that shape your opinion. So I can only disagree. I cannot say that you are wrong in your own point of view."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No. Love…ruins everything. For everyone. No one wins. And someone always ends up hurting in the end."

"You are referring to the way Tahl's death broke Qui-Gon's heart, or you're referring to how the death of Siri Tachi nearly ruined you. Aren't you?"

Master's eyes went dead and cold. "I don't know what you've been told or have overheard, but never bring those up again," he snapped.

"Master 'm sorry. There's still one question I have for you though. Not related."

"Good."

Chloe, Gretchen, and Anakin stumbled by us. They stopped, but stepped away, so I would know that they wished to speak with me.

"Something happened to me in the Ministry…I lost control of my own body and actions. I seemed to have possibly been a puppet for someone or something else. What happened?"

Obi-Wan's face flushed, and he seemed to have the only reaction he could at hearing how foolish I had been in not fighting the feeling harder.

"You are a disgrace to the Jedi! By letting that sith in your head, you're putting us all in danger! Jedi are supposed to have stronger minds. How would you EVER pass the trials with incidences like this?"

"Obi-Wan, you never talked to me like that, and I was even more hard-headed than she is. She practically bows to your every whim and order," Anakin tried to calm Obi-Wan down.

"Master Kenobi, leave Sister alone! She had one moment! She can use mind tricks on me easily! I pride myself on my ditzy nature," Gretchen tried, with a grin on her face, and an obviously empty head.

"Shut-up, Gretchen! You aren't helping."

"Chloe, you aren't either. I'm sorry, dear. Master, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Bess, I know the council has appointed this make-shift union between us, and that I am supposed treat you like my wife or mother, but that doesn't mean we have to like this arrangement. I'm still your master, and I'm still in charge of your training!"

"But I'm not a disgrace! One mistake will not ruin the Jedi!" I finally fired back.

"Yes you are! Now, you are to sleep in the Slytherin Common Room, because Master Windu is ill tonight."

I bowed as nicely as possible, holding back my tears of shame.

As I hastily turned the corner, I fell head first into the dreaded professor, Severus Snape.

"Watch were you are going, Ondra. To tick off a master of poisons is not wise."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again," I scarcely managed to whisper.

After stopping in the Hufflepuff dorms to grab my blanket, Wampa, toothbrush, hairbrush, pajamas, and a clean uniform, I was off to the Slytherin Common Room…in the dungeons.

_Bess…control your emotions. There is no emotion, there is peace._

Once I set foot in the awful place, I sat down on the black, leather couch. I then put my belongings on the table in front of the couch.

Pansy Parkinson and several other Slytherins walked by, and sneered, murmuring the derogatory 'halfling' as they strutted by.

I said nothing. She and her gang were beyond my worry.

Once all the house was in bed, Snape stepped from the shadows.

"He is your care-taker. Isn't he?"

"Yes."

"He shouldn't speak to you like that. If he loves you as he says, he shouldn't do that to you."

"We didn't pair like that out of love. The council appointed this matching. But I do love him, but to have the baby later won't help. I don't love him like he could be a husband. I love Jason like that. Nothing can happen with that one though…so, I won't…do anything physical with Obi-Wan. The council initially wished this, but I couldn't do that sort of thing with a man I can't love the way I should. But I think with time, I will learn."

"You know of that…high and mighty Potter, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"He has problems with the Dark Lord entering his mind. I'm was training him to block his mind to the Dark Lord. He proved to be a poor student. You might do better, since the consequences of letting the sith in are personal as well as rippling to hurt others. Yoda suggested this after Kenobi blabbed to him. I volunteered. I am experienced at the art of occlumency."

"You shouldn't have given up on Harry. That's his version of events. That you told him to never come back. Some students though, need the right teacher. And to be honest, Master Amersu was w much better fit for me."

"You said that you love Obi-Wan."

"I do."

"Don't make the same mistake I did. I ruined my chance at this girl, and she then married my nemesis, a man whom I loathed with and infinite amount of burning suns."

"Out of curiosity, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I learned the hard way that a man should never talk to a woman that way, no matter how young. I lost her for calling her one of the worst names in the wizarding world: mudblood."

"I think that sounds worse than Halfling…and squib…"

"It is. You need to get Kenobi to be nicer to you, or I'll fix him permanently."

"I will. Once I am on temporary leave, I will lay everything on the line with him."

Snape started to walk away.

"Sir, thank you."

He turned back to me.

"You're welcome. This stays between us, right?" the last word was given with the full force of a threat.

"Right."

"Classes for you start on Tuesday nights after you return from the summer excursions."

And with that, the greasy nature returned to Snape, and I knew that conversation that deep and gentle with him was a onetime thing.


	31. Chapter 31

_According to almost everyone I know, Hufflepuffs don't get enough appreciation. Yes, *SPOILER ALERT* they win the house cup, because why not? Also, I would like to say, that since they have only won a few times, they deserved a place here. We aren't actually told who won, so I took creative liberty license in this story. Please don't be offended! I created Bess, so I typically write better from her point of view, while two of my friends created Chloe and Gretchen. I think well as a Jedi, but I write everyone. I took several versions of a sorting hat quiz online. The quiz was indecisive, putting me in Hufflepuff half the time and  
>Ravenclaw in the other half. It came down to Pottermore, and Pottermore put me in Ravenclaw. I hold Hufflepuffs in high esteem. This seems random, but I started French, and we were given a list of keystrokes to make to do accented letters. Thank heaven. So, from now on, Padme will hopefully be spelled Padmé, which is technically correct. Thank you for bearing with me on that spelling error for so long. On a final note, my story, my rules. GO HUFFLEPUFF! <em>

Chloe:

"What's it like to work in action with Harry?" Ernie asked me one night after dinner, as though he could no longer contain himself.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, sweetheart, he's just like us. A kid. I don't understand why he chose me to go along, and I'll probably never know."

"I know. He knows you are math savvy."

"Barely…"

"Chloe, I'm not jealous. I'm curious. He's a legend. He'd already faced you-know-who twice. Then he chose you for his crew on the third go."

"Ernie, I'll tell you the whole story someday. I was mostly just someone he grabbed."

Ernie decided to change the subject.

"How's Bess?"

"I tried to defend her…you know that. Anakin is still trying to talk him down. Jason likes her, and I know she likes him. All of this is forbidden by her code."

"But Anakin…and your dad…"

"They broke the rules. They may expel them after the conflict is over, but for now they can't. Anakin is basically the poster boy back in that galaxy, and my father and mother are the couple the Jedi are studying to make their decision. But expelling Anakin would ignite an uproar."

"I see."

"By the way, you need to come for a visit. You know…so my mom doesn't flip her lid..."

"Right. So, what does she think about the first part of summer?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Good. I'd need to arrange it with my parents."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Mum,

I know I don't write as faithfully as Bess. But I need to ask your permission for Ernie to come and visit us for the first part of the summer. He wants to meet you. Also, I know I'm a bit late, but congratulation on the baby. Obviously, we're nervous about our new sibling. Dare I hope it's a boy? Anyway, I hope you are doing well and resting appropriately.

Love,

Chloe

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Chloe,

Of course Ernie can come for the first part of summer. I've spoken with Yoda and Dumbledore, so Jason, Bess, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé will also be staying here this summer. Ernie must be made to understand that he'll be staying with three women who are expecting babies.

Your father is changing things up a bit, too. We've added on, so there's two extra rooms now. So, Padmé and Anakin will have their own room. Your father and I also will. You girls will stay in your room, and Ernie and Jason in Bess'. Obi-Wan will move in with Jason after Ernie leaves. Pregnant women tend to be hot, so that extra room will be kept cold 24/7.

Love,

Mummy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Mum,

I don't mean to make waves, but since Bess will be one of the ones expecting, shouldn't she get her own bed? I mean she's sort of…I mean I think she's be more comfortable in a real bed.

Love,

Chloe

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dear Chloe,

You're right. I'll move you and Gretchen into her room, if you're sure that you and Gretchen can stand being in her room.

By the way, what's that spell for changing colors again? I bought a hideous pink maternity top, and I want it blue.

Love,

Mummy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With Dumbledore restored, calm returned to the walls of Hogwarts. Everyone was happy…except Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

And Bess. While she attended the senator, her spirits would not rise. She remained quiet and subdued.

I was furious with Obi-Wan he handled the whole thing wrong for her.

I begged Jason to try and help her.

He just shrugged me off, and finally flat out refused, saying he'd only make everything worse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally exams were upon us, and Gretchen and I put all…er…most of our efforts to our studies. I still made time to see and be with Ernie. He said his O.W.L.s went well. I believed him. Unfortunately, just because the fifth and seventh years (N.E.W.T.s for the seventh years) were done, didn't cover the rest of us.

In years past, occasionally exams were cancelled when Harry went on one of his…adventures. This year, we were not given that luxury.

I did manage to catch up on History of Magic from that first class I had spent staring at Anakin Skywalker. I didn't fall behind anywhere else, but, I sat down for the History of Magic examination and I spaced on half of it. My brain was still focused on Bess and trying to figure out why she couldn't shake the lecture. I was shaken up, and it wasn't even directed at me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The senator was quite large at the end of year banquet.

Bess was given leave by the senator to eat with us (her sisters). Jason was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Once or twice, they gazed and made eye contact, but both times Jason scowled, and Bess' eyes welled up with tears and looked down at her hands.

Obi-Wan walked up behind her and whispered softly into her ear. She nodded.

Kenobi wrapped his arm around her and led her into the hall. I looked into the hall and saw Yoda standing there, wanting to talk to her.

I turned my attention back to the beloved headmaster, who now stood at his podium.

"Another year at Hogwarts has come to a close. And while I'm sad to see you go, I'm happy that this year was so successful for so many students. We've had many excitements and a few losses. Their pranks will be missed (everyone knew who he was talking about there).

"But we need to congratulate the O.W.L and N.E.W.T students on surviving those exams, and the Hufflepuffs for winning the house cup!"

I couldn't help but smile, the house ghost, the Fat Friar, was laughing and cheering, and Gretchen was going nuts.

"Gretchen, you're in Ravenclaw."

"I know! But you guys deserve it! Besides, I'd cheer anyone that isn't Slythrin!"

Ernie leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

"If Hufflepuff didn't have smart ones like you, we wouldn't have gotten it!"

I blushed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I tumbled into the dorm, and noticed Bess laying on her back, holding Wampa to her chest already in her pajamas.

"Bess?"

"Chloe! Were the speech and dinner good?"

"Yes. Why are you so upset?"

"I won't be escorting you home. Yoda will. He's more able than he seems. I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"Through the portal with Obi-Wan. I'll be home before the week is out. So don't worry. And father will be here in the morning as well."

"Okay."

Bess rolled onto her side and Gretchen climbed in next to her. Bess began to cry and Gretchen tried to soothe her.

Bess literally cried herself out.


	32. Chapter 32

Bess:

Padmé, Anakin, Father, Obi-Wan, and I all took the portal to our galaxy.

The temple was a welcome sight. The broad stone halls were shiny and clean in the sun reflecting off the surfaces and cast a comforting glow.

If there was any warmth to the sun, though, I felt none. My nerves were forcing my heart to race and my tongue to be good for only sandpaper.

I grasped Padmé's hand as we walked to the medical pavilion. She must have been disturbed by the fact I was depending on her for strength instead of the intended vice versa.

We were eventually at a T where we could not stay together. Anakin and Padmé turned left. The rest of us made a right. Then down the hall, Obi-Wan stopped at Procedure Room One. He went inside. Father and I turned a right at a second T, and walked to Procedure Room 20. I knocked gently.

I was bade entry. The women healer let me inside.

"Master Ondra, she is of age. Your presence is not required."

My father bowed and left.

The healer pulled me gently to the bed.

"I wouldn't offer anesthesia to anyone of Jedi caliber, but in your case, I'm offering to make an exception. You're so young…I suggest you take the offer."

"I will take it. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Please put on that gown and lie down.

"Yes, ma'am."

I stripped and put on the gown.

I faced the healer.

I nodded to her, then lay down.

She same over with an IV of something.

She put the needle in my arm.

"When you wake up, you will have been injected with Obi-Wan's DNA sample. I'm going to force you to ovulate three for four eggs instead of just one. By the end of this week, you should have at least one embryo implanted in your uterus. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"WE are grateful for your sacrifice. I'm going to flip this tab. When I do, please start counting back from 100."

She moved the toggle blocking the drip.

"100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95…95…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke with my father by my side.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Hi."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the recovery room."

"Cool…where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's waiting on me to take him back to our house."

"Right…where's that again?"

"In the Milky Way Galaxy, to Earth, in the European Continent, in England, in a house-."

"Oh yeah. We're in the Temple."

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was to stay the rest of the week; however the daily scan showed on "Thursday" that two embryos had implanted themselves successfully, and that meant that I would be discharged on "Friday".

I was issued a new travel case, four new uniforms, four sets of maternity diplomatic clothes, and a very large bottle of vitamins. I was helped to successfully pack everything in the travel case.

Then I was sent through the portal.

I was met by Dumbledore.

"Your father is just running a bit late. I'll stay with you for now."

"Thank you, sir," I said. I could tell that he desired to speak with me."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I don't really feel much of anything, yet."

"I see."

I nodded.

"Tell me, why did you agree to this mission? You're throwing away your youth."

"A Jedi's gotta do what a Jedi's gotta do. Look…I don't understand why you of all people is worried. I'm stronger than I look. I can handle this. You have more faith in Harry Potter than in me. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be able to take the pain. I can. And I will."

"You're so young. Just…if you happen to need me, I'm only an owl away. And here. Please give this to your mother. I appreciate your family housing Jason this summer."

I fought the angst and urge to cry at the mention of his name. "It is no trouble."

"I hope not."

Father hurriedly turned the corner.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie! How do you feel?"

"Fine, Father. Can we go? Now?"

"Yes. We'll be home in a few hours."

I fought back a moan, and I shuffled two paces behind him, my new travel case filled with the new supplies banging painfully on my hip.

My father stopped suddenly and took the bag from me. Then he kept going.

"Parr Ondra, wait!" Dumbledore called after us.

"Yes?" Father asked annoyed.

"I'll take you there."

"We'll be fine," my father rejected.

"Please, sir. Please do," I said.

"Being headmaster has its advantages."

He stood himself between my father and me.

"Link arms with me, please."

We obeyed.

Dumbledore turned slightly on the spot. My lungs were suddenly empty, and I couldn't breathe. I felt very enclosed, as though being shoved through a tube that was too small.

I landed on all fours at our doorstep.

"There we are."

"Next time I agree, shoot me," I said to Father.

"I quite enjoyed that," Father said jovially.

"Once gets used to the sensation, I suppose," Dumbledore smiled.

Something inside of me snapped into gear.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? Then you can give the letter to Mother yourself."

"You know, I actually would.

I opened the door to my mother's wand in my face.

"Who are you?"

"Bess."

"Your full name?"

"Elizabeth Anne Ondra."

"Tell me a few things about yourself."

"I'm a Jedi apprentice, my master is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my owl's name is Jack. I'm supposed to be looking after Senator Amidala, and I like polar bears."

Mother lowered her wand.

She pulled me inside, but raised her wand to Dumbledore's face.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was born in 1881. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My very good friend Nicholas Flamel passed away a few weeks ago. You came to my office a total of twenty times over your seven years of school, and I'm tired."

Mother pulled him inside as well.

She then raised her wand at Father.

"Now, schmoopsy, I-."

Mother lowered her wand and blushed.

"Good enough. Come in."

Chloe, Gretchen, Jason, and Ernie were all gathered at the table eating sandwiches and soup.

Anakin and Padmé sat on the loveseat, dressed as muggles.

"They went to the store for the groceries. Obi-Wan is upstairs. So, what's the verdict, Bess?"

"Two of the embryos caught out of the initial 4. So, I'm having twins."

My own mother's belly bulging as well as Padmé's was a strange sight. Yet both women came to hug me, followed by Chloe and Gretchen.

Jason ignored me, and Ernie gave me a calm nod. Anakin also nodded to me.

Obi-Wan came down the stairs. We made nervous eye contact. He gave me a very gentle hug. I smiled frightened at him. He only nodded in return.

"Well, I've got some grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch ready. So, Bess, you go on ahead. I'd like to talk over some tea with Dumbledore."

"Yes, ma'am."

The soup was thick and savory, much more so than soups at the Temple. The "grilled cheese" was wonderfully toasted and the cheese melted beautifully. Gretchen told me to cut the sandwich in half diagonally, and to dunk the sandwich in the soup.

If the angels on Iego could grant a taste as to produce tears of joy, this must have been it.

I tearfully at the lunch, but the tears, for the first time in a long time, were of pleasure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I did my best to ignore Jason as much as he ignored me during lunch.

When the adults emerged from the other room, Mother and Padmé were in tears, and the men were just shrugging them off.

I ran to try and comfort their hearts. So did my sisters.

"Jason, are you settling in well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you for the tea," Dumbledore directed at my father as he made toward the door.

"Wait! I want to go with you!"

"It's too dangerous, Jason. I can't have you at the castle alone. You know what happened…"

"Yes. But I know what you're doing, and you'll need my help."

I could tell that part of that statement was a bluff.

"Jason, no. You'll be safe here."

Jason clamped his mouth shut.

I knew that he knew he'd have to tell us later.


	33. Chapter 33

_It's me, again. I've got a lot of handwritten stuff to type up. I was sick for several weeks, and have just gotten back on the horse as of last week. I may fall behind in handwriting, though. I was in a great mental place to write a scene, when some professor (her new nickname is the Spanish Inquisition…she teaches Spanish) decided that it is against the rules to stand to the right of "her" classroom door. Needless to say, I was angry, and the mood was shattered. It may take me a couple weeks to actually get that mental picture back. Also, I've done my best to have Chloe spell and talk like a Brit. I think across the pond the people mostly follow the temperature in Celsius, not Fahrenheit. If that is not correct, I'm sorry. If you message me, I will change that. When she says 18 degrees, she means C, not F. AAAND…Action!_

Chloe:

Jason came to Bess' room with Ernie just after lights out.

"Spill, Jason."

"Dumbledore is going to hunt enchanted items. He won't let me go with him. Something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it."

"Why can't you stay at the castle alone anymore?" Bess asked.

Jason sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore her presence 24 hours per day.

"I broke into Snape's store room, stole Veritaserum, and slipped just enough to McGonagall and cajoled her into turning into a cat. It is a truth serum, after all. Just asking the right questions is all it takes. Then, I jinxed her to stay a cat, and I spoiled her with affection. I gave her treats, I pet her, and scratched behind her ears…I even gave her catnip. Dumbledore has offered for years to get me a pet. I was going to accept his offer on the cat…I wanted to try it first. Anyway, when Dumbledore came back, he thought it was sweet. Me and a cat. Until he noticed the lines around her eyes that look like spectacles. Then he was furious. Dumbledore broke the jinx, and she turned human. Believe it or not, she was angrier, and shouted, 'But, Albus, he was giving me catnip!'"

We all giggled quietly…except Bess.

"Anyway, that's why I'm not allowed to stay at Hogwarts alone anymore. I shouldn't say at all. I just mean for long stints. So, when he pulls crap like this, I have to stay elsewhere."

"McGonagall is a cat?" Bess asked.

"She's an animagus. She can turn into a cat at will," I explained.

"Cool…"

"Anyway, what kind of magical things is he looking for?"

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that they must be linked to Voldemort. That's the only thing he would do something this stupid for. But if something happens to him. My alibi falls apart. I have no family let alone one in the process of moving from America to England."

"Don't worry! We'll take you in. I just have to come up with a way to convince Mum," I said.

"I'd vote to keep you," Bess mumbled.

Jason blushed and Bess sniffed.

"I think you should go. Good night, boys," I said.

"Night," Jason groaned.

"Good night, Chloe," Ernie said.

"Good night, Ernie."

When the boys were out of ear-shot, Bess howled.

Gretchen climbed into bed with Bess and cuddled her, just as she had done that last night at Hogwarts. Bess loved him. Jason loved her. Their love could not be. The Jedi saw to that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At 4 A.M. there came a loud retching sound from the bathroom. (Bess had her own, and Gretchen and I shared. So, the boys had their own right now).

I tried to resist the urge to go to her, but I couldn't just leave her to suffer.

I pulled myself up from my warm blankets and stumbled to the bathroom.

Bess sat on her knees, leaning over the toilet bowl, her pajama top unbuttoned at the throat (probably one button too much), and soaked through with sweat. Her hair was hanging precariously close to her mouth. Bess flushed the toilet and leaned in for the next wave.

I came in and pulled her hair back as chicken chunks mingled with broccoli splashed into the basin.

After a third wave, she was finished.

"Shhh…it's okay," I tried to soothe.

"Okay."

"Why don't you brush your teeth and shower? I'll go get you some fresh pajamas, and when you get out, I'll braid your hair for you. I'll braid it every night, too so that doesn't happen," I said while indicating the bits of vomit that made it into her hair before I got to her.

I sniffed my fingers and immediately regretted that choice.

"Thank you, Chloe."

I turned my back and she stripped. I turned back around when I heard the shower curtain snap shut.

I picked up her gross pj's, and put them in her hamper.

I poked around and found her sme warm pajamas, clean underwear, and grabbed my hair dryer.

When I re-entered the bathroom, I flipped the third (and rarely used) switch. The third switch turned on a heating unit that she might need.

Our house was not a warm place…we kept it about 18 year round. Every one of us liked it, but with her dripping hair, and wet skin…she'd freeze.

I sat on the toilet lid and waited for Bess. She eventually turned the water off. She had draped a towel over the rod. She grabbed it, and wrapped it around her body.

Some of the color had returned to her cheeks, and her skin glowed a bit.

"It feels wonderful in here."

I used the magic switch.

"Yes, you did."

I stood up and bade her to sit. She took my place on the toilet lid.

I turned on my blow dryer and began to brush out Bess' hair.

Her eyes were shut and she had a small smile on her face. She probably would have been purring if she were a cat.

The abundance of warm air was soothing, even on my skin.

When her hair was dry, I gave it one final go with my brush. Then, I started braiding. She was still smiling.

"What's so good?" I asked.

"My head. Something about your fingers on my head makes me happy."

"Good."

I tied off the braid.

"There. Here are your fresh clothes."

"Thank you, Chloe. I love you."

"I love you, too. Will you be okay from here?"

"Yes."

I went back to her room and saw her sheets were gross from the sweat. After Bess had cried herself out, Gretchen had gone to her own cot.

I hurriedly changed the sheets for her.

I wasn't sure what made me act this way. She just…for the first time, she needed me.

I just jumped back onto my cot, when Bess trotted in. She made a contented sigh and whispered thanks to me.

She climbed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep. I soon followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bess was still asleep when I awoke.

It seemed Bess was going to be the last one awake, because the breakfast table was already a hopping place. Jason and Ernie were arm-wresting for the last piece of bacon.

Anakin snatched it.

Jason and Ernie scowled at him, but Anakin threw back his head and laughed.

Obi-Wan was reading The Daily Prophet, with his brow furrowed. He had a London paper as well.

Padmé was reading over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Gretchen was helping mum in the kitchen, and she stepped through the swinging door with another platter of bacon.

Father was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning!" I cheerily stated.

"Good Morning!" several of the company returned.

Bess came downstairs soon after, her nose stuck in THE HOBBIT. I could tell she just started it, and that it was effort to ignore Jason.

I could tell that it was going to take an army for them to talk again any time soon.

Anakin came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, Anakin."

"Good morning, Bess."

She stuck her nose back in the book. (She reads very fast).

She suddenly looked up.

"Poor Bilbo," she sighed while staring longingly into the distance.

Without waiting for a reply, she looked back down.

She ate only a few bites of toast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I went out for a long walk to the canal by our house to feed the ducks. We laughed. We joked. We kissed. We were just like any other couple. We didn't think of Voldemort. We didn't think about death. There was just us…and the ducks.

We fed the ducks with cracked corn from a vender on the corner.

On the way home, Ernie and I walked in silence, just holding hands and thinking. Just being with each other was very, very helpful for my nerves. Poor Ernie. He probably wished we were talking.

When we walked in the door, Anakin and Padmé were nuzzling on the couch. Jason was engrossed in some horror novel, and Bess was still reading THE HOBBIT. Gretchen was also reading, but I couldn't tell what it was.

A fresh copy of THE QUIBBLER sat on the table untouched.

I grabbed the magazine, and retreated to the loveseat. Ernie sat with me.

Obi-Wan was not to be seen.

I had to ask.

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

Bess bit her lip suddenly. Padmé's eyes became misty, and Anakin swallowed hard.

"General Grievous' ship was spotted in the Dagoba system. Obi-Wan went to try and apprehend him. Don't worry. Obi-Wan'll be fine. Grievous will either escape again or perish. And if Obi-Wan wins, the council will want his head on a platter…figuratively speaking, anyway."

"What happens if he does so literally?" I asked.

"I don't personally see any harm," Bess mumbled.

"At this point, me either." Anakin agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anakin was called away three days later.


	34. Chapter 34

Bess:

Obi-Wan intercepted successfully.

Grievous escaped.

We, the Jedi, were devastated.


	35. Chapter 35

Chloe:

Every night for three weeks, I put Bess' hair in the tightest French braid I could manage. She would thank me, and climb into bed. Every morning, at 4 A.M.-like an alarm clock- Bess would race to the bathroom, have three waves of vomiting, rinse her mouth with Listerine, then stumble back into bed.

Every time, the routine woke me up.

But, after three weeks, the fits stopped. Obviously, Bess was pleased.

Anakin and Obi-Wan handled almost all the jedi affairs, leaving Bess to look after Padmé and mother's needs.

So, she got to mostly relax. She took naps. She went on walks…though never alone. She also cooked.

Padmé, Mother, and Bess would cook. Padmé was a…bad one. But Bess and Mummy were patient with her, and showed her how to do things properly.

(By the end of summer, Padmé could scramble eggs).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I would sit in the garden and talk, drink tea, and swap stories or read to each other.

Yes, Ernie was still a bit pompous, but he was so sweet (who am I fooling? He still is!).

He and I would cuddle on the swing after supper…(something that has not changed), and we'd stay that way until Mother chased us to bed.

Ernie was still nervous about his O.W.L. results. I could do nothing about that, unfortunate as it was.

Jason and Bess still ignored each other.

In two days, THE HOBBIT was tossed aside, and Bess had started on the LORD OF THE RINGS trilogy.

(This was three weeks into summer. LORD OF THE RINGS, or LotR is a lot slower going than THE HOBBIT).

Jason picked up THE HOBIT, I think, as a friendly gesture. He took a bit longer reading it, so when Bess was about ready to toss aside Fellowship (of the Ring), Jason was ready for it.

I decided that since it seemed that both of them were determined to delve into that world for the entirety of July, they needed to read THE SILMARILLION, too, which we did not won. I took up the issue with Mummy.

"Mummy, may I borrow some muggle money? I'd like to go to the bookstore. Walk there. With Ernie."

"Are you buying a wholesome book?" she asked.

"Yes. I'd like to purchase a copy of THE SILMARILLION."

"Ah, yes. Very good. But be careful!" she chided as she handed me two notes.

"Thank you, Mummy!"

Gretchen ran up behind me.

"Can I come?"

I looked to Ernie, who nodded.

"Yes."

"Hooray!"

"But don't be annoying!" I warned.

Gretchen ran to put on her shoes.

"She's your pan usually during the summer break, isn't she?" Ernie asked.

"Yes. But this is good for her. We won't be able to be like we are forever. I wish we could. But that's unrealistic. No man would stand for it, really."

"Well, your relationship will change, but I refuse to get too much in the way. You know, help the mister that comes between two sisters…"

"Yeah..well…you're different."

"Am I, Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Just let her come. She won't hurt anything. Honest."

"Alright. Come on, Gretchen! We don't have all day!" I yelled.

"Coming!"

All of us looked like normal muggles. With our wand well hidden, we set off down the street to the bookstore.

Gretchen skipped several paces ahead of Ernie and me.

It was a nice 25 minute walk to the shop. I had forgotten what non-magic books looked like. The pictures were still, and the words were…normal.

I walked to the fantasy section, and found a single remaining copy of THE SILMARILLION. I snatched it, then joined Ernie at the horror books.

Gretchen ran around the young adult romance novels for far too long.

When each of us was satisfied, I went to the counter and paid for the book.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About halfway home, we encountered a slightly frazzled Obi-Wan.

"Ummmmmm….hi?" I asked.

"Where is market?" he asked.

"What?"

"The place for food. I have this list."

"We'll all go together. Ernie, Gretchen, we need to stay close."

As we guided him, I couldn't help but think that Obi-Wan in those boots, blue jeans, and t-shirt that he looked handsome.

At the store, Obi-Wan seemed overwhelmed by all the choices.

"Let me see the list," I offered.

He gave it to me.

"Okay, this will go faster, if we split up," I said while whisking a cart from the queue, "Ernie, go find a 4.5 kg bag of rice. Gretchen, please go find yogurt. Obi-Wan and I will be getting eggs and soy sauce."

When we found the soy sauce, Kenobi was shocked by the sizes and brands.

"Well, Padmé probably shouldn't eat too much salt. So let's get this one, and this one," I said while grabbing a low sodium one and a regular one.

"Why are there so many options?"

"Because, for the most part, not all brands are created equal."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Each one is unique. Each one tastes slightly different, with different traits and maybe even consistency."

"Why?"

"Because everyone is different, and everyone is going to have a specific preference."

"Ah."

"Me, I usually look at price. I got two, yes. But, I got two store brands, Look. Almost two for the price of one. And, even though I'm price driven, there ARE exceptions. There are times when brand is better, such as Tylenol, Asprin, and shampoo."

"Tylenol? Asprin?"

"Those are medications."

"Here is the yogurt!" Gretchen skipped up to us.

"Great! Now please go find a jar of pickles."

She skipped away.

"Here's the rice!"

"Thank you, Ernie! Please hand that to Obi-Wan. He can put it in the cart. Now, please go select 4 zucchini, 3 boxes of pre-slices mushrooms, and 2 large onions."

"Roger, roger," Ernie sped away.

We approached the eggs.

"Calling you Obi-Wan in public is too conspicuous. Any ideas?" I asked, picking up a carton.

"I have been known to resort to Ben when the occasion arises."

"Ben? I like that much better."

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's more…normal."

"But I agree that blending may be the key."

"No kidding."

"Chloe, did she want dill or sweet?" Gretchen asked, a jar in each hand.

I looked to the list.

"She didn't say. Get them both. We all like them except Bess, so even if the rest don't they won't go to waste."

"Okay. What's next?"

"Go find Ernie and help him with the vegetables. Ben and I are going to go pick out some meat."

"Okay, sis."

"How did you learn all these tricks?" Ben asked.

"Practice. Much practice."

"Huh."

We silent walked up the aisle to the meat case.

"With Bess…you don't think I treat her well, do you?"

"No, but I am trying not to get too heavily involved anymore. She trusts you. She loves you. She doesn't love you in a romantic sense."

"Nor I her."

"That isn't going to help your situation, no matter what galaxy you're from."

"No, it isn't."

"Look, I'm going to call you Ben. To be honest, it's probably best."

"Anakin and Padmé do blend in. Obi-Wan is…extreme. I agree. Ben it is."

"And maybe let Bess call you Ben. It may or may not help."

"Alright."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At home, I presented Bess with THE SILMARILLION. She thanked me, then went back to LotR RETURN (of the King). Jason wandered into the room, saw the recently discarded TWO TOWERS, took the book, and left the room.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jason!" I barked.

"Yeah," he popped his head back in.

"Bess!" I yelped.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"This is getting old! We've been home for almost a month, and it's high time this stopped! You're acting like silly school girls, and it's not only hurting yourselves, but it's annoying us!"

Both of the accused grunted.

"Well, go on! Make up!"

Slammed RETURN closed.

"Jason, I owe you an apology for my rude behavior of late. I'm sorry, and I hope we can go back to being good friends on a professional basis."

"I return the sentiment. I'm sorry for the disruption to your life I have caused."

They nodded politely.

Their eyes twinkled. Bess reopened her book Jason left the room. Both of them trying to hide their tears of shame.


	36. Chapter 36

Bess:

When Jason and I apologized to each other, our eyes met. I noticed his eyes were glistening as much as mine felt they were.

Chloe seemed satisfied.

If only she knew that the glistening was not eyes brimming with tears of same, but spawned from trying not to laugh.

She bought every word.


	37. Chapter 37

Chloe:

As July drew to a concrete close, Ernie was preparing to leave for his home.

His parents extended an invitation to me, but I declined, so I could help take care of the pregnant three.

I helped him pack his trunk.

"We can still write…" I reminded gently.

"Yes. I'm sure Ash will appreciate the exercise. My parents won't mind me borrowing Aquarius for exchanging letters."

"Well, we could use Ash only…maybe Bess will allow me to borrow Jack on occasion."

"She'll need the exercise, too…" Ernie agreed.

"Well…" I sighed as I closed the lid of his trunk.

"Bess, I don't want to go!" Ernie cried.

"I don't want you to go! But, you need to have some time with your parents, who will be here in five minutes," I grumbled while peeking at my watch.

"Chloe, I'm really hoping the rest of the summer will fly. If anything happens send Ash with news."

"I will. I don't see Padmé making it until September," I said.

"Okay."

The doorbell rang, and Daddy let in Ernie's parents.

"He'll ask them if they want to come in for tea, and either way offer them food."

"Hello, I'm Parr Ondra, Chloe's father! Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"No thank you," a woman's voice said.

"How would you like some lunch? Rovera is resting, but I can make some sandwiches quick."

"We must some other time," a man's voice said.

"Yes…Ernie, your parents are here!" Daddy yelled up the stairs.

"He tried," Ernie sighed.

As he turned to leave to room, I grabbed his shoulder.

"If I don't do this, I'll regret it," I said, before I pulled him into a nice kiss.

After his initial shock wore off, he kissed me back.

When we broke apart, Ernie grabbed his trunk and trotted downstairs, his cheeks as red as Christmas.

I trotted down the stairs after Ernie, my heart pounding.

His parents were so happy to see him, and they seemed to like me well enough.

Now, all there was, was to wait until September arrived.


	38. Chapter 38

Bess:

When Ernie left, Obi-Wan was moved to Jason's room. The spare room was transformed into practically an icebox!

I thought it foolish; until my first hot-flash. It was the middle of the night, and I tossed my blankets aside, and felt no relief from the heat. I turned on my side to see Chloe and Gretchen snoozing soundly.

I groaned, and stood up. Taking Wampa with me, I dragged my feet down the hall to the cold room. Pure bliss. The second I opened the door, nice, cold air drifted into my face, and settled gently around my body. Mother and Padmé were already asleep on two of the three cots. The vacant one was for me.

I plopped down and slid under the sheet. Perfect.

I quickly fell back into a restful sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE SILMARILLION proved to be interesting. When I tossed it aside at last, Jason picked it up. While we pretended to be made up around Chloe, reality was far more telling; we were still angry. I wasn't mad at him per se, but I was mad at the situation. He was mad at me and the situation.

About one and a half months into my pregnancy, I had already gained weight. Not a lot. Just enough.

After moving away from "The Shire" and that stuff, I had to get serious, and began reading the pregnancy and birth books my mother had, the ones Padmé had, and the ones the council deemed fit for reading. I had forgotten the promise I had made to Gretchen and Chloe, but with three pregnancies happening under one roof and Padmé going to have hers anytime, I refused to be clueless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About three nights after Ernie left, I had just gotten to a chapter about the actual birth process in one of the books, when I decided to call it a night. I shoved in a bookmark, and carried the book upstairs with me.

Everyone else had called it quits for the night, and was in bed. Asleep? I couldn't say.

I had just put on some clean pajama bottoms, when a wave of anguish, just like the one at Hogwarts had been, ripped through the walls of the house. Then, yelling could be heard. I repeated what I did before; I ran to Anakin's aid.

Anakin was soaked with perspiration. His hair was matted and dripping. He breathing was labored.

"Anakin," I mumbled. He was alone. Padmé must've gone to "the freezer."

I went and got a towel from the closet, and took it to the sink. I then coated the towel with cold water, rung it out slightly, then walked back to him.

"Here," I tried to soothe as I placed the towel around his neck and shoulders.

"Ahhh," he panted.

"You had that dream again. And this time, I can't blame you. Her time is so near."

Anakin just coughed in response.

"Would you like me to get Obi-Wan?"

"No. Just stay here."

"Look…do you know anything about birth?"

"A little…"

"Why don't I go get my book? We can read the birth section together."

Anakin nodded.

I trotted back to my room and grabbed my book I also grabbed one about "How To" deliver a baby. (The council chose that one for a reason, I suppose. If push came to shove…no pun intended…I needed to know what to do).

I hurried back to Anakin's side.

"Here," I offered him the one I had been reading. "You read out loud first."

"Not in here," Anakin said shakily.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs then, okay?"

Anakin nodded.

I followed him from the bedroom, and down the stairs.

He plopped down on the floor, leaving the whole couch to me. Then, he tossed up the "How to" book.

"Aren't you going to read that?" I asked, pointing to the book I had been reading earlier.

"Yes. But not out loud."

"Okay."

I opened the book, and the brand new binding crackled.

I gave a contented sigh.

"The first phases of labor are complete at this stage. The cervix is now completely dilated to 10 centimeters. The baby has descended to the birth canal, facing down…"

My eyes had already been heavy, but my lids were sliding closed of their own accord now.

I then decided to use the Force to keep them pried open.

But in an hour, I was asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Someone carried me to bed. When I noticed the sensation of falling, I roused immediately.

Obi-Wan had me in his arms.

I felt safe all of a sudden.

"Go back to sleep. And start calling me Ben instead of Obi-Wan. We gotta blend in."

"Yes, Master," I yawned.

I felt him run his hand through my hair.

I was soon back asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chloe:

I'm going to leave the retelling of the Padmé Panic to Bess.

But, I will say that just because SOMEONE SHOULD (*cough cough* Dumbledore *cough cough*) stay at the school 24/7 (when there is a relay system for help in place) even in summer, doesn't mean they will.

That is why Padmé couldn't go through the portal. No one was available to let us in to access it.


	40. Chapter 40

Bess:

Anakin was jumpy for two more days after his nightmares.

Padmé had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions all summer, so when she took a sharp breath, most of us ignored it…most, excluding Anakin.

"Darling, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him while glancing at the clock on the wall.

I knew then she was experiencing the real thing. She held her breath and managed to continue holding it for an entire 45 seconds.

I walked up behind her.

"Milady, never hold your breath that long again."

"Well…" she mumbled.

"I'm going to send the message to Dumbledore. He should be there to let us in. He said he'd check in daily to see if you needed the portal, but that I would have to send word."

"Do that. Now. I know we've got hours, but still…"

I casually went up the stairs a few minutes later. Jack was fidgety in her cage.

"Sweetheart, I've got a very important job for you. Straight to Hogwarts. Wait for Dumbledore's reply before you return."

She hooted.

_Sir, _

_The senator's labors have begun. We humbly request the use of the portal at this time._

_Padawan Ondra_

I managed to tie the note to Jack's foot.

"Be patient and swift, and there will be three mice and a rat in it for you."

She bit my finger then flew away.

I went back downstairs.

I nodded to the senator.

"Anakin, will you play checkers with me?" Chloe asked, as though on cue.

"Sure. How does checkers work?"

"Gretchen and I will show you."

They took him to the breakfast table in the other room.

Padmé, Jason, Ben, and I were alone in the living room.

"When do we tell Anakin?" Jason asked.

"When I determine my contractions are close enough together to head out. We've got hours."

"Checkers won't keep Anakin for long. Especially if Chloe beats him too many times," Ben said as a groan of frustration wafted in.

"Ma'am, if worse comes to worse, I read the How-to book," I muttered.

"Like that'll be a help," Jason sneered.

"Shut your mouth. She may be better than nothing if it comes down to it," Ben said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Right."

"I did send word that we'd need portal access. Have your bag packed?" I queried.

"Yes. Anakin and I have had it ready for a while," Padmé answered.

"Good," I said.

Padmé gripped her side and took another sharp breath and held it.

"No, pant. Don't hold your breath again," I ordered.

The clock ticked another 45 seconds.

The senator's breathing returned to normal.

"When was your last one," Jason asked responsibly.

"Twenty minutes ago. We've got plenty of time," Amidala said.

"I still think we should be wary," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In four more hours, Padmé had moved up from twenty minutes between contractions to fifteen minutes for sixty seconds apiece, not forty-five.

There remained no word from Hogwarts.

I managed to slip a note to Chloe, asking her to keep Anakin occupied.

They moved through Checkers, Mousetrap, and Tiddlywinks. Poker was short-lived, and Cribbage caught none of Anakin's interest. Gretchen suggested a game with American roots, based around the joys of capitalism: Monopoly.

Since Anakin's interests partly lay with politics and economy, he caught on quickly and it was a hit.

I begged Milady to allow me to check her.

She refused, but agreed to go upstairs and relax.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked.

"Wait for Dumbledore. It's all we can do," I reminded.

"Go check to see if he's answered," Jason sneered at me again.

"Okay. I will," I grumbled in no mood to fight with him.

Jack had not returned.

I stopped by the senator's room. She was asleep, somehow, and had put on a night-gown. However, she had a leisure suit draped across the ottoman.

I quietly closed the door.

Just as the latch clicked, I heard her exclaim, "Yikes!"

I reopened the door, and the senator was climbing out of the bed, clutching her side, and dripping wet.

"Milady!" I gaped, my eyes must have been huge.

"Help," she whimpered.

The bed was wet, down to the mattress.

"Oh, no…" I mumbled.

"I'm wet. The bed is wet."

"They broke on their own, Milady."

"Whatever that means, it's good right?"

I locked eyes with the senator in shock.

"Milady, you didn't read any of the birthing books?"

"No…I was going to, though."

"Sure you were, Milady."

"Don't mock me."

"No, Milady."

"What did the books say?"

"After the waters break, the labor will progress faster."

"Great. Have you heard from Dumbledore?"

"No," I admitted.

She sighed.

"Well, then we probably should tell Anakin. This may be it. We may be on our own."

"Milady, you'll get through this. Maybe with no pain medication, but you'll be fine."

"Okay," she said just above a whisper.

"I'm going to see if Jack is back. Again. Then I'll tell Anakin. Anyone else?"

"Obi-Wan."

"Okay."

"And…you."

I was stunned that she trusted me enough.

"Milady?"

"You know what you're doing sort of, yes?"

"I read the book. How to handle a regular delivery? Yes. It's very straight forward. One or two not so normal ones? Yes."

"Then let's pray that they both decided to come out normal."

"Yes, Milady."

"I'm going to change gowns. After you get those two, help me try and clean up the mattress."

"Yes, Milady."

I trotted back to my room with disappointment as the pay off. But Ash was there, with a response from Ernie.

"Chloe…will forgive me. Ashy, I'm going to send you to Hogwarts. Jack never came back."

Ash hooted, clearly annoyed, no doubt having just returned.

"I'll give you the same reward as Jack. Three mice and a rat."

I scribbled another note, imploring Dumbledore to reply swiftly, but that the situation had become more serious. I asked him to wait at the portal to bring a healer here.

"That wasn't smart," Ben gently chided.

"Go up to her, now. I'm getting Anakin."

Ben nodded.

I calmed myself before casually sauntering into the breakfast room.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hello," they all cheerfully returned.

"Anakin, Padmé is in labor. She's upstairs now, she also requested Ben. I'll be up there soon. I need to talk to Chloe briefly."

Anakin bolted the second I stopped talking.

"Chloe, Ash left a letter for you. I sent him to Hogwarts. Before you say anything about it, I sent Ash, because Jack never came back. I sent Jack between four and five hours ago."

"Okay. It's fine then. What do you want us to do?"

I tossed her my data pad.

"Play around with that. When you've figured it out, send a message to…Yoda. Have him send a healer and or a stats kit. Okay?"

"Yes," both sisters replied.

"Good."

"If it's so urgent, why don't you show us how to message?" Gretchen asked.

"That's no fun. Besides, we still have hours…we think."

I left them to their devices. Pun intended.

I took the stairs up slowly. I had forgotten my own condition when I jumped down them to fetch Anakin.

Just that morning, I had noticed the hardness in my abdomen, and truly felt…pregnant. I couldn't tell by looking yet, though.

I walked directly to my room to collect my two books that could help me continue to prepare.

Then, I went to the other three.

The senator was reassuring Anakin she was fine. Ben was sitting on Padmé's left, recording her contractions in a notebook. Anakin was in panic mode.

"Anakin, did you check her cervix?"

"No."

"Ben?"

"No!" he shouted.

I opend the how to book. There was a chart that used every-day objects to compare the centimeter count.

"May I?"

"I suppose," Amidala relented.

According then to the image in the guide of the width of the top of a soda can, she was seven centimeters.

"Seven. You're only three short."

"Wow…I can't believe this is happening…" Anakin mumbled.

"Well, believe it," I snapped.

"So, what can I do meantime?" Padmé asked.

"Pretty much anything you want. You can walk around, lay down, take a bath," I listed.

"Bath?" she asked.

"Supposedly, it helps with contractions and some people even go as far as to give birth in the water."

"No. Maybe a bath, but I'm not giving birth in the water."

"Okay."

I walked to their bathroom and drew a warmish bath. The senator came in wearing the same gown she had changed into after her water broke. She stepped into the bath, making sure that the dress was positioned modestly.

"Now, we wait," I said.

Padmé was hit with another contraction. Anakin rushed to her aid, and ben wrote the time down and waited a whole minute to write that down.

"They are about two minutes apart, Bess."

"Okay."

"She had three while you were downstairs."

"Okay. Thirty seconds. Let me know when they last for a minute and a half with thirty seconds in between."

Anakin was flipping out.

"Anakin, go see if the owls are back. If not, go check downstairs to see if the girls have made any progress with their project," I ordered.

Surprisingly, he obeyed.

Padmé was trying to relax between contractions.

"Okay, here we go again."

This pain lasted very long, but she did not pant as hard or groan.

"The water does help!"

"Be sure you tell Jason that I'm not a total idiot," I grumbled.

"I will," she breathed.

We stayed silent until Anakin's return at Padmé's next contraction.

This time she moaned and scrunched up her face.

When it was over, she said, "I could have screamed on that one."

Anakin went pale, Ben blushed, and I said, "Scream if you have to," flatly.

She nodded seriously.

"And the day is not over," I reminded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After another hour and a half of her struggling through contractions, I decided to check her again.

"Nine."

"Only nine?" she whined.

"Well, according to Ben's records, you've moved up to every 1.5 minutes with contractions holding for the same amount. You're doing really well," I tried to reassure her.

"I'm losing it," Anakin groaned.

"You. Owls. Now!" I bellowed.

Anakin once again, obeyed.

"He takes the phrase 'nervous father' to a whole new level," Ben muttered.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if it's sad or endearing," the senator replied.

"It's both," I smiled.

Anakin came in with a letter.

I eagerly tore it open.

_Will meet healer at portal soon. Must seek emergency medical treatment._

_Albus_

I let loose a guttural growl.

Chloe stuck her head in.

"How is it going?"

"Not well enough!" I growled again while thrusting the note in her face.

"Okay…well…what can I do?"

"Gehhhhh!" the senator grunted, gripping Anakin's prosthetic arm, as if there was a spider she was trying to crunch.

"Does mo still have our baby stuff?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Bring me some towels, the bulb syringe, our caps, and some assorted color towels, preferably four pink and four blue."

"I'm on it!"

"Hey!"

"She came back."

"I've got a basic bed kit under my bed, along with a bacta kit. I want them both…and a bucket" I ordered.

"Where will I put them?"

"On their bed. No! On the ottoman in front of the bed."

Chloe ran from the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was another two hours before the senator was fully dilated. We helped her out of the bath and Anakin helped her into a dry, long t-shirt I found.

There were two chairs in the room. I had Anakin sit on one, and I had Ben move the other next to me.

"Milady, would you like to lay or squat?"

"It's Padmé, and I'll squat."

The senator did indeed squat between Anakin's legs, and used his knees for bodily support.

Ben decided he didn't want to sit down, and stood instead.

"You may not be able to handle this end," I said.

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"Okay, Padmé, on your next contraction, go ahead and push."

We didn't wait long.

Padmé was in anguish, but she pushed her hardest.

Her contraction coupled with pushing brought great progress. When she stopped, the head could be seen, and hair could felt upon its head.

"Great job."

I heard car doors outside. I knew it was our parents and I prayed Chloe would keep them away.

As her next contraction rolled in intensely. Padmé moaned, and gave a wimpy push.

"Scream if you have to! You can do so much better than this! I've seen you do a 24 hour filibuster on the senate floor. You were clawed by a neux, and thrown from a flipping gunship. You've survived the blue shadow virus exposure, and how many assassination plots? No one is going to condemn you for screaming!"

"I'm splitting apart!" she cried.

"You aren't! You're doing fine!"

On her next push, she did scream, and the baby's head was out in my hand, fully formed and facedown, as was normal. I felt around its neck, but I felt no chord trapped there.

Its head was a healthy pink.

"Pant. You're great! Okay, push again when you're ready."

She took a deep breath, and pushed, her face contorted and sweaty.

The shoulders and arm made their entrance, and after that, the hips, legs, and feet slid out.

In my hands, I held a bloody, slimy baby boy.

I used the bulb syringe to clean his nose and throat gently. I used a towel and rough cleaned his body. The stimulation caused him to cry in protestation. I grabbed a blue towel and one of the caps. I put the cap on his head. I wrapped him in the towel.

I did not cut the umbilical cord. I handed the child to Ben, but bade him to stay close to not tug on the cord.

"We are going to have a few minutes to rest, so you can name him if you want," I offered.

"We decided on Luke for a boy. Luke Skywalker," Padmé choked on her tears.

Anakin was teary eyed as well.

About five minutes later, I tugged gently on the lower end of Luke's chord. The placenta willingly came free.

"Okay, gentle pushes, Padmé. Then we'll see what we can do with baby number two," I said, my voice a tad shaky.

A heavy scent of iron wafted through the air as the first placenta arrived.

I still did not cut the cord.

Instead, I placed the blob into the bucket Chloe had brought.

Only a few minutes later, baby two decided it was their turn.

Padmé announced, "Here we go again."

I repositioned myself in the ability to catch the infant.

We were blessed that this baby moved into proper position. I breathed easier knowing this.

Padmé easily repeated the actions that brought Luke into the world.

This time, a girl was birthed into my awaiting hands. I used the bulb syringe on her also.

I rubbed her down with a pink towel.

She howled.

I put the second cap on her, and wrapped her in a second pink towel.

"Leia, before you ask!" Anakin smiled.

Again, I did not cut the cord. When the second placenta came, it went in the bucket with the first. Ben and I gave the babies over, and let the new family members bond alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Healer, Dumbledore, and Snape arrived four hours later. I was most displeased with the lack of professional courtesy this situation had entailed.


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello! Well, there is a short fall in action here. As of this moment, there are 3,120 views on this story! This thrills me to the core! Now, if there were some reviews, good or bad, that would be helpful! Anything can help. My brother only thinks reviews count. Anyway, thank you so much for the peek. If you have stuck with me from the beginning, I am most grateful for you and your loyalty._

_May the Force be with you._

Chloe:

The healer, Dumbledore, and Snape arrived at our home eventually.

I made sure that Dumbledore and Snape received dirty looks.

I led the male healer to the room with Anakin, Padmé, and the newly arrived twins.

Bess had gone downstairs after the delivery with Ben, and had fallen asleep easily against Ben's shoulder.

Ben, obviously didn't know what to make of it, but seemed pleased as he read a book.

Jason scowled at the sight, and went back to The SILMARILLION.

I rolled my eyes.

Anakin came for Bess, so she could answer the healer's questions, and tell him anything she could.

I decided to confront Jason while he was being ornery.

"I was duped?" I hissed as soon as the adults were out of earshot.

"Look, we can be civil in public, just don't expect bosom buddies in private or public."

"Fine."

I just stormed into the kitchen and made a sandwich.

"You've got to be kidding!" Jason threw open the door.

"What? I'm eating!" I said, my mouth full.

"You don't understand: she is supposed to be closer to Ben than anyone else. Our relationship can never be. Eat your sandwich. Make us talk. But we will never, ever be in a serious, binding relationship!"

I only nodded. I was not going to be on his hit-list.

I took another bite, chewed, swallowed, then said, "I understand. Just keep being civil, please."

"Will do. Where is the stuff to make sandwiches?"

"Let me help you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bess came back downstairs and resumed her position on the couch, leaning against Ben.

She soon fell back to sleep.

"Well, that was fast," I muttered.

"Well, in her defense, she really did do all that work for the senator. I'd say she's probably earned it," Jason sighed.

I smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The healer decided he was going to stay overnight at least.

Dumbledore and Snape were not. They decided to head back to Hogwarts. But, I asked for a word with Dumbledore. He agreed to a short conference.

"Okay. You traipsing about the countryside is not my business. However, the breaking of your word became mine. If you are going on dangerous missions, fine. But, for Merlin's sake, leave someone in your office to fulfill the promises you made! Today's fiasco should not have fallen upon my sister's shoulders. It is too much."

"I agree. And you're right. I should have left my office in someone's care."

"Bess is fragile right now. I worry about her now, and I didn't use to. She is still a jedi, but she has many added responsibilities of late. She needs rest. She's had enough action."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for snapping like this, but I am just frustrated. The poor dear is just…she has too much pressure on her. She is being forced to try and bear Jedi children. Not to mention seeing after Mummy, Padmé, and now two additional children. Thankfully, when it is safe for the senator to return to Coruscant, Dormé will take over baby care. But when we return to Hogwarts…her stresses should not double."

"We will try to come up with a solution. But Hogwarts is where she should be. It's safe."

I mentally rolled my eyes, "I understand, but she needs to not be so worried about others when she needs to worry about herself and her babies, sir."

"I agree."

"Thank you."

"I'll collect Severus, and we'll be off."

"Okay."

"Severus!" Dumbledore called.

The two disapperated.

I decided to chase Bess to bed.

She willingly complied.

Ben was slightly irritated with me.

"Well, she'll sleep better in bed."

"Eh," he stretched while going back to his book.

"I get that you're enjoying it," I murmured.

Upstairs, Bess was struggling out of her shirt and pants.

"Need help?" I teased.

"In your ear," she grouched.

I smiled.

She finally managed out of both and stood before her pajama shorts and t-shirt.

"I'm just going to sleep in the cami I have on," she mumbled as she stepped into her shorts.

It wasn't really late at night, but she had a long day.

I decided to stay with her.

I went to her shelf and looked at her book selection. None really appealed to me, but, I figured that THE JEDI PATH wouldn't be so bad.

I would have saved myself some trouble if I had noticed the words were carved on the spine by Bess. Of course, the book wasn't in English. But, her notes were.

Most of the notes were almost sarcastic.

I returned the book to the shelf.

I skimmed some of the other titles.

She had a few Roald Dahl books. One appeared to be well loved by her: CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY.

Having not read it, I pulled the book and settled under the lamp.

"These two very old people are the father and mother of Mr. Bucket. Their names are Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine. And these two very old people are the father and mother of Mrs. Bucket. Their names are Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina. This is Mr. Bucket. This is Mrs. Bucket. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket have a small boy whose name is Charlie. This is Charlie. How d'you do? And how d'you do? And how d'you do again? He is pleased to meet you…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I soon was sleepy myself.

Gretchen had come in while I was reading and was brushing her hair.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

I willingly told her.

"When we were younger and I couldn't sleep or had nightmares…if Bess was home, I'd come in here. She'd read this to me until I felt better or fell asleep."

"Really?" I asked amazed. That's why it was so torn up.

"She always knows," Gretchen sighed.

I felt strange suddenly, as if I were intruding on some precious memorabilia.

"I can put it back," I offered.

"No! It's a good story. Read it!"

"I will."

"I hope everything is going well with Anakin, Padmé, and the twins," Gretchen mused.

"Me, too. Bess is okay, though…or so it seems."

"She went above and beyond the call of duty."

"Gretchen, do you think the Jedi give out military awards?" I asked.

"I doubt it. The Jedi seem to preach humility, and probably believe commendations will stir too much pride."

"True."

"But, if anyone deserves a lazy day tomorrow, it's her," Gretchen observed.

"I agree. She won't, though."

"True," she sighed.

We both gazed at Bess.

"This is probably the most peace she gets on a regular battlefield: sleep."

"According to Cinderella: In dreams you will lose your heartache; whatever you wish for you keep," Gretchen sighed.

"Typical."

"What?"

"We're having a serious conversation, and then you throw in a Disney quote?" I asked.

"Well, it fits."

"Go to bed."

"Okay."

I rolled my eyes and prepared for bed myself.

As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a man's voice talking.

I poked my head back into the bedroom. Anakin was trying to rouse Bess.

She grunted and stood up.

"Bess?" I asked through the foam.

"I just aliejiooiewjfkdlajfkdlnvlknm,cnvhnreojtireoaj[fepjfewrfjiweoj," she babbled.

"The healer wants to give her a physical."

I looked at the clock.

"Anakin, it's 9:30."

"I don't make the rules. Besides, Ben blabbed about her jumping down the stairs earlier. He stressed that she landed gently, but the healer still wants to see her now."

"Can we come?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm nothing but a side-show freak, anyway," Bess grumbled.

Gretchen and I went up with Bess and Anakin.

Anakin opened the door to their room.

Padmé was sitting in a chair, holding the twin wrapped in blue. Luke. Ben was in the other chair.

The healer asked for Bess to lay down.

She did.

The healer lifted her cami just enough to expose her abdomen. He took a hand held ultrasound device (I asked later what that thing was), and he gently placed the probe upon her tummy. I looked over his shoulder to see the screen.

There was soft, rhythmic pounding coming from the device.

"What's that?" Gretchen whispered.

"Heartbeats," the healer smiled, showing nearly all his teeth.

"Wow," Gretchen and I both sighed.

Bess seemed shocked, like she couldn't believe it. Ben had tears in his eyes. Jason walked by the doorway, and he stopped to listen. He, too, seemed moved briefly, before storming away, a scowl upon his face.

"Here. See those right there?" the healer pointed on the screen.

Gretchen and I looked as Ben joined us.

"Those are the babies," the healer said.

"Can you tell what she's having?" I asked.

"Not yet. Won't be able to tell for some time yet," he explained.

"Good. I want to be surprised. May I please go back to bed, now?" Bess grouched.

"Not quite yet. How have been feeling over-all?"

"Fine. No more vomiting. I'm tired, but that's really about it."

"When you're tired, take a nap. I don't care if you just woke up an hour before. If you're tired, take care of it. How is your vitamin supply?"

"With one a day, I'm only about ¼ through the bottle."

"Well, please start taking two, with one in the morning and one at night. Are you drinking lots of water?"

"Yes."

"Any food cravings?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. Well, if you start craving things like ice or chalk, please come to us right away. That's not healthy. Anytime between now and your next visit, please record anything you find significant. You know your mission. Any signs of Force sensitivity you notice, write it down. I want you to also put down questions and health concerns. They may be easier to discuss in private. Maybe not with me, but a healer. Okay?"

"I will," Bess nodded.

"Now, you may go back to bed."

Bess pulled down her cami, jumped off the bed, and trudged down the hall.

"She's grouchy," I murmured as we left for Bess' room.

Bess was already asleep when we walked in. She was tired, indeed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_My dearest Ernie,_

_The twins are here! Their names are Luke and Leia. Anakin and Padmé are so happy. Bess actually was the hero of the hour._

_Bess has been deemed healthy, too, along with her babies._

_Mother, I think, is desperately hoping for a boy this time…for herself. She holds Luke quite a lot._

_Ernie, I miss you. I miss you a lot. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and see you every day for nearly four whole months. Even though I've got O.W.L.s this year. _

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Chloe_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two weeks later, I was cornered by Mummy.

"Chloe, will you please help me make dinner? Bess wants a nap,"

"Absolutely."

In the kitchen, Mummy had a mixture simmering on the stove, had bread in the oven, and had a chopping board set up.

"Okay, see those vegetables? Chop 'em please," she said.

"Will do!"

I picked up the knife and began to chop the squash in squares.

"Please dice the onion, though, Chloe. Do you remember how to mince garlic?"

"I will dice the onion, and I do remember how to mince garlic."

I diced the onions just as she had taught me when I was young. I also managed to mince the garlic just so.

"Beautiful, Chloe," she praised as she peaked over my shoulder.

"Thank you, Mummy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This was the last home-cooked supper before we left for Hogwarts. Tradition dictated that the last night we went out to eat as a family. Family being Mummy, Gretchen, and me. Some years father joined us, but never before had Bess joined us. This was going to be new for all.


	42. Chapter 42

Bess:

On the morning of the last day, the downstairs bathroom sink decided to give up the ghost. Mother said there would be no spiting in the kitchen sink. So, bathroom routines were limited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We went out to eat. Uneventful, but fun. Mother and Father invited our guests, but all of them declined, even Jason.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wanted to brush my teeth. Gretchen, in an over-reaction of modesty concerns, locked the bathroom door, and refused to even let me in to brush them and gargle with Listerine.

I kept a spare toothbrush, paste, and small bottle of mouthwash in my desk, anyway, so I decided to just use another bathroom. Since the downstairs was out, and Jason and Ben hadn't gone to bed yet, I figured that I could use that one.

My mouth was filled with the foam when Jason's figure loomed in the doorway.

"**What are you doing**?" he snarled.

"Brushing my teeth," I gently replied.

"**You have no business being here. Get. Out. Now**." He growled.

"Jason," I said evenly, "I'm tired. Gretchen won't let me in to brush my teeth. I'm not allowed to use my parents'. Where am I supposed to brush my teeth? The downstairs toilet?"

"**I don't care where you brush your teeth. Just get out of this bathroom!" **he roared.

I decided to try a slightly different approach.

"Jason, maybe you can brush your teeth, too? I need to get more sleep. The healer said so. Gretchen takes a one hour shower. She just got in. I just have to finish brushing, then I need to gargle. Then, I'll be out of your hair."

"**I don't need to brush my teeth. If you need sleep so much, then go get it. Now, GET OUT**!" he thundered.

I couldn't take his tone or his attitude any longer. I shoved him.

"No. I intend to spend another sixty seconds scrubbing my gums."

He shoved me back against the doorframe. (It wasn't unexpected).

"Okay. You've got my attention. At least let me rinse my mouth."

"You have twenty seconds," he threatened.

I rinsed my mouth, but pushed him out of the doorway.

"You know, just because the council wishes it, doesn't mean I love him."

He slammed his fist against the doorframe so hard the wall cracked slightly.

"**You expect me to buy that load of crap?**" he gnarred.

"If this is about the night the twins were born…when I fell asleep on Ben…I was tired. You know that after Master Amersu was killed they just reassigned me as quickly as possible. Ben and I never bonded. We never had a chance to. We have a kind of respect. There is no romance, just the kind of love that equates to respect. No lovey-dovey."

"More lies," he scoffed.

I grabbed his shirt with both hands, "Why would I lie about that? I don't love him like that. I never will."

He glared at me with pure hatred, "**You say that. It proves nothing!"**

"That kiss in the hospital…it meant so little to you?"

"Your actions prove otherwise."

"Jason, I'm just following orders to try and create a stable friendship with him."

Jason grabbed my wrists and pried my hands from his shirt.

"You're just doing what you're good at: following orders."

"Don't give me that. You've seen me break orders."

"Only when it benefits you."

"Jason, that's not true. Remember that night we suck out of the Temple after lights out and spent the night wandering the city? We were severely punished. That wasn't to our benefit! We could have been killed out there!"

He dropped his hands and let go of my wrists. "Either way, you're only concerned with yourself. I was simply a fool."

"I'm not concerned with myself. I have at least three hundred people to serve and protect. Not to mention, I have two extra lives on my hands. And, for your information, if I had a choice, I'd choose you."

His black stare of death faltered.

"**You what?**"

"I want you. But I can't have you. You said so yourself. But I want you. And if could go back, I'd tell the council to stuff it and get another guinea pig. Then there would be a chance to have you."

His glare disappeared.

"You…you don't really mean that, do you?"

"I mean it with all my heart. But…now I'm invested. I've two little ones on the way. And Ben is their father…whether anyone likes it or not."

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it. He then stepped into the bathroom.

"I will never like it," he said flatly as he slammed and bolted the door shut.

"Jason?" I said as I tried the doorknob.

No reply came, but about a minute or so later, the water in the shower began to run.

I banged my fist on the door once, then left the bedroom with a heavy heart.


	43. Chapter 43

Chloe:

All of us slept in late the next morning.

Padmé, Anakin, and Ben were requested by Chancellor Palpatine, so they were not to escort us on the train. However, Bess was, and she was to take Luke and Leia. (Bess was forbidden to come to the meeting, because the council was keeping the experiment and her condition secret from the chancellor).

Padmé promised to bring Dormé back with her to help Bess out.

Bess was ever so grateful.

The train for school left at 1 P.M. We ate a brunch at eleven of pancakes and ham sandwiches. (They're easy and delicious).

The senator and the Jedi left before then even.

Bess was so busy getting Luke and Leia cleaned and ready she didn't eat.

Mummy rolled her eyes and packed some food for her, and put it in the diaper bag for later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We made the train no problem

Jason seemed in much better spirts, and even shared a "cabin" with us.

He even held Luke so Bess could eat.

I knew I wouldn't be able to see Ernie until the carriages at least (as he was a prefect), and I was having a difficult time containing myself.

It seemed so odd that only a year before, Bess was so excited for the train and was acting a fool.

Now the one unable to sit still was me, practically vibrating to see Ernie.

People in the corridor stopped every so often and ogled at the twins.

Bess would eventually chase them away.

"Chloe, you'll see Ernie soon! And I'll even stay away and keep Gretchen away."

"Hey!" Gretchen protested.

"Gretchen, the love birds need their time alone!" Bess said firmly.

"Fine," Gretchen grouched.

"Besides, since Padmé, Anakin, and Ben won't be back until tomorrow, I'll need some help," Bess explained.

"That's fine," Gretchen said.

But my brain was stuck on Ernie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we arrived at the school station, Hagrid was there to herd the new students onto their boat ride across the lake.

Ernie was waiting for me by a specific carriage.

I know saw the horrifying beasts that had frightened Bess so.

They looked like skeletal horses with wings out of a nightmare.

I stifled a shriek.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

I gave the thestral another look-down.

"Nothing, Ernie, dear, just tired."

"Chloe?"

"Really, Ernie. I've just had a really, long day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the sorting hat brought its croakings of doom and sorted the students, the banquet hall was buzzing with excitement.

Dumbledore called the room to order.

Silence was easily achieved.

I tuned him out well, until…

"Professor Snape has willingly agreed to fill the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

My jaw graced the floor, along with half the dining hall.

"The position of potions master will be filled by Horace Slughorn, who has graciously come out of retirement to help us."

The man was immensely fat. He was also nearly bald. He had an extraordinarily arrogant air.

However, that was no concern of mine…at least not yet.

Dumbledore went on his annual 'danger is upon us' spiel.

When the food appeared before us, we all ate heartily. Bess was staying up in the Skywalker's room for the night with the twins, so she was probably provided a meal there.

Jason seemed in even better spirts as Bess was 'out of sight, out of mind.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With the last of the feast devoured and the food vanished, Dumbledore led us in the school song.

Well, I should have explained this before, I'll admit it, but it's more of a poem than a song. It is sung with the tune of the singer's choice.

After the singing, we were dismissed.

I had planned on checking up on Bess, but I was tired.

Gretchen was, too. I knew she was tired, because she was clinging to me like a monkey.

I managed to stumble down the hall just past the kitchens, crawl down the hole, and squat in one of the chairs in the Hufflepuff common room.

Gretchen plopped at my feet.

"I probably won't eat for a week," Gretchen groaned.

"Me, too."

"Ernie will be back with the new kids soon," Gretchen said.

"Yes."

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Gretchen?"

"What would you say if I said that maybe after Christmas break, I'd like to try living in the Ravenclaw dormitories?"

My eyes widened as far as they would go.

"I-I-I…why?"

"Well, you've said so yourself: I'll have to sleep there when you leave anyway."

"I did say that," I whispered.

"If I can't do it, I'm sure Dumbledore will let me come back."

"Only if you're sure you want to try it…"

"I am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I crawled into bed that night, worried about the twins and Bess.


	44. Chapter 44

Bess:

Chloe had nothing to worry about.

We managed beautifully!

Anakin, Padmé, Dormé, and Ben all came back the next morning.

After I left the Skywalker's room, I was handed a note by Filch. It was Dumbledore, telling me to rest up, because the following morning I was to cover the Muggle Studies class….


	45. Chapter 45

Chloe:

My schedule was nice.

Each of my classes was also kicked up a notch, but there was a free period thrown in for extra homework.

With Umbridge gone, everything was slightly more relaxed.

I was almost relieved to hear Snape say, "Please keep your wands on your desks."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I decided to take Care of Magical Creatures again, because Hagrid was an irresistible sweetheart.

First lesson of the year and he summons a thestral from the woods.

If I hadn't seen on the night we arrived, I would have wet my pants.

Most of the kids had no idea what we were seeing.

Some looked at Hagrid as if he were crazy, until something invisible (to them) took the raw meat from his open, offering hand.

The skeletal creature was gentle and elegant, but frightening.

Thestrals were not a force to be reckoned with, but this one seemed to adore Hagrid…I was comforted that this creature seemed capable of affection.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I ate lunch, I was joined by Bess, who carried one of the books by The Sage. She was scribbling down lots of notes next to the originals.

I decided to leave her alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I snuggled up to Ernie that night on the couch in the corner of the common room.

"Well?" he asked.

"My first O.W.L. credit classes? Touch. But, I'm glad I'm taking them. I need to do well to have a good and steady career."

"Yeah…what do you want to do?"

"Ernie, I want to be an auror. I'd really like to kick some butt."

Ernie smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"That's my girl!"

I blushed.

"What do you want? You've never told me that…or your O.W. L. scores."

"You'll laugh at me."

"Ernie, I won't laugh. I promise."

"I want to be a shop keeper. Not just any shop, either. More of an apothecary/herbalist shop."

"You do excel with plants, sweetheart. Sounds like fun, too."

"As for my scores, I got an O in herbology. O is outstanding. It's the highest score possible. I also got an O in charms and Care of Magical Creatures. But I got an E in Defense against the Dark Arts and in Transfiguration. Then I got an A in potions. I took Divination, and that I did get a D. The E is exceeds expectations, the A is acceptable, and the D…is for dreadful."

"Name one person that does well in Divination naturally?" I swallowed hard.

"Chloe, you're much smarter than I am. You'll do fine."

"No I'm not!"

"You are."

"Ernie, I just need to prove myself. And I enjoy justice."

"If your motives are pure, you will succeed," he said.

Gretchen walked up.

"Chloe, I've just got the dirt on Bess. She is teaching a class tomorrow."

Ernie and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" I forced out through my peals of laughter.

"She has a plan from the real professor. She is going to give a lecture in Muggle Studies on money."

"Like she gets it! I barely get it!" I scoffed.

"Well, she can't do her real job."

I thought about that for a minute. "Touché, my dear."

"She'll be fine."

"I suppose…"

Ernie started laughing again.

"What?" I barked, suddenly defensive.

"Nothing," he said with a straight face.

"That's what I thought."


	46. Chapter 46

Bess:

I overslept and I had to hightail it to the lecture hall. No breakfast. A foolish thing to do when you're not pregnant, let alone when you are.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies. I am Bess. Call me Bess. I am new at this, but I am confident that we can get through this painlessly. I will take attendance at the end."

There was silence, mingled with the presence of confusion. Most of the students were young, and were looking at the clone with us with frightened looks.

I recognized the painted symbols upon the helmet of our guard. Those were the symbols of Axe.

I looked to him for a sense of comfort.

"Axe?" I asked.

"Commander Ondra?"

I walked up to him and leaned close.

"Axe, you were in my squad. I trust you. I'm also used to the helmets and armor. Your uniform is frightening those children. Please remove your helmet."

"Yes, ma'am."

After it was removed, the kids relaxed quite a bit, and I felt better having a familiar face in the room.

"Class, today, your professor wished that you learn about the history of the Euro and the British pound."

Silence still coated the lecture hall.

My face grew hot. But then my head swam, and my stomach growled. I managed to re-gain my grip on reality. I sat behind the desk.

"I neglected to eat breakfast this morning. If anyone has any snacks…or anything? I'll pay you back…"

One girl, a beautiful tawny haired, hazel and dewy eyed girl, one that was brave enough, came up to my desk and gave me an apple, a muffin, and a small container of some kind of dry breakfast cereal (not the kind that looks like shavings from a pencil sharpener). She also produced a bottle of water.

"Force bless you, child."

I handed her some money from a pouch on by belt.

She smiled.

I smiled back.

I took a large bite of the apple, sighed contentedly, and then started my lecture.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had begun the translations the night we arrived after putting the twins down for a while.

This 'Sage' really knew his stuff when it came to the Force…magic? According to the others, he knew his stuff it came to magic, too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My heart quivered at the thought of private lessons with Snape.

But this was Thursday, and I wouldn't see him until Tuesday.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My general duties for the year entailed giving substitute lectures, translating the books and notes of The Sage, and helping Dormé where I could.


	47. Chapter 47

Chloe:

"If I hear about you bumming food off the students again, I'll kill you," I warned Bess.

"Duly noted. Are you okay? You tossed and turned all night long?" she asked.

"Oh…I had dreams about thestrals and my O.W.L.s all night. Had to work up close and personal with the thestrals."

"I'm sorry. They are scary looking, aren't they?"

"Eh," I grunted.

We were sitting in the common room during my new free period. I had my essay out for Professor Flitwick, but I honestly wasn't interested in it.

"Well, you need to work on that essay, and need to go find Dormé to see if she wants any help."

"Does everyone have a name like that on Naboo?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"É? Like Padmé, Dormé, Sabé?"

"No. Palpatine's doesn't."

"He's your Supreme Chancellor?"

"Yeah."

"What is his name?"

Bess sighed, "Sheev. His name is Sheev Palpatine."

"Wow…Sheev?" I giggled.

"Yeah…but about your question, the é thing is common."

She stood to leave.

"Don't let Luke pee on you again!" I called after her.

"I'll do my best to ensure that he doesn't," she groaned and waved as she left the common room.

I returned to my essay.


	48. Chapter 48

Bess:

"I will try to invade your mind. Try to resist my efforts. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Prepare yourself."

I braced my body.

I was suddenly looking at Master Amersu's mangled and lifeless body.

Then I was being explained to about the implantation procedure.

Then I was holding a newborn Luke in my hands.

Then I was back in Professor Snape's office, on my knees and sweaty.

Before Snape could say anything snide or words of mockery, I just said, "At your leisure."

He waited a couple minutes to allow me some deep breathing and offered me some water. I accepted the offer for my babies' sake.

Snape attacked again. This time, I saw Jason slamming me into the doorframe.

I did my best to focus on where the penetration was coming from. I used the Force, snatched the thread, and shoved it out of my brain.

Then I was back in Snape's office.

"Much better than Potter," he mumbled.

"Like that?"

"How did you? I've never seen that method before."

"I used the Force. Your magic is like a small pinhole penetration in my head. I just have to locate the hole, and shove your magic out. When I focus on finding the hole as opposed to focusing on what I'm seeing flash before my eyes."

"I'm going to say we quit for the night. Come back next week. I want to make it more difficult."

See you in a week, sir.


	49. Chapter 49

Chloe:

Arithmancy became more difficult.

But we still had Fives, ever stoic, ever prepared with weapon.

Bess gave the lecture that day, and everyone was afraid to raise their hand to answer her questions but me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About three weeks into the year, I woke one morning and looked at Bess, who was stretching her back, and I noticed her tank-top pulled snugly across her abdomen.

"Bess, you're showing!" I shrieked.

"Showing what?" she yawned.

"Your tummy."

She lazily looked down, but her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Woah…" she mumbled.

"Okay…" I said.

"Well, if they didn't know already."

"They do now," I finished for her.

She went to hide with Dormé.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I stole away to eat lunch in private that afternoon.

We sat by the lake and watched the merpeople swim about a little bit.

I offered a brave one a sandwich. He nodded. He came to the surface, took it, then propped himself on his elbows to eat it.

Ernie opened his arms, and I leaned into them.

He kissed my hair. I smiled.

"I ran into Bess this morning," he said.

"Really?"

"She looks…healthy."

"Ben is doing his best to take care of her," I said.

"She gave us a good lecture in Herbology the other day," he said.

"Good."

"I think she'd be an excellent teacher," he said.

I looked at him.

"She keeps a diary. I read it once. She said that if she ever made Jedi Knight she'd want to take an apprentice. But now…I'm not so sure."

"She will if she can, I'm sure," he said.

"Ernie?"

"Chloe?"

"I love you."

I could feel him smile.

"I love you, too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The feel good feeling of "keep wands on the desks" faded quickly.

Snape had always been an excellent teacher. He could be cruel, but he was skilled and knowledgeable. If you paid attention, it was hard to do wrong.

He also gave each student multiple shots at the spell.

Dumbledore's Army the previous year had budded a new confidence in me, and I almost always managed to perform the spell on the first go, if not, the second.

Snape was generous with curt nods of approval with me that semester.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had the dreaded "What do you want to do with your life?" meeting with Professor Sprout

I willingly spewed "An auror."

"Well, Hufflepuffs don't generally-."

"Auror!"

"But-," she sputtered.

"Auror!"

"Let me check your grades…" she sighed resignedly.

I held my breath.

"Really, you seem to be on the right track. Just on your O.W.L.s, you need to pull as many O's as possible. Some teachers will take E scores, but those are rare."

"What are my current lowest scores?"

"Transfiguration and potions."

"So I can talk to McGonagall and Slughorn?"

"Yes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

McGonagall said she'd tutor me. No problem.

Slughorn…yuck.

"Sir, I'd like to become an auror. I don't want you to think I'm too forward or brash, but my overall collective potions scores are low. I'd like help in getting better."

"Potions is a talent. Ask Harry," he said.

"Sir, I need help."

"Get someone else."

"While he won't like it, Snape will help me," I huffed in annoyance.

"I do value humility. I still won't help you, but I like that you came to me to ask and admit that shortcoming. I'd be delighted to have you at my next gathering."

"If you desire it, I will be there," I said evenly.

"Splendid! Welcome to what has been called the Slug Club."

I nodded my thanks for his time, and turned to leave his office.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If you're wondering what Snape said, he agreed to help me out with retaining more.

"Think of what you could have achieved if you'd have asked me sooner," he sneered.

"Yes, sir," I humbly admitted.

"Work hard with me," he ordered.

"I will."

"See you Thursday. 6:30 P.M. Sharp."

"Of course, sir."

"Also, word of advice: get out of the Slug Club as soon as you can.


	50. Chapter 50

Bess:

A typical day with Dormé would begin after Senator Amidala was prepared for the day.

I would help her feed the twins, bathe them, then get them prepared for the day.

Dormé and I formed a close bond over those weeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My bump was becoming a problem. I was already not the most graceful being to walk the earth, and I started bumping my bump into things. Even a cabinet.

Unfortunately, Ben saw that one.

"Are you alright? Are the babies alright?"

"Yes. They're fine. They are well protected."

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure."

"Of course, Ben."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My old robes were entirely no-go. They couldn't encompass my belly and the rest of my torso. My cloak could, though.

I reached for one of my new sets.

When I put it on, the tunic touched the tops of my shins, I groaned while looking in the mirror. I was swimming in fabric, not to mention that the tabard hung even lower on my shins.

Lo and behold, Dumbledore had a solution: muggle clothes.

I was given two pairs of stretch pants, two pairs of jeans, three large sweaters, 3 blouses, and a "control top."

And I was permitted to wear these. All the time. It was awesome.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I only had about six lessons with Snape. That was all it took for him to deem me ready.

By the end, it was eventually automatic to "search and destroy," or find the thread and remove it.

Ben was impressed. After he found out what was happening (after lesson number one, naturally), he tagged along to the other meetings, and even helped Snape try and infiltrate my mind.

Ben's break in was much easier to spot. He managed to bypass my memories and made his attacks on the part of my brain that was always focusing on the babies.

But, when Snape came in on top of that…

_I know the twins are okay, I can feel the odd fluttering._

I see my mother dragging me by the ear away from Chloe.

_I can't wait to feel one of them kick. _

Gretchen is trying to console me after Jason treated me so bad.

I worked hard to make sure that when Snape came into my head, I got him out first, because I didn't want him seeing too much.

Once I kicked Snape from his dance through my memories, I had to get Kenobi's penetration out from my tummy and into his own head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chloe hated going to those meetings of the Slug Club. She managed to dodge most of his invites, but went when she was harassed to her breaking point.

On the invitations she couldn't worm out of, she was allowed to bring a guest. She often would rotate between Ernie and Gretchen. She asked me a couple times, but I needed to save my senatorial robes for exactly that: the senate.

I would question her from time to time as to why she bothered to even take Gretchen instead of Ernie every time. She would say that she and Ernie had a firm understanding about how important the Chloe/Gretchen relationship was, and that he suggested that things not change until they had to.

I had to agree there.


	51. Chapter 51

Chloe:

In mid-October, I was having a quiet dinner with the other members of the Slug Club and guests (Gretchen was mine), when Dumbledore bust in, carting a letter addressed to all three of us Ondra girls. I opened it, read the letter, and then screamed with delight!

"She's done it!" I leapt up, then ran dress and all up the dungeon stairs toward the kitchens.

I lunged into our common room.

I started waving the letter.

"Well?" Bess asked grumpily. She was sitting in one of the chairs close to the fire.

"Dad let us know that this afternoon, Mummy had a chubby little girl! They have named her Kendra Morgan."

Bess smiled, "Wonderful!"

"Here is a picture."

Kendra had grey-zel eyes with a shock of brunette hair.

"She is gonna be a heartbreaker…" Bess mumbled, suddenly sounding sad.

"What's the issue?"

"I'm happy! Really! But I had Luke crying in my ear all day. His gums were hurting him."

"Ah."

"Why don't you two go back to the party?"

"To that bore fest? No thank you. I'm going to stay here. We have a sister! We have a sister!" Gretchen and I chanted.

Gretchen continued chanting and skipping about.

"Just hope she's not Force sensitive! Because if she is, she's got a long road ahead and a hard one with Mother…" Bess said heavily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, an owl plopped in front of Bess, dropping a note.

She read it, frowned, and then handed the note to me.

_Kendra is Force sensitive. Do NOT tell your mother. I'll break the information myself…eventually. It's best that way._

_-MPO_

"What's MPO?" I asked.

"Master Parr Ondra," Bess explained as she slammed her first onto the table. Hard. Her juice glass nearly left the table.

Gretchen read the note over my shoulder.

"Neither of you tell Mother," Bess warned harshly as she engaged Jason.

He glared at her as she told him about Kendra and her status. Then he frowned, nodded his condolences, and then walked away.

Those two were starting to get on my nerves again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I decided to go ahead and tell Ernie.

"I don't know what to say."

"She'll find out on her own eventually, but we don't want to tell her now."

"But the baby is healthy?"

"Yes."

"Obviously, your father knows best," Ernie said.

"I suppose. But Mummy isn't stupid! She'll figure it out on her own when Kendra starts doing baby Jedi things."

"Yeah…like what?"

"Levitating stuff, mostly, from what Bess has told me. Those kids are pretty slick."

"We should learn more, Chloe. I feel bad passing judgement on something I know so little about. Not each child is created equal in talents."

"Very true, Ernie, very true."

"And someday, maybe, I'll get to join your quirky family."

"That would be a fine thing, indeed," I blushed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sent a letter father asking an assortment of questions, including some concerning our newest predicament. Two days later, I received my answer.

He was not going to tell Mummy until Kendra's second birthday. He was also not going to tell the council to avoid the pressure to turn her over.

Surprisingly, I agreed with the decision.

Kendra's secret would be safe with me.


	52. Chapter 52

Bess:

I was allowed a full day of rest on Halloween that year. Dormé said that I looked tired and assured me that she could handle everything for the day.

I slept the day away, waking only to eat dinner, shower, go potty, and go back to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

November first arrived, welcoming Chloe and me into our fifteenth year of life.

I had avoided lecturing any class of Jason's, but, Happy Birthday to me, my luck had run out.

Mother sent both of us girls shoe boxes full of assorted candy and pictures of Kendra. I asked Chloe to take the candy to my bed on her free period, but I had laced a few candy bars in my briefcase.

When I saw his face among my students of the hour, my blood ran cold.

Seeing Jason's face mocking me, his feet propped upon the desk and lazing backward, I reached into my bag and pulled out a "Kit-Kat." I tore the wrapper and took a small bite, the chocolate relaxing my shoulders, and the cookie crunch adding the pleasure of the moment.

It was time to try and face the music.

"Hello! I'm Bess. I'll take attendance at the end of the period per usual. Any questions before I begin the lecture on how to perform _accio_?"

"Oh, goodie, such a simple spell," Jason spat. My face grew hot at the scoffing.

"Professor Flitwick asked me to read this paragraph before giving you the chance to practice. _Accio_ is a summoning charm. The wandstroke to perform _accio_ is an arch. One says or thinks the spell followed by thinking about a specific object. Professor Flitwick says an example everyone in here should know is from the Triwizard Tournament when Harry called his broom with '_Accio_, Firebolt.' Any questions so far? I'll do my best to help."

Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

I looked back at Jason. He smiled as if he had won the lottery. Then, he leaned over and whispered something to the kid next to him. Both of them were giggling.

"Jason, do you have a question?"

"Yeah. How did you get drafted to be a substitute?"

I felt tears sting in the corners of my eyes, and I knew I had to get the tears in check before everything went to pot.

"I can't do my real job. I'm trying to help where I might do some good."

"Ha! Whole lot of good, huh?"

"What can I do but try?" my voice caught.

Jason yawned. "You can try a bit harder."

"So in proverbial terms, 'I do not because there is no try?'"

"Bingo, Yoda," Jason scoffed.

"Conners, you will stay after class. I don't think right now is the time or place for this."

"Fine. Whatever."

The rest of the class was silent as his words echoed.

"Don't get snippy with me, Conners!"

Jason could have killed me with the look of hatred in his eyes.

"What?"

"You aren't a professor. I can get snippy if I want."

"I am of a higher rank, appointed by Dumbledore. I have the same authority as a professor."

"Rank means little to me. You should know that by now."

"Yes. But your house wishes you understood respect. One Hundred and Fifty points from Ravenclaw. Everyone but Mr. Conners is dismissed."

The class filed out. The other Ravenclaws gave Jason dirty looks as they filed past him.

But Jason just stayed in his seat, feet on his desk, leaning back, and hands on his head.

"What in the Mustafar are you doing?"

"Sitting."

I slammed my fists on his desk hard enough to make the chairs around him rattle. "Don't give me that crap. What is your problem?"

He still just sat, unfazed by my angry outburst, "You already know."

"In this setting, I am the authority. As of the first day back here at Hogwarts, I am paid faculty until I can return to my previous duties."

"Be that as it may, I don't like it."

"This isn't a cakewalk for me, Jason."

"Nor for me."

"All I'm asking for is your cooperation. You want me to die in childbirth? Fine by me, but in this setting, respect would be nice."

"I don't want you do die," he whispered.

"Good to know. Then you can put up with my ugly mug once in a while?"

"If I HAVE to."

"You will have to. After the twins are born, I'll be done for the year. Until then, I expect your behavior."

"Right…"

A clone peaked his head in the door, "Commander?"

I had forgotten I had a meeting.

"Yeah, yeah, Vox. I'm coming. Goodbye, Jason."

"Buh-bye," he sneered.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" I hollered over my shoulder.

"Find out what it means to me!" he sang.

I scowled.


	53. Chapter 53

Chloe:

Bess had a meeting with Dumbledore about not teaching anymore of Jason's classes.

Her request was denied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke and Leia caught a cold. Bess stayed the night with Dormé, and Gretchen and I decided that we would snoop through her things.

Ha ha ha.

Everything was tidy. Freakishly so.

Gretchen threw on Bess' cloak and began hopping from bed to bed.

I rolled my eyes and kept poking around her trunk. Her uniforms were neatly folded. Her muggle clothes were folded as though on the shelves in a clothing store. Gretchen and I eventually fell asleep during our late night adventure, leaving our mess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What in the Mustafar have you done?!"

Bess stormed into the dorm.

"We…we…we…" I gulped.

"You've made a shambles of my trunk!"

"We were going to fix it," Gretchen yawned sleepily.

Bess grabbed some fresh clothing and turned to us with a deep, frightening fire glistening in her blue eyes, "You better fix it, or ELSE!" she stormed back out of the dorm.

It would have been funny, if she weren't serious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I went for a walk along the grounds one evening, holding hands, talking, and occasionally stopping for a smooch.

Sure, I studied. Sure I did my homework, but we were in love, and I couldn't get enough of him.

When I was stressed, Ernie could cheer me up. When I was nervous, Ernie could stabilize those feelings.

Working with Professor McGonagall was generous with deserved praise. If you didn't deserve it, she did her best to help you figure out what went wrong to fix it. She was smart as a whip.

And, I had to hand it to Snape: He knew how to teach and teach well.

I knew to ask questions, and when. My private lessons were paying off, even though he was helping me with Potions and not DatDA.

I was finally improving though, much to Snape's distaste, I'm sure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dumbledore offered Bess and Ben the same arrangement as Anakin and Padmé had in the castle. Ben accepted the offer for both of them, but both requested bunk beds.

So, Bess was removed from the Hufflepuff Fifth Year Girls' dorm.

I thought her moving out would be joyous just at the start of the previous year- I was wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gretchen liked it being just us again. I had grown accustomed to Bess, so I was much more upset on the matter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My classes were becoming overwhelming! Every time we turned around, we were given a new project or new essay. I was swimming in homework!

Did I just say swimming? I meant drowning. I was drowning in homework.

Cuddling with Ernie, once a reality, was now a pipe dream. His parents offered me room for Christmas, but I was forced to decline. I hadn't seen Kendra yet, and I wanted to see her.

Bess was getting big herself, and I knew seeing Kendra would remind her of the ultimate goal in her struggle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gretchen and I packed up but she sat scowling on her bed, forcefully pushing clothes in her trunk, huffing with every item she shoved inside.

"What is your problem?" I finally spat.

"I don't want to go home."

"Why don't you want to go home?" I asked more calm.

"Because then everything will change when we return. Remember my request to the headmaster?"

"Right…" I trailed.

"Jason is up to something. Someone needs to be in that dorm to keep an eye on him. And since I am in Ravenclaw, I am the best candidate for the job. "

"How do you know he's up to something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Trust the Radar. Okay? He's becoming more and more of a prat on a daily basis."

"I've noticed…" I murmured.

"I've had him uninvited for Christmas. He'll be staying elsewhere."

I sighed with relief.

"Bess will be so pleased," I smiled.

"It gets better. Anakin, Padmé, Dormé, and the twins are going to Naboo to see Padmé's parents. Obi-Wan has been requested on a council binge session. Just family this year!"

"We'll all get our own beds?" I shrieked with shock.

"Yes."

I shrieked again, this time, my shriek was filled with overflowing joy.

Gretchen finally smiled.

"May be nice," she whispered.

"What?"

"Maybe if she wants support, she'll come to us for comfort instead."


	54. Chapter 54

_If for some reason, you don't remember what a VHS tape, it was what was the mother to the DVD (disregarding Beta and Laser Disc), sometimes also referred to as Cassette Tapes or Video Home Cassettes. Yes. I am "old." I've babysat for kids that don't know what a VHS tape is, so I am compelled to reach out with this author's note. Our sisters watch a movie via means of VHS. I personally still enjoy watching movies via VHS, enjoying the nostalgic feeling of "coming to VHS [and DVD] in 1999," or whatever. But, I was born in 1993, so even though I was a kid of the 90's, I don't remember much of said 90's. I do remember frosted hair, and the other assorted strange haircuts. _

Bess:

I waddled through the front door, my feet aching, my ankles throbbing, my throat burning with the new, beautiful symptom of acid reflux, and the twins kicking each other in my mountain of a belly.

No Jason. No Ben. No Anakin. No Padmé. No Luke. No Leia. No Dormé. No Yoda. No Windu. Just my family!

Mother came into the foyer holding what only could have been Kendra.

She was beautiful! Greyzel eyes (eyes that were not quite hazel, not quite grey), a shock of brunette hair, and detached ears. And I could feel the Force radiating strongly from her.

She could feel it from me to. Something in her overly observant eyes told me that much.

Chloe, being the eldest, rushed to have her newest sibling in her arms.

Kendra's eyes were large with shock, but she didn't cry. Just surprised at being taken from her mother at first.

Gretchen held Kendra next.

"Kendra, I will have much to teach you over the years."

Chloe scoffed. I said or reacted not.

Soon, Kendra was in my arms. She began to fuss. I propped her up to my shoulder and patted her back. Not violently, firmly yet lightly. She burped like a drunk.

She put her head down on my shoulder, and that was all she wrote. I had managed to put yet another child to sleep.

"You're a natural," Chloe smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mother and Father decided to go ahead and leave us to care for Kendra.

Ha ha.

Not twenty minutes after they departed, leaving us three teenagers with a two month old, a nasty smell penetrated our air space.

"Gretchen, that's nasty. Leave the room next time," Chloe hissed.

"Wasn't me!" she protested.

They looked to me.

"He that smelt it, dealt it," I replied, my hands up.

We all looked to Kendra, laying in her bassinet.

She was doing the poopy squirm.

"Oh, no," Gretchen moaned.

"I'm not changing that," I said.

"You're the mother, and you've done Luke and Leia's!" Chloe shouted.

"And I'll do my share! I have done. You do it first this time!" I shot back.

"Fine. You're a wimp. Okay…"

She picked up Kendra and carried her to where Mother had a changing station set up.

She grabbed a fresh diaper, wipes, and some talcum powder.

"Okay…" she mumbled as she unsnapped the bottom Kendra's adorable princess onesie.

The diaper looked like a normal full diaper. The tabs held it closed and whatnot. I was suddenly grateful that these were disposable, thinking back to the twins' cloth ones…cleaning those sparked little nightmares themselves.

Chloe gently pulled the left tab. Then the right. She took a deep breath then pulled the diaper open.

Eww. Vile. Disgusting.

Chloe gagged. I quickly pinched her nose and mine shut. Chloe gently used the wipes to clean Kendra's sensitive bottom. Kendra began to fuss at the sudden coldness the air and wipes provided. I felt bad for her, and I sent out what I hoped would be a soothing message for her through the Force.

She did indeed stop fussing.

Chloe finished up, rolled up that messy nightmare, and shoved it into what Mother called the Diaper Genie.

She put the sister in a new diaper, snapped up her onesie, then picked her up. Kendra was happy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And I sat on the loveseat next to Gretchen (who was holding Kendra), the twins in my womb began to squirm and kick again for what must have been the fifteenth time that day.

"Chloe, Gretchen, feel this!"

Chloe came from the fire place, and put a single hand on the moving bulge.

"That feels so weird!" she giggled.

Gretchen handed Chloe Kendra, then she put her hands in the same spot.

"So weird!"

"Weird, but I kind of like it…" I smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I want to watch a movie," Gretchen said after Chloe put Kendra in her crib upstairs.

"Sure thing! How about _Mrs. Miniver_?" Chloe asked.

"No! That one is too sad!" Gretchen protested.

"What do you want to watch then?" Chloe queried.

"Pride and Prejudice. Still Greer Garson!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Greer Garson. I'll get the tape," Chloe offered.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Gretchen shouted.

"I'll sit here if that's okay!"

Kendra's lusty cry wafted from the upstairs.

_That didn't last long_, I thought as I rushed as quickly as I could up the stairs.

Her tears were not crocodile tears.

I picked her up and gently held her body to me. She kept crying, though not as loud.

"You're hungry."

She cried her response.

"Let's see if we can get you fixed up with a bottle."


	55. Chapter 55

_I feel compelled to explain something in this chapter. This chapter has been typed just a day before the release of _Go Set a Watchman_ by Harper Lee. Already, there is an uproar over actions that Atticus' character will be taking in this sequel of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Obviously, this HP/SW story takes place back in the 90's, so _Watchman_ was not a novel just yet. I'm not supporting any character's "controversial" actions that take place in a sequel released about 20 years after this story takes place. So, please keep in mind that any pro-Atticus statements made here, are purely based on _To Kill a Mockingbird _ONLY. _

Chloe:

Bess came back downstairs, fixed poor Kendra's bottle, and then came to the couch with us to watch the movie.

"What are you giving her?" I asked.

"Found a box of formula. Probably made too much, but when she's full, she'll stop."

I nodded my agreement.

I popped in the tape, and fast-forwarded through the commercials, then had a small fight with Gretchen about skipping the Overture/Credits.

"Who's Lawrence Olivier?" Bess asked.

"Screen heartthrob of his day. He'll be playing Mr. Darcy."

"Oh."

I won the debate and fast-forwarded through the remainder of the credits.

Bess seemed captivated by this film's leading actress.

Gretchen and I had to have seen this movie a hundred times.

Mummy and Daddy left the house around 7:30 that evening. It was now going on 10:00 as the movie closed

"She was beautiful!" Bess sighed, Kendra cuddled in her arms.

"Greer Garson was a lovely lady," I agreed.

"I'm rather sad that she is dead." Bess gasped.

"Yes. It was a loss to the world."

Bess looked as though she'd made up her mind about something.

"Are you two tired?" Bess asked as the tape was rewinding.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Me, either," Gretchen agreed.

"Another movie?" Bess asked.

"Yeah. Gretchen, let's have her watch _To Kill a Mockingbird_," I suggested.

"It's sad, too. But alright," Gretchen agreed.

Kendra was asleep in Bess' arms. While we fetched the tape, Bess put her back into bed.

She stayed asleep apparently.

Bess waddled back down the stairs.

This movie was depressing, just as Gretchen had warned.

I told Bess that there was a book, and she resolved to read it.

We were heavily invested in the movie when our parents came home.

"Girls, you should be in bed," Mummy chastised.

"We will go to bed after this. Please let us finish, Mother," Bess begged.

To our delight, Mummy agreed.

Bess smiled her thanks.

I heard her whisper to Daddy that Bess' childhood had ended, and that she deserved the peace before the imminent storm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who was the man playing Atticus?" Bess inquired after she managed to get off the couch.

"Gregory Peck."

She got the look of decision again.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" she replied.

"You've had that look of decision twice tonight."

"Oh…well, Ben said that I am to name the children entirely by myself. So, I've decided. If I have two boys, they shall be called Gregory and Atticus. If I have two girls, they shall be Greer and Elizabeth. If I have one of each, they shall be named Gregory and Greer."

"I see," I mused.

"Yep."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was awake for many minutes thinking about the film we had just seen. I was saddened by the treatment of Tom Robinson, and was happy at the thought that even a single man would stand up the right.

For some reason, my mind suddenly fixated on the minor holes about WHY killing a mockingbird was a sin, and WHY Atticus had such great accuracy with that rifle out of the blue. I knew the book's answers, but to one that hadn't read the book, this would be confusing.

I eventually fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bess stayed in bed so late, Mummy sent me to check on her.

She was awake, sitting on the edge of her bed, and her hands were moving to random spots on her belly, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?" I demanded.

"Yes. I've had a few contractions. Not real ones. These were unpredictable and short. I'm fine. I'm seriously fine. Just Braxton Hicks contractions."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm absolutely positive. Nothing to worry about."

"Then will you try to get dressed? Mom is worried sick that you haven't eaten yet."

"I'll be right down."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mummy came to me while I was feeding Kendra a bottle that afternoon.

"I haven't got anything for Bess for Christmas. Any ideas?"

"Yes. A copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Book, of course."

"Anything else?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"I think she would appreciate a fountain pen. She has had a devil of a time figuring out quills."

"Okay. I'll do that…"

I looked at Kendra, who was sucking noisily on her bottle.

"And you, Kendra, will receive clothes, because you're just so darn cute in them," I told her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christmas day dawned.

Gretchen helped mother in the kitchen, while Bess sipped a cup of milk and honey by the fire.

Gretchen and I had one or two essays to write over break, but not on Christmas day. Never on Christmas day.

I tried to engage Bess in a game of checkers. She played, but her heart was not in it.

When the gift exchange arrived, we opened in seating order.

Father got a new shaving kit from us girls. Mother gave him a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

We girls couldn't contain our giggles at the thought of Father in jeans…

We girls gave mother a nice perfume and lotion set. Father gave her a pearl necklace.

Mummy and Daddy gave me a lovely, beautiful, satin, emerald green formal gown, a gold necklace, and gold bangles.

Gretchen opened a lush, satin, ruby red formal gown, also with a set of gold jewelry.

"We were all invited to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding this summer."

Bess opened her box, with the copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ and a fountain pen (and a box of spare cartridges). I think she may have been disappointed, but she acted pleased with the pen and the book.

Mummy told her honestly, "You're invited to the wedding, too. We want to wait until after the twins are born and you've lost some of the baby weight to buy your gown."

Bess looked up from the blurb of the book and smiled an understanding smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We all ate well that night on meat, potatoes, and peppermint bark.


	56. Chapter 56

Bess:

Break went by too quickly. Too soon, we were ushered into the train and back at the school. I was greeted on the platform by a healer, who decided it was her duty to escort me to the room I shared with Ben.

Ben had not yet returned.

After I had hit the sixth month of pregnancy, a woman healer took over my medical file. I suppose the Council felt it best to have a woman perform the internal exams.

I was now in my seventh month.

The twins and I were deemed healthy.

She seemed mildly concerned when I told her of the false labor contractions I experienced over the holiday. I assured her that teaching was not on the agenda for the semester.

She smiled.

"I want you to rest as much as possible. I don't mean stay entirely in bed, but take it easy. Go on a walk every few days, but don't do any strenuous exercise, such as jumping.

"Do you know how to levitate using the Force?"

"No. But I can do some experimentation."

"Very few experiments, please. If you figure it out, that's wonderful. Hover on the stairs. If not, work it out so Obi-Wan carries you up and down the stairs. I know that is potentially embarrassing, but I want you to take your walks outside. And never go completely alone. If not Obi-Wan, someone."

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed gravely.


	57. Chapter 57

Chloe:

May times looking out the window at the sheets of snow, I longed for the life and green of spring.

Gretchen's absence in the dormitory was a difficult adjustment. The first week of our return, I had lain awake, worrying about her.

She adjusted quickly and adapted well to her new role as spy.

She said Jason _willingly_ helped her with three essays.

We then came to the true conclusion that his only problems with our family were harbored with Bess and her babies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I managed to have lunch together the second week back.

"How's Kendra?"

"Ernie, she's gorgeous! She's a brunette! She's got eyes that aren't grey and aren't hazel…kind of a mix of those. She is observant, and she's very affectionate."

"Good."

"Although, Bess had the easiest time keeping her happy."

"I'd assume so."

"Anyway, how was your break?"

"It was wonderful, Chloe! Mum was disappointed that you couldn't come. I'm hoping maybe this summer you will be able to."

"We'll have to see what Voldemort has in store…and how Bess' twins' health is…"

"I forgot about that…" he sighed disappointedly.

"Maybe…maybe. We'll have to see," I said, as the snow rushed passed a window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

January seemed to be "National Essay Month." Each class there were essays daily, due consecutively, assigned one after the other. Most of these works were to be at least three feet in length and containing at least four points of interest.

The performance results in class were also more stressful. We would be demonstrating spells, potion making, herb care, astronomy, etc. for the judges during our O.W.L. exams. These judges would be sent from the ministry, and on top of ranting about our performance, teachers were warning us on our behaviour and what not.

Tempers were also running hot. I knew that I would do poorly in Divination. No question. But I didn't need it to pursue an auror position. I say this to say that Sybil Trelawney yelled at me.

I was not happy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was dragged into the "electives selection" meeting. I requested to continue Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, but to be excused from Divination forever.

Professor Sprout approved of such action.

I was finally going to get the schedule I wanted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

January eventually gave way to February, which welcomed a brief reprieve from the deluge of homework.

I was so excited, I went to my House Elf friend, Dobby, for help planning an early Valentine's surprise for Ernie.

On February 10th, Ernie and I snuck away before dinner. I had to persuade him to come…he actually thought I was depriving him of food.

Upon a table in the corner of the Hogwarts kitchen, was a lit candelabra, two good-sized portions of a steak dinner, and two glasses of sparkling juice.

Ernie's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I know you're sixteen, but I'm not…and I didn't think it'd look so great if I got caught trying to sneak in a bottle of wine or something."

"THIS IS THE BEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME! CHLOE, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Ernie cried as he gave me a bear hug that popped my back and crushed my ribs.

"Ernie, I wouldn't go that far," I gasped.

"Chloe, it's perfect!"

I blushed with pleasure.

Ernie was happy with our "romantic get away," and that was the most satisfying thing I had experienced in a long time.

The house elves were attentive, yet kept their distance. We never would have been able to do something like this if Gretchen were still in our dorm.

We sat hand in hand until after desert until past midnight.


	58. Chapter 58

_So, with school starting again on Monday (08/19/15), I'll be posting more sporadically. With that being said, I've got a nice little collection of chapters on Document Manager. I'm going to do my best to use self-control and post only once a week. I've gotten a little bit click happy with posting these past couple weeks, because I've got a chapter I really, really, really want to post, but I don't want to just post them all in one day. With that being said, I've got to cut back. I will finish this before I completely move on, but school takes priority over fanfiction. Thanks for your patience!_

Bess:

Ben wasn't always my walking companion.

Sometimes it was Anakin. Other times it was Gretchen or Chloe. Once twice Ernie accompanied me on the grounds.

We never walked far enough for trouble to be welcomed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ben was laying on the top bunk. I was on the bottom bunk, unable get comfortable around my belly and the heat. My chest was sore, my ankles throbbing, and the twins struggling within….I couldn't even relax enough to sleep, and the tossing and turning was keeping him awake.

"Bess," he hissed into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Turn on the light. I need to come down and talk to you."

I complied.

Ben climbed down the ladder.

"Bess, please understand that I have the utmost respect for what you're doing for the potential survival of the Jedi. But, I am asking you…I don't want to be with you…in the room…when the twins are born. I'm just afraid that I would make the experience worse for you."

"Okay."

"I mean…I think you've noticed that I've been more concerned with the welfare of the twins than yours. And…well…how do you feel about…me taking financial responsibility only?"

"You don't want to see the twins at all?" my voice cracked.

"I do! I just want to make sure that-er-I think that we have agreed to something foolish."

"Ya think, Ben?"

"But I do want to be there for them…even if it's not a ton of direct involvement."

"Master, if that is your wish, it will be done, I assure you. I'll never forget what you have done for me."

"What?"

"You're ordering me to give up the Jedi."

"No, I'm-."

"If you push the babies away, you're going to have to drop me as an apprentice."

"Yes, but-."

"Well, I never thought my career would end before it even began."

"I've talked to the council. You'll be given to Anakin for further instruction."

My heart was breaking.

"As you wish, Ben."


	59. Chapter 59

Chloe:

Fourteen February…a day of love and day of happiness...a day that will be burned into my memory for as long as I live from horror...

Fourteen February 1997 was a most important day for our family.

Well…actually, the kids were born on the fifteenth, but Bess went into labor on the fourteenth.

Bess became a mother, Ben a father, Mummy a grandmother, Daddy a grandfather, and Gretchen and I became aunts.

I'll never forget being pulled out of the queue upon the emergency return to the school due to an "accidental" cursing of a student.

I'll leave my sister to the tale of her twins' entrance into the world.

But, I was not there when she was initially in labor. I was in Hogsmeade, walking down the street with Ernie on my left side and Gretchen on my right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Katie Bell.

I did not know her well. I knew she was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. On the Hogsmeade trip, she was given a package in the ladies' restroom of the Three Broomsticks. I was there when it was given to her. I didn't pay much attention to the situation, because I was trying to get back to Ernie so we could continue from our lunch to purchase more school supplies, sweets, and maybe a tin of tea or two.

Katie and her friend, Leanne, were arguing almost violently about the package and what should be done with it.

Leanne tried to take the package, but Katie would not let go. We were at least twenty paces behind them.

The package tore, revealing an edge of the contents of the package: a necklace.

A necklace that touched part of Katie's skin, because she screamed at the top of her lungs, and started having a fit.

Hagrid saw, picked up the fidgeting girl, and raced her back to the school, necklace and all.

The rest of us students were rounded up, and dragged back to the school. Most of the shopkeepers, seeing the kids interested in their merchandise but unable to pay due to the rush to get the kids back, told the students to keep the stuff in their hands but to rush home and be safe.

On the way back, Harry was in our section of the herd. He, Ron, and Hermione were happy to see us, and gave us a brief rundown of their year. Harry asked if we had noticed Dumbledore's hand. We said no. He explained that a dark magical object damaged it, and that that was the plan for now. He and Dumbledore were to destroy those objects. Objects that contained pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Ernie, Gretchen, and I all just nodded and hummed a lot.

On the compound, Ernie, Gretchen, and I were pulled away by Snape, and told to go the Room of Requirement, because Bess was in labor.


	60. Chapter 60

Bess:

"If you want, I'll walk with you today," Ben offered softly as he carried me down the stairs.

"No thank you," I returned sourly.

Ben didn't say another word.

At the doors, no one was there to meet me. Ben put me down. We waited for a while, but still no one came.

Then, I remembered that it was a Hogsmeade trip day. No one would come.

Ben said he would accompany me, because I needed to be back in bed soon.

There was a cold wind whipping across the grounds. Even the trees were bending, but I couldn't help that. It's not like we were walking all the way across the compound.

We were almost to the usual "landmark of turning around," when Jason popped up.

He had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were at least two steps beyond blood-shot. His skin was even paler than usual.

"I've heard things have been going poorly for you two," he shouted hatefully over the gale.

"Unfortunately, you've heard correctly," I returned while an overzealous icy blast whipped my double layer of cloaks around my legs and torso, showing just how large my belly was.

"What happened?" Jason sneered.

"We have both decided that this charade was foolish, and we must dissolve this arrangement," Ben returned in an icy tone to match the weather.

"HA! Like your council would allow that now that it has come this far."

"They have reassigned me to Anakin. Ben will be kept mostly away from the twins. Ben and I will only perform professionally as coworkers," I said, shivering slightly.

"Is this by Ben's choice, or the council's?"

"The council approved his motion," I said as gently as I could over the whipping winter wind.

"In other words, the twins would be fatherless?"

"Ben offered to be the sole financial bearer."

"So he's trying to shirk as much of the responsibility for them as his conscience will allow? Figures the old man would do something like that."

"I will be seeing them some, just not enough to encourage attachment," Ben replied semi-quietly.

"So just enough that they don't think of you as their father, more like the guy that pays for their schooling."

"ENOUGH, JASON!" I snapped.

Jason's glare bled fury when he roared, "THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A JEDI WON'T EVEN TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR HIS OWN KIDS! AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET IT HAPPEN?!"

"I cannot stop him. I will not force him. I want my babies close to me. That's all that matters," I said calmly.

Jason's temper continued to boil further.

"All this, and you refuse to notice me!" he roared, pulling out a lightsaber, igniting it, revealing its white blade.

He swung the blade toward me.

I was too shocked to move.

Jason halted the pure blade inches from the bump, the home of my twins.

"He won't even protect the mother of his kids. How "noble" of him," Jason spat.

I tensed severely at the rawness of his words. My legs were suddenly covered in a comforting warm that ran down and melted the snow on the ground around me. The warmness of the wet too quickly turned to crisp, crunchy ice, becoming a source on intense cold.

Jason saw my jump and backed off slightly at what he interpreted as fear.

"You should know by now I would not hurt you like that."

My uterus scrunched inside enough to cause me to give a moan of realization mingled with pain.

Jason's look of slight apology turned to confusion. Then he looked dumb-struck.

"Oh, no. No. No, no, no," he groaned.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes," I returned, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Ben, call for help! Her water just broke!" Jason snapped.

"No, go GET help. Jason will help me back to the castle."

Ben left.

Jason tried to put his arm under my arm, but I shooed his arm away.

"I just wanted to get rid of the genius. All you have to do is walk with me. I may not have another contraction for over an hour."

"Okay," he muttered.

This was about noon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please stay with me. Don't think me foolish…but I'm afraid. I want you to stay with me," I begged as he closed the main doors against the cold.

"I…I can't. I can stay until they get you to the hospital wing. But no more after that."

"I'm not going to be in the hospital wing."

"Then where are we supposed to go?"

"The Room of Requirement. Dumbledore suggested it. More privacy. More medical equipment available for access…more…everything that could be required. I talked to the healer already. She agreed to allow a water-birth…or at least to try it."

"Then let's go."

"You go! I'll wait for Ben. I'm not supposed to climb all those stairs. Will you at least wait in the hall with my sisters?"

"Okay. I will wait in the hall."

"Thank you, Jason. And I don't 'Refuse to notice you!'"

"Welcome," he grunted as he sauntered away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ben carried me to the Room of Requirement where Dumbledore, my sisters, and Yoda were gathered. Jason had not arrived just yet.

Chloe handed me a large black tank top as Ben set me on the ground.

I was followed into the room by Dumbledore, who asked me while I changed clothes if I wanted anyone to be with me.

"Molly Weasley," I responded mechanically. I had been mulling her over in my mind for some time. She'd had twins. She would understand.

"Anyone else?"

_Jason_.

"I don't know."

The room had sprouted the pool of water at a comfortable 70 degrees Fahrenheit. The healer was facing away as I lowered myself into the pool.

I found a comfortable position when a second contraction hit me, but I was more prepared.

It was a wave. The pain rose, climaxed, then fell into a non-existent state. Almost like normal menstruation cramping. Yet somehow more intense.

"You can use the Force on those contractions. It'll assist in keeping the worst away. They will steadily become more intense and fierce."

"I will."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About two hours later, Mrs. Weasley was brought into the room with us.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm fine for now. How are you?"

"We're all doing well."

I inhaled sharply and lightly moaned.

"Ow?" Molly asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I grunted.

"Anyone else you need?"

I started to say no, but the healer said, "We need another helper."

"I don't want my sisters. I want Jason. He said no," I groaned as the pain finally tapered off.

Molly looked angry.

She stormed out.

About twenty minutes later, Molly came back inside, dragging an obviously reluctant Remus Lupin inside.

"Molly, I really don't think that I'm the one for this," he protested.

"Sir, I've got a feeling there is an ulterior motive for you being in here," I suggested.

Molly blushed but only said, "Jason refused my request also."

"Comforting," I huffed.

"But I would like to talk to Remus about the emotional pain he is inflicting on poor Tonks!"

"Molly, I'm doing her a favor."

"I'm sorry to break the Jedi Code here, but I'm having emotions…like fear…" I expressed.

"Bess, this discussion is closed," Lupin assured me.

"No, it is not!" Molly fumed, her red hair turning into flames against her red face."

"Look, Molly, Bess is supposed to be the focus in here. Besides, Tonks will get over it."

Molly spluttered, but said no more on the matter in my birthing chamber.

"What can we do to help you?" Lupin asked kindly.

"I don't know. I've never done this before," my voice cracked, tears again stinging my eyes.

"When I was in labor with Ronald, I used heat on my lower back. Seemed to help ease the pains."

"I'd like to stay in the water," I moaned suddenly.

"Of course, dear."

"Have you tried ice chips or breathing exercises?" Remus suggested.

"No, I haven't. But when these get severe, I can use the Force to ward the torment into submission."

"As long as you have a plan," Molly comforted me in my tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're doing well. You are at eight centimeters," the healer smiled with satisfaction.

"Great," I moaned, as tears of exhaustion trailed down my cheeks.

The water I was submerged in never grew cold. It had to have been some sort of magic.

"What time is it?" I yawned after the contraction finally eased.

Remus looked as his watch and sighed wearily, "Just after midnight."

I frowned, but accepted this with no fresh tears.

I couldn't help but wonder though…

_How much longer could this agony persist?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At…about zero one hundred hours, I begged for some relief.

Molly had Lupin strip down to his undershirt and shorts and bade him to get in the water with me.

Per her instructions (how she knew this, I had no idea…don't want to know), I faced Remus, put my head on his shoulder, and looped my arms under his armpits so my hands were also on his shoulders. For some reason, this was calming, even though I barely knew him. There was something that made him relatable.

He was generally the "yes man" of his crew also, and finally stood up for himself. His crew didn't like him fighting back, and expressed their displeasure. I was the "yes man," and this is where I had gotten with that attitude…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Any moment now," the healer encouraged.

I had successfully (and finally) warded off the last several contractions while concentrating in the Force.

"Any time?" I questioned her, puzzled.

"Well…I mean that-."

I was overcome with an intense pressure and I said, "Oh, this."

The healer bade me face forward.

Not wanting to argue, I did as I was told.

As soon as I was situated, my brain was distracted by a sense of urgent fear, leaning toward panic.

It wasn't me personally. It was my babies!

All I could do was try and direct words and thoughts of comfort to those tiny brains.

Surprisingly, they seemed to relax, believing me.

"Ma'am, I have to push," I groaned.

"With your next contraction, feel free."

Not ten whole seconds later, I had my chin to my chest, pushing this first child from my body.

I took a breath, then pushed again, holding it as long as I could.

Five more minutes of pushing brought the child's head into the warm water.

I was instructed not to push while the healer unwrapped the cord from around its neck.

"Force have mercy!" I cried when I was forced to keep still and the pain rolled in.

"Okay, all set!"

On the next upsurge, the shoulders were delivered, followed quickly by the arms, torso, legs, and feet. My tears and cries of anguish turned to tears of joy.

"Time of birth…0400…on the dot!"

The healer urged me to help the child, my son, to the surface of the water.

The healer then took him from me, stimulated his body, then he cried. He cried louder than Luke had. She cut his cord for me.

I breathed a relieved sigh and let my head fall backwards onto Remus' chest.

I then realized that I could feel the child in the Force, but not as strongly as I had minutes before.

Ten minutes later, my son's placenta detached, and I managed to push it out.

The healer pulled the blob from the now murky waters.

Molly waved her wand, and the water was pure again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Remus Lupin looked at his watch again.

It was 0415 when the second child moved into position to be expelled.

A position, I should say.

I was about to bear down with as much strength I could muster from what I had left after 16 hours of labor when the healer stopped me.

"That's not the baby's head. That's it bottom. You can't push just yet."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked in a blend of fear and trouble.

"Mr. Lupin, can you lift her out of the pool and onto that table?" the healer asked calmly.

"Yes," he answered as he managed to lift me from the water and put my wet, sweaty, feverish body smoothly onto the table.

"Mrs. Weasley, I need you to hold Bess' left leg and Mr. Lupin her right…good. Now, pull her legs back as far as you can…perfect. Bess, you alright?"

"It's uncomfortable, but yes."

"Okay. Push when ready."

Adrenaline from worry. That's all I had for energy to push even harder and longer than I did for the boy.

I can't tell you I suffered in silence. I was quite vocal (if you haven't figured it out by now) in my cries and prayers.

But, after another 15 minutes (accompanied by a scream I didn't know I had the ability to make), backwards but perfect, a baby girl was handed to me.

"0430."

My cries of grief were again those of joy, all pain forgotten.

"I'm going to keep you awake until this placenta is delivered and the massage complete. What are their names?" the healer asked softly.

"The boy is Gregory Crispus Ondra, and the girl is Greer Clodagh Ondra," I said drowsily.

"Stay AWAKE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I held the babies until the second placenta was delivered and abdominal massage were complete.

During the massage, I knew I could feel the girl in the Force stronger than the boy.

Lupin had long been shooed away when Molly helped me clean up and put on fresh everything.

While the healer recorded the babies' statistics and showed them to Ben and my sisters…and maybe others, I fell asleep on the bed provided with Molly stroking my hands in comfort.

While I said my continued tears were of joy, now, they were partially out of sorrow and new worries…which gave birth to one thought: _Jason will never forgive me. _


	61. Chapter 61

Chloe:

Gretchen, Ernie, and I had fallen asleep back to back on the hallway floor.

Ben and Yoda sat in deep meditation.

Dumbledore sat in a self-conjured chair, reading the 1986 novel _IT_ by American author Stephen King.

Jason was pacing up and down the hall in front of the door as though _he_ were the father of the babies.

Mummy, Daddy, and Kendra had arrived. Mummy and Daddy sat on the floor and Kendra was held in Mummy's arms.

A scream of unbridled agony mingled with strong determination is what roused the sleepers and mentally absent.

Jason had a look of perseverance screwed on, willing himself not to go in to Bess' aid.

Maybe twenty minutes later, the healer brought the babies out to us.

"The boy is the oldest. Bess named him Gregory. The girl is Greer."

"Just like she said," I laughed through my tears of happiness.

Mummy and Daddy also cried while Kendra slept.

Dumbledore tried his best to comfort them.

Gretchen squealed.

Ben was silently weeping, and Yoda's face was etched with regret.

As the babies were given to Ben to hold, Jason looked, scowled, and then stormed away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wanted to see Bess, but the healer said she was asleep, and probably would be transferred to the hospital wing in the afternoon.

I agreed to wait, but I wanted to tell her about what happened to Katie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All trips to Hogsmeade were banned for the remainder of the year. The edict went out during breakfast from the lips of Dumbledore himself.

Some of the kids groaned.

But if they had seen what happened to Katie Bell, they would have understood, and complaints would be nonexistent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next afternoon, I went to see Bess and the babies alone.

Bess was napping.

I roused her anyway.

"Hey," she moaned.

"Hey," I smiled.

I glanced over to the babies in hospital style bassinets. They were cooing.

"How do you feel?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"Sore and tired," but she smiled as she said it. She was happy.

"I would expect so."

"You see them yet?" she grunted as she stretched.

"Yes. They're beautiful."

"Thank you," she grinned from ear to ear.

"I wanted to see you last night. Not to ruin the moment, but I think you need to know about what happened to Katie Bell yesterday."

"I heard earlier. She was being transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital earlier. Cursed necklace or something."

"Any ideas?" I probed.

"No. But something tells me Voldemort and this 'Emperor' guy are behind it."

"Emperor?" I asked shocked. "I thought you were a republic."

"We are. But, I heard Ben and Yoda talking about it earlier when they dropped by. I know how to play opossum."

"Nice trick," I offered.

"Who gave it to Katie?" she asked.

"A woman in the bathroom," I confessed.

"You saw?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she yawned.

The boy began to cry.

"Please hand him to me?" she asked.

I pulled him from the plastic bassinet, and handed him to my sister.

She unbuttoned her shirt and offered her breast to the squalling child. He took it and suckled with gusto.

"How much did he weigh?" I asked.

"He was seven pounds, five ounces."

"And the girl?"

"Six pounds even."

I smiled at Bess and her son. My nephew.

"I heard that," Bess laughed gently.

"What?" I blushed.

"Your nephew," she smiled.

Gregory sneezed suddenly.

Bess stroked his cheek with her finger.

"He looks quite a bit like Ben," I commented.

Tears threatened Bess' eyes, making them sparkle, but a shadow fell over her face. She only nodded.

"I don't want to ruin your mood, but Jason took one look at those babies and stormed off."

"I figured he would. He'll never forgive me for this."

I didn't quite understand, but I nodded as if I did.

Bess propped Gregory onto her shoulder and stroked his upward.

After a few strokes, the child burped.

She laid him down on thighs while she buttoned her top back up.

"Would you like me to put him back?" I offered.

"Please."

I picked up the quieted infant, and replaced him in his bassinet.

"I'll let you rest now."

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Anytime," I whispered as I backed away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Gretchen, please be careful," I warned, as she scooped up our niece.

"I will!"

Bess was released to her regular room. Ben and the bunks were removed, and now there was a nice queen-sized bed in its place. And two cribs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The essay mountain resumed its climb and the pressure of O.W.L. exams was crushing.

I was having nightmares about the tests.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jason went off the deep end.

Harry nearly killed Draco Malfoy. On accident. I think.

Not on the same day, of course.

Actually, Harry nearly killed Malfoy, _then_ Jason went off the deep end.

I'll relay one tale. Bess can relay the other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I avoided Draco Malfoy whenever possible. Almost everyone did.

And that day began no different.

But when screams resonated from the girl's bathroom on the first floor, I burst in, water rushing out and still standing, to find Harry, pale and frightened, and severely wounded Malfoy, bleeding in a foot of water. I shoved Harry out of my way and started first aid on Malfoy to try and contain some of the bleeding from the deep wounds.

Harry dropped to his knees.

Snape was the first adult responder.

He pushed me out of his way, and told me to hold Malfoy's head up.

I did as I was told while Snape used magic to heal the dozen and six lesions on his skin.

Draco did not complain that my "impure" hands were touching him.

I did observe, that his head weighed about as much as Gregory did total.

By now, Madam Pomfrey had arrived with a gurney to take the wet, bloody child away.

I fled before Snape could use the rack or thumbscrews on Harry's shivering, cold form.


	62. Chapter 62

Bess:

In mid-March, Dormé and I were out walking both sets of twins around the grounds. We were coming back, but halted when we heard elevated voices in the courtyard.

There stood Harry and Jason having a shouting match.

Harry said something to Jason that Jason didn't like.

Jason retorted, then Ron fired back. Hermione was trembling but kept her wand in her grasp.

As I got closer, I heard him clearly, "_Novem Sagitta Igneous!"_ while waving his wand-less hand violently at Hermione, and a barrage of flaming objects shot at her. Hermione managed to block all but three which set her robes aflame and singed off three inches of her hair.

Hermione was focused on her flaming robes for about two seconds before she flung them and decided to let them burn.

Ron tapped her shoulder and both shot fiery spells back at Jason, who used his lightsaber, deflecting the spells back at their heads.

I ushered Dormé and the four children to safety before coming back for more, my lightsaber at the ready.

"Jason!" I barked. He ignored me.

"Come on! You two are friends of 'the legend,' aren't you? You should be stronger than this!" he spat, sending Force lightening at the flabbergasted pair.

Harry stepped in with some sort of ward spell.

Jason turned a demon-like eye to Harry.

"Now we have a challenge. What do you say? The 'Golden Trio' against a single war-er-Wizard?"

"You are nothing like a warlock!" Hermione shrieked at the man I desperately loved.

Jason's fury-filled aura was in a rapid crescendo, heading toward an explosion.

"I am closer than you think, girl!" Jason used his free hand, causing an explosion, equidistant between him and the 'golden trio.'

Jason made two more booms before he twitched a single finger, creating nearly three dozen black arrows hovering around his head.

"Let's see how you handle these!"

With a snap of his fingers, all the darts flew at the three, when they were stopped from hitting their target.

Jason spun around in rage, only to be faced with Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you attack fellow students?"

Jason gave her a smile that would give even the worst sith lord nightmares. I shivered.

"Now, the test really begins!" he hollered as he shot lightening at her.

Each flick of her wrist foiled him.

Jason's fury continued to mount.

"How about a hybrid?" he spat, putting his blade away and drawing his wand so fast, I hardly saw it.

"EAT THIS!"

He sent balls of electricity at the instructor, one after the other.

He cackled as Professor McGonagall started to falter from his speed.

Dumbledore appeared, fizzling the next several bombs.

I had never seen Dumbledore so furious.

He spoke no words, but at least twelve ropes of black silk came from the beyond to bind Jason. The lightsaber Jason had tried to grab, clinked harmlessly to the stone.

"You are hereby expelled, Jason Conners! You-," Jason cut him off.

"My name isn't really Conners! It's Sage! I am The Sage's son!"

Dumbledore appeared surprised.

He grabbed Jason, turned on the spot, and they were gone.

I deactivated my blade and fell to my knees. I released a single wail of despair.


	63. Chapter 63

Chloe:

With Jason gone, I felt safer.

Bess was distraught.

Either way, the tests were looming.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

June 15th arrived. The first day of the tests. I was thrust into the office of the "judge" for our dorm. I vaguely remember shaking his hand.

Mr. Merkle, I think, was his name.

I swallowed hard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One-on-one sessions were the routine.

"Now, please create the Draught of Peace for me, please."

My hands were shaking as I pulled the ingredients and flasks from the provided cabinet, and I lit the burner under my cauldron.

Mr. Merkle made small talk, and he genuinely seemed interested in my family and what-not.

I told him (while I was waiting on the water to boil), that my niece and nephew were four months old.

He smiled.

He asked me their names.

"Gregory Crispus and Greer Clodagh."

"Adorable!"

I shortly heard the water in the cauldron boiling.

I looked at the instructions and poured in the powdered moonstone, until the water turned green. I then stirred until the solution turned blue.

I added more moonstone until mix turned purple.

We sat back down to allow the mixture to simmer.

It only simmered a few mintues before it turned pink.

I lowered the temperature of the flame, and added syrup of hellbore until the brew turned turquoise.

This simmered back to purple.

I put in powdered porcupine quills until the solution turned red.

I stirred the pot seven times to the clock and seven times against, turning the liquid orange.

I put in more quills 'til the potion turned turquoise again.

Again, I stirred until it was purple.

I then shook in powdered unicorn horn, until the brew was pink.

I repeated the stirring pattern to create red.

Once again, simmering set the potion to purple tones.

I added more moonstone to make the mixture turn grey.

Another simmering session turned the cauldron contents orange.

I gave the batch more quills until the brew turned white.

Mr. Merkle flasked the liquid.

"Very good. Now, let's do the next one…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I skipped supper and crashed into my bed.

Not even bothering to change my clothes, I crawled under the sheets and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke to my stomach growling and my head hurting.

I went to the kitchens knowing that the compliant elves would have food.

I opened the door of the kitchen to find Dumbledore, leaning over a bowl of stew.

Busted, I tried to back away, but instead, he beckoned me over.

"Are you hungry, Chloe? I didn't see you at supper."

"Yes, sir. I am," I said.

"Please join me," he offered kindly.

I accepted the offer and did as he suggested.

"Stew?"

"Yes, please."

"The meat is strong. It's buffalo."

"I don't care, sir," determined that the meat type would not sour my appetite.

The flavor was strong, but it tasted good.

"Should I have chased Jason away?"

"Yes, sir. He was a danger to us," I said.

"Danger?"

"Well,,.to some of us. Bess…he hates her. She didn't mean to upset him, but…her situation…sir, I don't even get it. He is mean to her, but she keeps loving him."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Chloe, he doesn't hate her. He's…frustrated. He loves her, but he feels he would never be able to see the twins as his own. He doesn't want Gregory and Greer."

"Who wouldn't want them?"

"A frustrated young man, who thinks that these kids were the poorest choice she could make. He loves her. And he may have warmed up to the kids, but that would take time and effort that he's not willing to provide."

"He wants her without the bags?"

"Right."

I took another spoon of the broth. I held the moisture there to mull the new information over.

"He wants me to tell her…I can't yet…" Dumbledore started.

"What? Anything, you tell her…she would probably be thrilled to hear. Especially if you tell her that he loves her back."

"To hear the true reasons he pulled away may break her heart."

I realized he was right.

"So, what do you suggest, sir?"

Dumbledore looked into his stew.

"I'm not sure yet. But please, don't tell Bess."

A house elf offered me a piece of bread to sop up the rest of the broth; I nodded my thanks.

"I won't. I promise."

"Please finish your supper and go back to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

I left Dumbledore staring into his bowl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, I performed several feats of transfiguration for Mr. Merkle.

Luck was by my side, and all but one turned out perfect.

Again, I skipped supper, but this time, I slept through the night.


	64. Chapter 64

Bess:

While, Chloe performed exams, I rarely left my room.

I opened the window daily for the health of the twins, but since the Jason thing, I was afraid…and very depressed.

Anakin had come to my room several times, but each time, I shooed him away.

Gregory Crispus was a strong boy. He was not as strong in the Force, but I could feel him and sense his needs. He was always happy, and always ready for an adventure.

Greer Clodagh was a healthy girl, strong in the Force, and she knew I was, too. She was happy, but her smiles were rare, and she preferred routine to adventure.

Both children had the strawberry blonde hair of their father, and blue eyes.

Gregory was the spitting image of Ben.

Greer was a spitting image of me.

Chloe and Gretchen thought it was funny.

Ben had seen the children twice and he remained true to his word. Bi-weekly, I received money from him to care for the babies

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I heard nothing from Jason since he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dumbledore came to speak to me, but I asked him away also.

He said no amount of asking him would keep him away.

I invited him in and showed him to a chair.

"Jason loves you," he said softly.

"Professor, I don't mean to make waves, but I beg to differ. I love him. I do. But it just isn't meant to be."

"Jason has…issues with the children, not with you. He…before I try to fix this, he has joined the dark side."

I shook my head.

"No. That can't be right. You're mistaken."

"No, Bess. I am not."

"Jason is no fool. He wouldn't join up with them. He wouldn't do something like this to us."

Greer began to cry in her crib.

"I'm afraid he has. My informants all confirm…and also told me the 'Emperor and Voldemort argued over his further training.'"

"No," I said as I picked up my squalling child.

"Bess…yes. I'm so sorry. If I could have focused on him…you see this is partially my fault. I haven't been at the castle much. I've been hunting magical objects. Objects that are related to destroying Voldemort. I'm so close on the next one, I can taste it. But this…meltdown. It's on my conscience."

"No. Jason is an adult in the eyes of the council. Same as me. He chose this path, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my little one."

Dumbledore let himself out.

While Geer nursed, I cried.


	65. Chapter 65

Chloe:

My O.W.L.s wrapped up a week before the normal exams.

I was free as a bird while Ernie and Gretchen continued to slave away at their studies.

Point being, Gretchen was in the astronomy tower the night we lost our fearless leader, making a star chart.

I was in the kitchens, reading a novel, nibbling a cookie, and sipping tea.

I heard the commotion. I grabbed my wand, set down the novel, then ran out the kitchen door.

Harry was there, and knocked a Death Eater, Amycus, away from Ginny.

I heard McGonagall shout while she was fighting another pig.

_How did they get in here? _I wondered to myself as I stepped in the running crew behind Lupin.

I nearly tripped over Neville, but I regained my footing as I bounded after Harry.

I shot a jinx at a tall, blonde thing that was cackling hysterically.

Mace Windu and Yoda exploded from the Great Hall, lightsabers drawn, blades hissing in the humid air.

They cut me off, and I tried to side-step them.

That took a couple tries.

Bess was coming down the stairs, wearing stretch pants, her boots, and a black smock with pockets, her lightsaber drawn, leaping entire flights of stairs, landing gracefully, and then leaping another flight.

I managed (eventually) to get around the jedi, then fell into pace with Bess' long, swift strides.

We could barely make out Harry's shape.

Bess flashed her saber to the left in front of my face.

"What was that-," I began to snap. A spell bounced harmlessly off her blade.

My jaw was open. Bess reached behind and closed it for me.

I shot several paralysis spells into the darkness where the deflected spell had come from.

There were some moans, and several white lights from shield spells that appeared across the landscape.

Bess and I turned back-to-back, ready to keep to our own area, especially because Harry was no longer in sight, due to our hesitation.

"Chloe, if we don't make it, I'm sorry I teased you with that spider, and I'm thankful for all the help with Gregory and Greer."

"You're apologizing for something you did like 5 years ago?!"

"Yes."

"Oh. Apology accepted. And you're welcome."

"I wish Gretchen were here," Bess swallowed.

"Speak of the Devil," Gretchen cried, putting her back to ours as I deflected a spell coming for us, "and he shall appear."

I smiled.

"I was in the astronomy tower, we saw…Chloe, Bess…Dumbledore is dead," Gretchen's voice wavered.

"No way," I choked. "You're lying. Now's not the time for jokes."

"Chloe, we saw it. I'm not lying."

I refused to believe it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few minutes later, we could see what appeared to be a bonfire in the distance.

"We have to push ahead," Bess said as Anakin bolted past us.

Our triangle pushed forward, deflecting and dodging what we could.

What we saw was not a bonfire. Hagrid's hut was ablaze.

Harry and Snape were locked in a duel that Snape was obviously winning.

We inched closer to listen in on the action.

Harry started a spell that made Snape livid.

Snape used magic to force Harry on his chest in the ground.

Harry tried again, but Snape was beyond livid when we heard him shout at Harry, "YOU DARE USE MY OWN SPELLS AGAINST ME, POTTER? IT WAS _I_ WHO INVENTED THEM- I, THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! AND YOU'D TURN MY INVENTIONS ON ME, LIKE YOUR FILTHY FATHER, WOULD YOU? I DON'T THINK SO…NO!"

Harry's wand was flung away into the darkness, but his face still fully visible in the inferno of Hagrid's house.

Harry, wandless, still deemed it wise to try and say something to make it worse.

The muscles of Harry's jaw twitched, but no words escaped.

Bess was locking her gaze upon Harry, forcing him into silence.

Shape began to dash away.

Bess dropped her influence and Harry spat, "COWARD!"

Snape spun around and shrieked in wounded voice, "DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

Then, he darted out into the Apparition Zone, shot a final spell at Harry, and then he was gone.

Hagrid stood behind us girls, watching some of the events unfold."

"You girls okay?"

I nodded. Gretchen was still stunned, and Bess answered politely.

We all dashed to Harry.

"Ya all righ'?"

Harry shook his head as if to clear it, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeh. Takes a lot ter take me down."

Hagrid lifted Harry to his feet as easily as a child would handle a rag-doll.

Hagrid was bleeding and Harry was bruised, sporting a handsome shiner.

"Hagrid, your lovely home!" Gretchen yipped.

"Accio wand!" I urged into the darkness.

Harry's wand flew into my hand. I handed it to him.

"Aguamenti!" Harry shouted.

Hagrid did so with an umbrella. Gretchen and I finally followed.

Fang was still barking when the last of the fire was quenched.

Hagrid opened the door, and Fang bounded out, knocking Bess over in his haste to escape the lingering smoke.

"What was that about?" Gretchen asked.

"What was Snape doin' with 'em Death Eaters?" Hagrid asked.

"Snape…Snape killed Dumbledore."

"Don' say that," Hagrid barked.

"It's true. We saw it," Gretchen choked.

Hagrid looked at me.

"Not me, we, but her class, we."

Hagrid looked to Bess.

"I was upstairs with my children."

Harry was shaking.

"He is dead. Snape killed him."

Hagrid still refused to believe as we all trod back toward the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Light from the atrium flooded out into the night, lighting the path.

The Death Eaters had all fled.

We Ondra girls were looking around. Hagrid was shaking his head at Harry's supposed foolishness. Harry's eyes were fixed on the tower where the beloved Headmaster had fallen.

A crowd was already forming around the corpse.

Hagrid started questioning Harry, but the closer we got to the scene of the murder, the quieter Hagrid became.

Harry grimaced in pain, as if he was just feeling being forced to the ground.

As we finally arrived, Hagrid saw the truth and began to wail.

The Headmaster's eyes were closed, as if in sleep. But his arms and legs were all bent at unnatural angles. His bones were obviously shattered.

Harry touched the mangled body, and set the glasses straight upon the cadaver. Harry also cleaned up the few blood trails with his own shirt. Then, he just gazed upon the body in a loving way.

Gretchen had buried her face into Bess' chest and was sobbing. Bess was holding her tight, fighting her own waves of emotion.

Harry pulled something from under his knee.

It was a locket. Harry took out a paper, scowled, and then put the paper and locket into his own pocket. Harry looked down to weep.


	66. Chapter 66

Bess:

Hagrid tried to coax Harry away from Dumbledore.

It wasn't working.

Ginny did manage it.

Gretchen was not to be consoled.

I offered to put her to bed, and she accepted.

Once her pajamas were on, her teeth brushed, her face washed, and her post-hysterics shuttering was exhausted, I sent Dormé a message via my data pad, asking her to continue to stay with my babies, Dumbledore was indeed dead, and the perimeter was now secure.

I rubbed Gretchen's hands soothingly.

A song of beautiful grief wafted over the grounds. The music was tragic, but it was beyond the word beauty…it was a lamentation.

Then, I began to cry, my heartstrings pulled to the maximum for the evening. Thankfully, Gretchen remained asleep.

My device buzzed.

Dormé confirmed she would stay, but to stop by the clinic wing for medicine. Greer had a fever.

I blew my nose, and finished with my tears.

I then set off to the clinic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If I had known there was a Weasley Family Vigil in effect, I would not have gone for medicine and tried to cure the child with my own assortment.

I tried to talk to the matron alone, and tried not to eves drop on the family.

But, I heard the one in the bed had been bitten by a werewolf that had been on the premises, but that it wasn't under the effects of the full moon.

The madam gave me some herbs to put in Greer's bottle with my milk.

Molly and I made eye contact. I bowed to her, then left.

I heard Lupin chasing after me. I turned and bowed to him.

"Bess, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. Molly saw the herbs and assumed you haven't…er…healed properly."

"Oh! No. I did…am healing fine. Greer has a fever. These are supposed to help lower it."

"I want to see them before I go."

"Of course. They are here because of your help."

"Well…"

"Well…"

"I probably shouldn't tell you…"

I snapped to attention. "Tell me what?"

"Tonks and I saw Jason. We think. He was trying to fight us."

My throat tightened again.

"Goodbye, sir."

"Remus."

"Remus."

The haunting melody continued to drift over the school.

I ran into Luna on the stairs. I asked her to check in with Gretchen before she, herself retired.

Luna graciously agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the midst of giving Greer the milk and medicine, the compound suddenly became silent.


	67. Chapter 67

Chloe:

The funeral was set two days past the death of our leader.

Many students were pulled from the school.

Exams were "postponed." Lessons were cancelled.

The headmistress from Beauxbations Academy of Magic, Madame Maxime, arrived to mourn and console Hagrid. Her arrival in the flying carriage and horses caused a stir among the younger ones.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun was shining, laughing at the thunderstorms in our hearts.

Our trunks were packed when Mummy and Daddy arrived.

The students were to sit in their houses. I sat with Ernie.

Bess sat with Anakin on her left. He was holding Leia. Daddy was on her right, holding Gregory. Mummy sat next to him, holding Kendra. Padmé sat on Anakin's other side, holding Luke. Ben was next to her, doing his best not to make eye-contact with Bess or his children. Bess was returning the favor.

Anakin whispered harshly in her ear. Bess just scowled.

The surface of the Black Lake shimmered in the mocking sunshine.

A marble table stood at the front of the assembly, bearing the body of the deceased.

I spotted the aurors sitting together. Tonks seemed to be in better health. She was holding hands with Remus.

The Weasleys were there. Even their son who had been injured was present with his fiancé, the former Beauxbatons' Triwizard champion, Fleur Delacour. Fred and George were dressed to the nines, and sat with their mother.

There were many people I didn't recognize.

Harry spotted and older lady and cringed a smile.

Some of the Weird Sisters band members were there.

The ghosts floated over the scene, but one had to struggle to see them.

The seats were mostly full, and even though there were many attendees, the whispers still seemed like the breeze.

The previous minister, Cornelius Fudge arrived, escorting…I'm going to puke just thinking about this…Dolores Umbridge.

I looked away as bile rose in my throat.

Our new minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour arrived, but I looked away.

I was doing my best to meditate on the life (well, what I knew of his life) of Dumbledore.

However old he was, I was sure it wasn't old enough to leave us.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

A giant was walking behind Hagrid. My heart was pounding. But, the giant just sat in the grass behind Hagrid, and worked with Madame Maxime to console him.

A wizard in the front stood. He was older, balding, and appeared slightly nervous…or sad.

The man's voice was not being projected well enough for us in the back to hear everything. We heard only snippets of his eulogy.

Obviously, these snippets carried little meaning than if we heard the whole.

Shortly after, the merpeople gently broke the surface of the lake to listen.

I re-shut my eyes to try and pick out more of the eulogy.

Dumbledore was gone. Forever. Never again would he walk the corridors, greet us at the doors of the castle, or give his charismatic meal-time speeches.

Bess tried to comfort me mentally, but I wasn't ready. Ernie's arm around me wasn't doing much, either.

The man finally decided to shut up.

I figured there would be more speeches, at the least by the minister or Harry.

My eyes flew open at the screams I heard.

Dumbledore's body was engulfed in flames, the smoke forming not smoky shapes.

The fire died as suddenly as it had begun. A white, marble sarcophagus was now around the body.

Arrows rained down behind the coffin. Centaurs. I hadn't even known they were there.

As the crowd thinned, Harry and Ginny stood together talking. I didn't care.

Ernie kept his arm around me, even adding his other arm.

"We'll make it, you know?"

"What?"

"Harry is breaking up with her. He is worried about her safety. I'm worried about yours. But you-know-who is more concerned with Harry then he is with me. I can't leave you, Chloe."

I smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't."

As Ernie kissed my forehead, I saw Bess smiling at us in the corner of my eye. Then, I watched her approach Fred and George.


	68. Chapter 68

Bess:

I approached the Weasley twins.

"Hello, Bess!" Fred said.

"Hello. I have a…favor to ask."

"Please," George said kindly.

"Please post this outside of your shop? It won't mean anything, but _if_ he's ever in Diagon Alley…there's a chance."

"Of course, we will," George accepted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Jason, _

_I'm sure you've heard by now Dumbledore is dead. I know you two were very close. I send you my sympathies for your loss._

_I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that you can't accept Greer and Gregory. They are the most wonderful babies a mother could ask for. _

_The Jedi will not be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be in hiding with Anakin in an undisclosed location. _

_Please know that if something happens, I love you with all of my heart._

_May the Force be with you._

_Bess_


	69. Chapter 69

Chloe:

We rode the crowded train together (All 8 of us squeezed into a compartment).

Daddy held Kendra and Mother sat next to him.

We three eldest daughters shared the opposite bench, Bess holding Gregory and I holding Greer.

We were mostly silent.

Mummy broke that silence.

"Girls, I personally would not send you back to Hogwarts next year. The school is staying open. However, you are…old enough to decide for yourselves."

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"Are you girls returning to Hogwarts next year? You may make separate decisions if you wish," Daddy said.

I didn't know what to say.

"We need to know soon, but not this minute," Mummy elaborated.

"We'll will think it over. This is…definitely a huge choice," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anakin, Padmé, Dormé, Luke, and Leia were the only guests at our house. They, with Bess, would be leaving in three days to go into hiding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I tried to weasel it out of Bess where they were going. She handed me an un-opened bag of Oreos.

"No more questions."

But, she shouldn't have worried. My Hufflepuff blood was sated by the cookies.


	70. Chapter 70

Bess:

We agreed to only use muggle post, but, my owl, Jack, was still coming with me. Mother set up a fake envelope to use as a pattern. She also gave me three rolls of stamps.

"Remember, add a stamp per three sheets of paper. Also, be sure never to put your name in the return address. And, when you drop a letter, use a post box on the corner. Remember, we have secured two P.O. Boxes under pseudonyms. Have your P.O. box key?"

I waved it under her nose, frustrated.

"Good. Don't lose it. We will mail you a check for your host/hostess. Remember, who picks you up may not be your host/hostess. We don't even know who it is. Keep it that way. Also, Ben has agreed to mail his payments to us. We will forward them to you.

I nodded.

"Goodbye, baby. We'll see you at the wedding. Pack your new dress?"

"Yes, Mother. It is in the garment bag. So is the jewelry."

"Wonderful! I love you," she said as she hugged and kissed me awkwardly.

"I love you, too, Mother."

She moved onto kissing my twins, while Father embraced me.

"Be safe. Mind Anakin. Forgive Ben, and do not mourn Jason. If he deserved you, he would have stayed. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you."

He moved to say goodbye to his grandchildren.

"We'll see you at the wedding," Chloe cried.

"Yes, we will."

"Please send pictures. Muggle ones, of course. We stowed a Polaroid camera and extra film in your bag. Gretchen and I bought it for you. We talked Dad into taking us yesterday while you were napping."

I smiled at my sisters, my eyes stinging. I willed my tears to still.

"I'll be sure and send them with my letters. Thank you."

I kissed them.

Gretchen was holding Kendra. I knelt to her and offered my hand, and she grabbed my finger and held it tight.

"Goodbye, little one. We shall see each other again at the wedding."

Kendra gurgled.

I kissed her head as I rose.

"Alright, Master. I'm ready when you are," I said, putting my back-pack (the garment bag hung on the handle) on and putting one car-seat in each hand.

"Well, I'll have to help you when I can."

Two SUVs pulled into the driveway.

"Padmé, Dormé, Luke, Leia, and I will ride in the front vehicle. Bess, you ride in the back with your two," Anakin ordered.

A man got out of the back SUV and a woman from the front.

"Hello, we're the Tonks family. Nymphadora's parents. We are to be housing you. Now, let's all load up and roll out!" the woman announced.

Mr. Tonks helped me get the babies and the luggage in the car. I decided to sit up front with him.

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Tonks."

"Please, call me Ted."

"Ted."

"What's your name again?"

"Bess."

"Short for Elizabeth?"

"Yes. My name is Elizabeth Anne Ondra."

"Bess it shall be."

I was silent while watching Ted back out of the driveway.

As we pulled away behind Mrs. Tonks, I waved to my family. No one waved back.

I was suddenly very cold. My arms and back were covered in goosebumps.

"Are you cold?"

"No, sir. I'm fine.

Ted didn't argue.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At their home, Mrs. Tonks escorted me to my room. A double bed and two cribs were set up.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you, so much!"

"No problem, dear. Just remember, we may be a bit cramped. Also, we need you downstairs at 7. We need you to see something. Dress nicely."

"Yes, ma'am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 18:50 when I sat at the base of the stairs. Shortly after, Remus Lupin stumbled down the stairs in a suit.

"Bess!" he seemed shocked.

"Remus."

We gently embraced.

"You and Anakin are the ones stationed here, then?"

"Yes. The babies are asleep. I was asked to be down here by 7."

"Well, come with me. We need you and I was hoping you could stand in with me as my best man."

"Sure!" I agreed, though I hadn't the faintest idea what a "best man" was.

Remus handed me a ring, then we walked down to the basement, where a holy man, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, Tonks, Padmé, Dormé, and Anakin were already standing. Tonks was wearing a simple, white gown.

I stood next to Lupin. Tonks stood across from him and Dormé behind her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of matrimony," the holy man began his speech.

Matrimony. Wedding!

Padmé was tearing up and hanging on Anakin's tabard.

I rolled my eyes.

I tuned out most of the spiel.

"The rings, please?" the holy man, asked.

I handed him the ring I had clasped in my palm, and Dormé handed him the other.

The man prayed over both rings, then handed them back to the bride and groom.

"Nymphadora Tonks, do you take Remus Lupin to be your husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

A chill shot through me on the last phrase.

"I do," Tonks affirmed, with nothing but love sparkling in her eyes.

"And you, Remus? Do you take Nymphadora to be your wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

The chills came again.

"Nymphadora?" the holy man prompted.

She took Remus' hand and put the ring on his hand.

"Remus?"

Remus took her hand and placed the remaining ring on her finger.

"Let what has been joined together, let not be torn asunder."

The basement was again silent as a tomb.

"You may kiss your bride," the holy man prompted Remus.

Tonks and Remus kissed and though modest, it was passionate indeed.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!"

Our small group smiled and clapped.

They decided not to honeymoon and just retreat up to Tonks' room.

Dormé and I signed the wedded license.

Padmé and Anakin also retired early.

This left Dormé, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, and me.

Mr. and Mrs. Tonks decided to call it a night.

"Dormé, would you like to come up to my room for a while? We could talk."

"No, I think I'll go to bed. Those vows…that last line gave me chills."

"Me, too."


	71. Chapter 71

Chloe:

"Gretchen!" I hissed into the darkness.

"Yes?" she hissed back.

"Are you worried about Bess?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"I liked having her last summer. And the holidays. I miss Ernie, too."

"I know you do. And I liked having her, too."

I decided to go ahead and ask her opinion.

"Should we go back to Hogwarts?"

Gretchen sighed deeply.

"I don't know I feel like we could go back. It won't be the same. And I have a hunch McGonagall won't be headmistress."

"You're right. We don't go back, and we're drop-outs. We go back, and we could be punished for being Harry supporters," I sighed.

We both thought hard.

"I never know what to do," Gretchen huffed.

"Whatever we decide, I think we need to stick together," I grumbled.

Gretchen turned on her light.

"Let's make a list."

She went to her desk and pulled out a notebook and quill.

I saw her draw a line down the middle and label the columns.

"What are some pros for going back?"

"Education. Relationships. Community. Encouragement."

"Good points, Chloe."

"To show 'the man' that we cannot be stopped. That _he_ (I put emphasis to clarify the he as Voldemort. I didn't want to say his name) will once again be stopped."

"Yes!"

"He will be vanquished FOREVER!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"What are your ideas?" I asked her.

"To show the teachers upon our return that we rally with them."

"Yes."

"What are some cons?" she asked.

"I'm sure _he_ will have planted men there. We could die. We could lose our friends. General oppression and depression. _His _presence everywhere…maybe even walking the grounds."

"Good points. Chloe, do you think we'll have death eater teachers?"

"Without a doubt."

Gretchen swallowed hard.

"And no Jedi to protect us," Gretchen said finally.

"You're right. But, we need to have faith. To keep the faith. Keep the torch lit."

"I don't think Harry will be back."

"Gretchen, don't-. Gretchen, I'll bet you're right. I think he'll be on a mission. We won't interfere. I think we should go back."

"Chloe, I do, too."

"We'll tell Mummy in the morning. We'll go back and we'll show _him_ who the boss is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mummy cried when we told her that we wished to return to Hogwarts in the fall.

Kendra then started crying and Daddy was trying to console both of them.

"Mummy, we need to stick it to V-," she cut me off.

"His name has been made taboo."

"What?" I asked.

"When his name is spoken, he is alerted and he sends minions to destroy us. Call him V or another name, but leave the name of our oppressor out of this," she explained.

We agreed to not speak the name of Voldemort.


	72. Chapter 72

Bess:

We were mostly in the house. We occasionally took tea or luncheon outside, but we certainly did not wander freely about the area we were assigned to protect.

Dormé and Padmé would watch the babies while Anakin and I sparred with practice blades in the basement to stay sharp.

There was nothing to do except to wait for word from Yoda. And we were both restless.


	73. Chapter 73

Chloe:

July was slowly draining away. Few visitors came by.

Gretchen and I made our way through much of the library in that month.

We all helped Kendra work on standing.

She was the only entertainment we had. We owned a television (obviously), but Mummy had a strict no soap opera rule at our house. And soaps are all that's on during the day. Even in the evening, we didn't spend much time on it.

But, Kendra liked the Disney movies we had, and so Gretchen and I would put them in, sing the songs, and dance around for and with Kendra. She always enjoyed that.

So, we could read, play with a baby, dance, and sing. Mother did all the shopping, because she could legally apparate. Father spent much time in meditation.

Not a lot happened, either. Mother would skim the Daily Prophet, then burn it. I think they didn't want to scare us. The muggle news had little to no clue. Disappearances were more frequent. The muggles hadn't been this with it since they announced Sirius Black to the general public as a prison escapee and offered a reward for his capture.

The Quibbler offered little in the news department. But, Mummy would again read and destroy.

Slowly, Bill and Fleur's wedding day approached.

We all wanted to see Bess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day of the wedding, Gretchen and I did our best with each other's hair.

Gretchen was first. We used a curling iron that wasn't working properly. It was old. After we figured that out, Mummy lent us hers.

I put Gretchen's hair in a series of long cascading ringlets. I carefully sprayed each one with hairspray as she began on her make-up.

Gretchen also used the curling iron on me, but she did larger, more sophisticated curls on me.

I wasn't supposed to know, but Mummy worked it out with the Weasleys to invite the MacMillans.

I WOULD GET TO SEE ERNIE!

I smiled as I put on my make-up.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"Nothing. Got your dress ready?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's help each other."

I helped Gretchen step into her ruby-red satin gown. I zipped her up without difficulty. She held up her hair and I fastened the chain for her gold necklace. Gretchen put the bangles on her own wrists.

She looked stunning. She was definitely going to attract that night.

Gretchen helped me into my emerald gown. My zipper proved no trouble. My necklace was cold against my neck.

I slid the bangles on, and faced the mirror.

I looked like a young woman, not a girl of fifteen.

And beyond that, I looked like a princess.


	74. Chapter 74

Bess:

Dormé took my children, determined to give me the day off. I assured her that I could manage until it was time to get dressed, but she insisted I go.

I sometimes smile at the following memory. I sometimes scowl at the same thoughts:

Padmé, Mrs. Tonks, and Tonks all were gathered around the table, objects behind their backs.

"Hello," I greeted them.

"You're getting a make-over," Padmé smiled.

"No, thank you."

"You're getting a make-over," Tonks repeated, taking a step forward.

"No, thank you."

"Bess, you need this the most. You aren't getting out of this," Mrs. Tonks, smiled, taking a step.

"No thank you," I said and turned for the open door.

It snapped shut.

I tried the knob.

It wouldn't budge.

I tried to use the Force on the lock, but I was still denied.

I turned, and my back was flat against the door.

The ladies took a step toward me and drew their weapons.

A hairbrush.

A box of hair coloring.

Brushes for the coloring.

On the table was a secondary arsenal of hair products, manicure/pedicure tools, and make-up.

They took another step toward me.

I tried the knob one last time as Mrs. Tonks pulled me by the shoulder back to a chair in the middle of the kitchen

"You'll never take me alive!"

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Padmé threatened.

"Aggressive negotiations?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll cooperate," I scowled, my arms folded, and shoulders hunched.

"First, you're getting a color," Tonks laughed.

I screamed as they grabbed sections of my hair and began to paint it in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Honey-brown hair.

Trim, my butt. Four inches of my hair. Gone.

My hands were ten steps beyond clean. My nails were all perfectly shaped and polished. "French tipped" torture.

My toes were done in a similar fashion.

My skin's blemishes were masked under make-up. My hair was again subjected to tugging as it was being pulled into an elaborate up-do. Anakin came into the kitchen to drop off my garment bag.

He didn't look at me because Padmé told him to wait.

I had stepped into the nightmare at 0900. The torment had drawn out for six miserable hours.

"We'll fix your make-up after you eat," Mrs. Tonks said.

"What?"

Too late.

Mrs. Tonks was stuffing forkfuls of some kind of meat thing in my mouth.

I chewed and swallowed.

Every time I opened my mouth to ask her to stop, another forkful would go in.

I finally just gave up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Padmé helped me into my gown.

The silky sky-blue fabric graced my curves. The silvery stones sprinkled the waist and shoulder pieces.

Padmé clasped the necklace and snapped the bracelets on.

She handed me a ring.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for your help with delivering Luke and Leia. Anakin and I agreed you deserved this and more."

I slid the ring on my finger.

"Milady, I'll treasure it always.

Padmé called Anakin in.

He smiled.

"Who is this woman and what has she done with Bess?"

I smiled, too.


	75. Chapter 75

Chloe:

My green satin gown shimmered in the sunset as I craned my neck to see around the sea of fellow guests.

Bess hadn't arrived yet. Mummy told us the twins were staying at the home of their host/hostess.

Then, I saw her. I tapped Gretchen. Her red dress shimmered as she stood. Her jaw fell in awe.

Bess' face was flawless but recognizable. But her hair was dark and glossy, not a mousy blonde.

Someone had swept her hair up into an elegant sweep upon her head.

Her sky-blue silk shimmered in the fading sun and lanterns.

The sleeves of her gown were coated in sequence of some sort. She awkwardly clutched a wallet purse. I knew under her dress she had to be packing her saber but I couldn't tell to just look.

Remus and Tonks were arm in arm, as were Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. Bess straggled in alone, her made-up face forlorn.

An usher offered her and arm which she accepted, but she asked to be seated with us.

He smiled and obliged.

"Hello, my sweet sisters," she smiled sadly.

We hugged her.

"You look like a princess," Gretchen sighed.

Bess blushed. "I was attacked by three women with weapons. I never want to go through that again," she heaved a sigh of relief.

"When you get married, you're going through that and more," I smiled wickedly.

"No," she spat with conviction.

"Yes," I soothed with a second evil leer.

She growled defensively.

"Bess, you look stunning!" Mummy gasped.

Bess rose to embrace her.

Daddy stood behind her, holding Kendra.

Mummy was wearing a purple silk and Daddy was wearing a traditional tuxedo.

Kendra was in a pink dress.

Daddy kept pulling at his collar.

Mummy smacked his hand.

I stifled a giggle.

"Parr, leave your tie alone."

"Yes, dear," he cleared his throat.

"Why didn't you bring them? We knew you weren't before now, but why?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, I thought trying to handle both in this intimate of a setting would be too much. Also, I guess Padmé decided I needed the night off."

"That was nice of her," I said.

"Yes. And she gave me this ring. She said it was to repay me for my services last summer."

"We should settle in. The music has started!" I shivered excitedly.


	76. Chapter 76

Bess:

And so it had. While there seemed to be no danger, I could feel it.

I could feel the metal of my lightsaber's hilt strapped to my leg.

I glanced at Father, who reached into his coat and then relaxed.

We were both packing. We both sensed danger.

Ginny and a young blonde girl walked gracefully down the aisle, escorted by Fred and a one-eared George.

_Pay attention now and ask questions later. _

I tried to follow my own advice. I really did.

But, as the bride glided down the aisle, I found myself lost in her beauty.

Not only was her face naturally flawless, the silver of her gown was perfectly attuned to her delicate features.

Gretchen sneezed and it drew me back into reality.

I noticed Ernie a couple rows up, turning every so often to peek at Chloe, who was engrossed by the ceremony.

All the vows were similar to those of the basement wedding.

Fleur looked at Bill as though he were the most beautiful man on the planet.

Bill was indeed quite handsome. The scars on his face made him even more attractive this warrior's mind.

They were truly in love, and that thought almost made me cry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once the vows were sealed with a kiss, we were then ushered to the reception.

I watched Ernie dance with Chloe.

Gretchen was approached by a young man and she was dancing happily.

Mummy had Kendra strapped to her back. Kendra was squealing delightedly as Daddy spun them around.

I figured I'd be on my own, and I was mostly right.

Until, Bill asked me to dance. I looked at Fleur for approval, which she willingly gave.

As he gripped my waist and moved me into the first steps, I saw a face outside the tent.

I told myself I imagined it and went on with the waltz.

As the dance ended, I saw the face again.

I purposed in my heart to confront it.

I met face to face with my target.

"Jason!" I smiled with shock.

He turned and bolted across the lawn.

"No!" I shouted as I tried to sprint after him.

I failed, thanks to the heels I wore. Instead of advancing on Jason, I face planted into the grass.

"Jason!" I called again into the night.

Jason turned on the spot and was gone.

As I struggled to get on my feet, I then went to flatten my hair out of habit. Not a single strand of my monstrous hair was out of place, thanks to the excess of hairspray used by my three torturers.


	77. Chapter 77

Chloe:

"Chloe, you look so radiant," Ernie said as we glided across the dance floor in the tent.

"And you look so handsome," I said smiling all the while.

"I've missed you," he breathed as he buried his face in my hair.

"I've missed you, too, darling," I sighed.

As Ernie put me into a spin, I saw how happy Gretchen looked while dancing with a young man I didn't recognize.

As the dance ended, Ernie escorted me back to the table, where Gretchen was already being seated by her dance partner, and Bess sat sourly, sipping the sparkling grape drink provided for the under-age guests.

Gretchen plopped in her seat soon after.

Ron approached the table.

"Gretchen, I never properly thanked you for keeping an eye on me during the Ministry incident. Would you care to dance?"

"Does a bezoar stop most poisons?!" she shrieked excitedly.

Ron winced.

Gretchen blushed as deep as the red of her silk.

"I forgot! I'm so sorry," she whispered, humbled.

"It's alright. I'd hoped that the incident would have stayed under wraps," Ron mumbled.

"It's kind of an open secret then," I murmured to Ernie.

Ron offered Gretchen his arm, and she took it willingly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I did leave off this happening of the previous year at Hogwarts.

While most of the details were contained, Ron and Harry were having a drink with Professor Slughorn, when Ron was suddenly and violently ill.

Slughorn froze, but Harry managed to cram a bezoar down Ron's throat.

Obviously, Ron was fine, but rumors flew more than truth. Harry told some of us former DA members his version.

We accepted his version of events as the truth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bess, Ernie, and I watched Ron and Gretchen glide across the dance floor.

"Their Force auras don't match," Bess growled.

"I think Gretchen knows that now. I think she's outgrown that crush. She saw Ron and Hermione kissing outside before the wedding."

Ron brought Gretchen back to our table then immediately went back to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. I then realized she put Ron up to it, knowing it would mean a lot to Gretchen.

Shortly after, the lights in and around the tents extinguished, and a silvery lynx landed in the middle of the dance floor, scattering the jovial couples.

The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt filled the darkness of silence and filled our hearts with fear.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

The lynx vanished as Mummy suddenly as he came arrived behind us by wand-light.

"Girls, it's time to go," she said.

Bess hiked up her dress and peeled her lightsaber off her leg. Father pulled his from inside his jacket.

"We've got this, Rovera. Go!" Father shouted.

I saw Mummy turn. I felt like I was being pulled through a tube, then I could breathe and move.

We were home and safe

I then knew that I had experienced my first apparation.


	78. Chapter 78

Bess:

After Mother left with my sisters, I saw Remus urging Tonks to leave with Mrs. Tonks.

She reluctantly agreed.

The air chilled and I ignited my lightsaber. So did Father.

My heart pounded.

My mouth went dry.

"Bess?"

"Yes, Father?"

"We've never fought together before."

"No, sir. We haven't," I agreed.

"How do we do this?" he asked suddenly. "I've never had an apprentice for obvious reasons."

"Well, you outrank me. I'm still a padawan. Whatever you say goes. I'll perform to the best of my ability in this dress and heels."

"Heels?"

I lifted my dress to show him the torture devices.

"Ow," he said.

"You have no idea," I moaned as I tried to get them off.

"What are you _doing?_" he asked me.

"Better to fight in a long dress than impractical shoes that Senator Amidala forced on me. Okay?"

"Touché, my dear."

The first masked figures were arriving.

My scarred over arm throbbed like it could predict the weather.

Father and I moved to be back to back. My rich green blade was a perfect complement to his icy blue.

Father and I rotated slowly, waiting for the first strikes.

Molly Weasley was the first engaged.

Father was second. He flung the spell back at the caster, who deflected it harmlessly into the darkness.

After that, it all exploded in a deluge of flashes of light.

Even the newlyweds were engaged with us in the battle.

Father and I were mostly in time with one spell per second, but I was in syncopation with his downbeat.

What we really had to watch were the green lights. Our sabers couldn't deflect those. We just had to dodge them.

Out from behind a group of wands came a red lightsaber.

I swallowed hard.

Father cleared his throat.

We broke from back to back, and both faced the sith.

It was a young woman, and she stepped to the front of her pack of death eaters.

"I'll handle these jedi. No need to worry yourselves," the soft voice cooed.

I recognized the voice.

"No. I don't want to fight you!" I shouted at her.

"Too bad," she hissed, pulling back her hood.

Barriss Offee stepped into the circle.

"Barriss, please don't do this," I pleaded.

"The jedi are an evil that needs to expunged from the galaxy. The Emperor will be most pleased that two have been removed."

"It's your fault Ahsoka Tano left," I spat angrily, losing my temper with my former friend.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Apparently nothing. But, I lost a friend because of you. I loved her!" I cried.

"Spare me your tears. They will do you no good."

"Barriss, please. You aren't like them," I pleaded.

She struck at us, her red blade clashing with my father's blue.

"The Emperor is benevolent. Surrender yourselves to him now or die."

"Never!" I shouted.

"Who is the Emperor?" Father asked

"He will reveal himself to you in time. But I'm offering you a way out now. Surrender and live. Resist and die," she spat, her breath smelling heavily of garlic.

"You smell like breadsticks," I said.

She twisted her head toward me. I glanced at Father. I saw him press on his tie.

"Not breadsticks. I wouldn't touch muggle food."

She wouldn't know the word muggle unless she had been taught. Further proof the alliance.

"Well, what did you eat?"

Father was able to back away.

"Bantha steak. Heavy on the garlic," she said. Now that her face was directly across from mine, I could really smell it.

I took a step back, keeping my blade parallel to the ground.

A single trooper stepped into the now lit lights in the tent. I recognized the helmet as belonging to Boomer. I relaxed slightly after seeing him.

"Boomer, help us!" I shouted.

He stepped up and drew his blaster.

But instead of helping us, he aimed for Father's head.

"Father!" he knew. He saw.

Barriss turned to me.

"Order 66 has been activated. It's too late! Time to die Bess and Parr!" Barriss cackled.

I pushed her back while Father struggled with Boomer.

There was a solid wall of a garden shed in the distance. I started backing her into it.

"Who is the Emperor?" I barked.

"I still won't tell you," she grunted as I managed to slice her saber in half.

"I need to know," I growled.

"Why?"

"It is to him I owe my offspring."

Barriss looked confused as she hit flush against the wall. I continued to hear spells and blaster fire.

My lightsaber had one exit blocked, and I raised my foot to block the other.

The silk of my dress was a curtain to the ground.

She knew my secret. She was now dangerous to keep alive.

Tears began stinging my eyes.

"Who is the Emperor?" I asked again.

"No."

Without a second thought, I pushed the blade of my saber in between the gap of her two halves of her ribcage.

She didn't scream. Just looked surprised.

"WHO. IS. THE. EMPEROR?"I yelled at her.

"Someone most of the galaxy trusts."

The light was leaving her eyes.

"Vanity," she whispered.

"Barriss, who is the Emperor?"

"All is vanity…" she said raspily with her last breath.

Father now stood behind me and the chaos in the background was fading.

Father looked as though he wanted to know why I killed her.

"I killed her. I accidentally spewed that I owed Gregory and Greer to her Emperor."

Father's eyes brimmed with tears.

"The minute you get home, tell Anakin. I'll back you up if the Council asks questions, but since Barriss was a known traitor, I doubt there will even be charges. You didn't do this in cold blood, did you?"

"Father, I loved her. I would not kill her for no reason. I wish I hadn't been truthful about my reasons for needing to know. Then I wouldn't have killed her."

"I'd rather have an honest daughter than a deceitful one. Another sith warrior and Emperor supporters have been defeated."

"Father, Barriss said Order 66 has been activated. We need to call a meeting especially to Jedi out there with clones, unless it is too late."

"Bess, I'll get on that."

I hugged him.

Arthur Weasley and Ted approached us.

"Ready, Bess?" Ted asked.

I nodded.

"Are you ready, Parr?" Arthur asked.

Father nodded.

We bowed to each other. I took Ted's arm. We turned, went through the tube, and then appeared on the stoop.

Anakin opened the door.

"Obi-Wan engaged General Grevious. He has been victorious and he escaped his clones."

"So, you already know."

"Yes. Order 66."

I knelt in front of Anakin.

"Master, I engaged in battle with Barriss Offee. I killed her."

A shadow fell over his face.

"Why didn't you bring her alive?"

"She provoked me, and I told her about my children. She…I knew she couldn't escape with that knowledge. I'll accept any punishment you and the Council deem appropriate."

I doubt you'll be punished. Now, let's get you cleaned up and put in practical clothes. Then we'll get to finding out how many of us are left."

I nodded.


	79. Chapter 79

Chloe:

Daddy arrived home pale.

Mummy gave him a tumbler of whiskey.

"Parr, what happened?"

"Bess took down a sith and a traitor. And, Order 66 has been activated."

"Isn't that first bit good and the second bad?"

"It isn't the who that is the issue. It's the how. It's a way that's dishonorable."

I couldn't believe it! Bess wouldn't do that.

"Will they expel her?" Mummy asked.

"Since there is still a war on, probably nothing will happen."

"Will they do anything to her?" Mummy added.

"Like flog her? No. They may force her to build a new lightsaber, though. That's almost worse than expulsion."

"Why?" Gretchen asked.

Daddy appeared shocked that she cared.

Bess made that lightsaber when she was very young, under her first master. She has that blade memorized. Taking it away will be like taking part of her arm away."

"What will she do?" I asked.

"Make a new one. She'll have to."

"She'll have to re-teach herself, because each saber is unique?" Gretchen asked.

"Exactly."

I was afraid for Bess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After this conversation, dresses were shed and put away, showers were taken, and the make-up was removed.

I put on soft pajamas of cotton, got under the covers, then passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mummy (or so I believed upon waking) had breakfast ready for us the next morning.

It was the smell of sausage that roused me.

I smiled. Usually, when Mummy was distressed, we had cold cereal for breakfast. I guessed she was trying to be strong so we wouldn't worry.

As I went into the kitchen, I was stunned to see Ben Kenobi cooking.

"Chloe, your dad let me in."

"Ah."

"He said he could take in Jedi. We couldn't go back to the temple.

"Mmmm…"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Well, I'm certainly not your number one fan."

"I deserve that. But, I'll do my part for the kids, still."

"That remains to be seen. Is that sausage for you, or everyone?"

"Everyone. Always do your thinking with your stomach?"

"There's a reason I'm in Hufflepuff," I snapped as I grabbed a sausage from the plate. "Anyone else show?"

"No. But with Grievous dead, more will. It is hard to tell who, though."

"What about the clones?"

"I'm going to say that the 501st is definitely after us. I can't speak for other units."

I shivered, "Everyone is the 501st?"

"I doubt that…well, these clones take orders. Someone must have overridden our command. They all have free will within certain boundaries. There have been few clones to defect successfully."

"You mean escape the binds of their orders?"

"Yes. Cody…wasn't so lucky," Ben said, a shadow over his face. He suddenly looked old.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure we deserve this."

I didn't say anything more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, I caught Ben suiting up.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No. I received Intel that Count Dooku is on Coruscant with a cloaked figure. Anakin and I are to rendezvous at Hogwarts, deliver Bess to the tribunal there, and then get to where our targets are. "

"Take me to Bess."

"No."

"Fine."

Ben tossed me a sleeve of Oreos.

"Bess said you were difficult."

"No more questions. Cross my heart."

"Good."


	80. Chapter 80

Bess:

Anakin and I walked silently, my lightsaber clanking at my hip.

He offered his hand as if I were a small child. I took it willingly.

"Be honest, be yourself, but be kind. Remember, you'll have to tell them as close to verbatim as possible. Your father will be questioned. Make sure you contain yourself if they show holo-pics and repeat themselves."

"Yes, master."

At the pick-up point, we were met by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Anakin had me apparate with McGonagall into Hogwarts.

When we arrived, she gave me a hug.

"I don't usually…good luck."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Anakin arrived shortly after.

We walked me to the appointed classroom.

Once there, he said, "If anything should happen to us you know that's it. You'll be put into the Corps. I know I'm supposed to tell you not to follow us into danger, but if you get any bad feelings about us…please come help us."

"I know I will be put in the Corps. Three masters is the max. Three failures. And don't worry. If I feel anything, I will come to help you."

"Windu is joining us, too. I love you, kid."

"I love you, too."

"Forbid it they might. But I've grown quite fond of you, Bess."

"I've _always_ been fond of you…" I mumbled.

Anakin threw his head back and laughed the first real laugh I'd heard from him in a while.

"I forgot your confession."

I blushed.

"Good luck. Be brave. I've done my best to have a transport brought and hidden by the Tonks house. Just in case they do what I think they will. Remember this above all else: hold in all reactions. You can cry to Padmé and I later. I'll stow a spare saber in the old Jedi Council chamber just in case you come for us."

"Okay. But I'll have no need of the spare saber."

Anakin gave me a sad smile.

"I hope you're right," he said as he opened the door for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tell us again where you stabbed her," ordered Master Plo Koon as he viewed pictures of the corpse.

"Between the bottom two ribs. The space between the two halves of the ribcage."

"She initiated the fight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Master Parr?"

"That is what I saw."

"Well, in your best judgement…in hindsight…do you feel like slaughtering Barriss was the best choice?" Master Luminara Unduli spat at me.

"Luminara, calm down! Bess, do you believe you were in the right?" Plo Koon asked.

_Be honest. Think of your kids._

"Bess?"

"Looking back, I should not have killed her; however, I asked her several times who the Emperor is. I should have instead watched my tongue and not told her about my children. I lost my temper and I- I figured she was too dangerous if she escaped with that knowledge. I took my chance."

The members of the tribunal of the remaining Jedi, looked at one another.

"I regret that path of action. I do. But my maternal instinct was to save my children."

"Please step out."

I did. My throat tightened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours, I waited in the hall.

When they called me back in, my knees were shaking.

"Bess, we concur that if Barriss were to have escaped with her knowledge would have been disastrous. However, for losing your temper and not minding your tongue, you are going to be held accountable; for if you had not told her, her possible escape would not have mattered as much. For this, we must punish you," Plo Koon explained.

"Yes, sir."

"Also, your folly has pulled us from hiding, holding the sacrifices of Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yarael Proof, and so many others in poor memory. We plus the three on their way into harm, and a couple handfuls of younglings and padawans are all that remain after the bloodbath of Order 66. Complete disrespect of the dead."

I could feel my stomach churning and my eyes sting to accompany my throat's constriction.

"Yes, Masters."

"We have deemed it fit to have your lightsaber taken from you. We feel that you should remain a Jedi; however, you will have to build a new weapon, if you so choose."

"Yes, Masters."

Master Koon stepped forward, his arm extended.

My gut lurched violently as I unhooded my lightsaber hilt from my belt.

I closed my eyes and dropped it into his awaiting hand.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

I bowed and fled quickly.

The second I was in the hallway, I was overcome with dread.

I dashed for the stairs to lead me to the portal.

I had to get to Anakin, Ben, and Windu!


	81. Chapter 81

Chloe:

I was sitting on the couch, eating my Oreos when Daddy stalked in and poured himself a glass of sherry.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"They won't expel her from the Order. But, they did take her lightsaber as I said they would."

"Then she'll have to make a new one?"

"Yes. But she was gone when I emerged from the meeting. I'm hoping she was taken back into hiding immediately."

My Oreos no longer tasted good.

I ran to him and gave him a squeeze. He spilled his sherry on my shirt. I didn't care.

"Bess is fine, no matter WHAT or WHERE she went."


	82. Chapter 82

Bess:

I landed hard on the waxed floor of the Temple.

I quickly ducked behind a pillar as two troopers marched passed.

I was surrounded by dead clones. And I was unarmed. I could sense more live clones in other places. A poor combination. The hallway appeared to be clear. It was a straight shot to the council chamber. I bounced a few times, then sprinted as long strides as I could manage.

I darted into the chamber and shut the blast door.

Just as Anakin had promised, there was a lightsaber in Yoda's chair.

I held the hilt and it felt so foreign. I tried very hard to tell myself that it didn't matter, but it wasn't working.

_A blade is a blade._

But I was having a hard time believing it.

I tried to calm the cyclone of emotions inside so I could feel my friend and colleagues in the Force.

I then felt three waves of emotion: confusion, devastation, and anger.

All three emotions were radiating from the opposite spire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shockingly, I met no clones face to face on my way to the spire.

I took long strides, using the Force to fuel my steps.

Anakin, Ben, and Windu needed me!

I burst through the door of Chancellor Palpatine's office to see the Chancellor wielding a red saber and shooting lightening at Windu, Ben was being held up against the wall by Count Dooku, and Anakin was kneeling on the floor, blank faced and staring at the former scene.

"Padawan Ondra! An unexpected pleasure," Palpatine spat.

Anakin turned to me.

"Bess!" he smiled, a smile too wide and insane. He appeared feverish. His eyes were wild.

"Anakin?"

"I had a vision! Padmé is still in danger, and I can save her! The Emperor said he'd teach me!"

"Palpatine is the Emperor!?"

"Dooku! Take Bess down so Anakin will choose," the Emperor ordered.

"Yes, Master!"

I activated my blade just as Dooku's came near me.

The blue blade disheartened me further on the lightsaber matter.

"Excellent!"

"Palpatine, leave her alone!" Anakin begged.

I continued my battle with Dooku while Palpatine shot more lightening at Windu.

Ben was struggling to get on his feet.

Anakin ran to him.

Ben accepted his help.

"You're my brother, Anakin. I love you! But you'll have to choose. If Padmé is in danger, we will figure it out together! She is my sister!"

Dooku was running me ragged.

"Flustered?"

"Honestly, yes!"

"Good!" he smiled as he grazed my cheek with his blade.

I yelled, but I didn't touch it. It was minor. And I was still on my feet, anyway.

I lunged back to Dooku and he blocked me.

Something happened. Almost like…no exactly what happened at the Ministry.

I heard Palpatine's window shatter, and the rush of the wind. But with the shards of flying glass, I did nothing as some of them cut my face. I didn't feel them, but I did. I saw WIndu land on his back, but at the same time, I didn't.

Suddenly, the fact I had no relationship with the blade didn't matter.

I was flying at Dooku, just as I had Voldemort.

Each blow was more and more aggressive from me. Dooku in his age was struggling to keep up with my youth and possession.

Somehow, I managed to slice off both of his hands and catch his lightsaber.

I was free of my mental captor now and the audience of all.

"Kill him," the Emperor ordered.

"Please no," the Count pleaded.

I gave him my most hateful stare.

"No funny business?" I barked, making my eyes flash.

"I promise."

I forced him to sit on his butt, and then I sedated him.

I turned back to the issue.

"Why?"

"I will win. I control everything."

"No!" Ben growled.

"Only I have the power to save Padmé, Anakin! I can help you!"

"Anakin, there is nothing wrong with Padmé except-," I was suddenly choking.

Windu was passed out on the floor. At least I hoped he was not dead.

I fought the invisible hands around my throat to no avail.

"Let her go!" Ben shouted.

"Like you care!" the Emperor sneered.

My lungs were burning. I was beginning to panic.

"I DO!" Ben yelled as he charged at the Emperor.

The Emperor lost concentration for a moment, but his release threw me against the wall, my body shattering several porcelain knick-knacks.

I slumped to the floor, and managed to call, "Master, please stay with us…" as darkness swallowed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I moved, my neck cracked several times. But the bed felt familiar.

I was back in the Tonks' house. Padmé and Anakin were with me.

"Have a nice siesta?" Anakin asked.

"What happened?"

"I'll go put on some tea," Padmé excused herself.

"Well, Dooku is in St. Mungos and the staff there is convinced that magic can restore his hands. He is…in Force restraining cuffs at all times and heavily guarded. I didn't fall. You and Ben helped. Windu is recovering."

I sat up to my twins whining in their cribs. It hurt to move that much.

Anakin called for Dormé, who came and whisked them away.

"You've sustained cuts and bruises. You've needed stitches in the back of your head and cheek. The burn has healed quite nicely."

"The Emperor?"

"He got away," Anakin said darkly," but he's badly disfigured."

"Okay. Next move?"

"For now? Lay low. WE are allowed one trip to gather crystals for lightsabers. So when we go, we'd best gather at least one separate chest full."

What possessed me to ask this? I don't' know.

"Have I gotten any mail?"

"Tons. We've done our best to forge letters to your mother about how wonderful things are. We have told your sisters and father the truth, though."

"Anything else?"

"One letter from Jason,"

He handed it to me.

I tore it open, my hands trembling.

_Dearest Bess, _

_I will miss that old Coot. Dumbledore was good to me, and I did love him, I guess. _

_About the kids…I should have been straight up about it. I wish I could have explained that position to you better. It's not that I would have hated the kids or mistreated them or not been fair to them, but I would always know that they wouldn't be MINE. _

_I know the Jedi won't be returning to Hogwarts. I wish I could tell you more, but the Sith and Death Eaters are moving into the castle. _

_Be safe. _

_I do love you, _

_Jason_

That was the last straw. I leaned into Anakin's arms and wept.


	83. Chapter 83

Chloe:

Ben came traipsing in with facial bruising.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Bess saved us and Anakin from the Dark Side," Ben beamed.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was splendid," Obi-Wan grinned from ear to ear.

"Did she get her lightsaber back?"

Ben's face went dark, "No."

I frowned, "Okay."

"Right now, the Jedi are going to be hiding as much as possible."

"So she can't even make another lightsaber?" I scoffed.

"They have given clearance for ONE run to the cave. Other than that, all communications will be as heavily coded and as infrequent as possible. They are trying to hide all that are left on Earth. They want establish the use of the postal service."

"Ah."

"This doesn't mean much coming from the one whom you despise, but thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it, Ben."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Six female padawans were moved into our room, ranging in age from five to twelve. Boys were moved into Bess' room, ranging in age from four to fourteen.

My parents were the only ones with their own rooms.

The other bedroom, which had belonged to Anakin and Padmé, housed Ben and seven other adult Jedi males of varying age and rank. The former ice chamber was home to the Jedi women of varying age and rank, including the former temple librarian, Jocasta Nu.

Our house was packed.

While Kendra enjoyed the excitement, I didn't. Our house had 39 people rushing and crowding around.

Scotland Yard came by to inquire about the population of the house.

Mummy told the officers that it was her family reunion, and that they were preparing for a trip to Euro-Disney; then, she manipulated their memories.

Scotland Yard never returned about the matter.

I did my best to keep the girls in check and kept in control. We were in bed by 9, no exceptions.

Dad had rule over the boys.

Mummy had full charge of the kitchen. The adult men had maintenance of the house and lawn under control. The women kept house, dusting, cleaning, and washing dishes.

Once a week, we all ventured to the park, where the kids rand around like mad. The kids were happier here, and they felt safe with us.

I was just glad they had time to be kids.


	84. Chapter 84

Bess:

Padmé cut my stitches and Dormé pulled out the threads.

My hair had to be cut weirdly for the stitches, and I had Dormé fix it as best she could. It looked boyish but I didn't mind.

Padmé was determined to keep me in bed.

I fought her as hard as I could without hurting her, but she always won.

All I did while I was resting was read and play/care for my babies, who were six months old.

They could sit up on their own and play with the toys that interested them.

And they had favorites.

Gregory liked toys that moved. His personal favorite was a car that was squishy and had foam wheels. He never put it in his mouth, but he would push it back and forth, and giggle with glee.

Greer liked toys that were plush and soft. She had two favorites. A stuffed panda, that I dubbed Pea, and an alpaca, that I called Franny. They were the only toys that she wouldn't stuff in her mouth. But, she would cuddle them, and nap with them. Getting her to laugh was like pulling teeth.

The best part was their needs were not a guessing game. I knew by the differences in the cries and fusses what they needed.

Gregory was still my bubbly boy and Greer was still reserved.

But, they got along with each other and for that, I was grateful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anakin took me into the yard for a walk.

Ted stood guard in the doorway, looking over his web of enchantments over the area.

"Next week, we'll make the run next week. Everything will work out. Got your new design yet?"

"Yeah," I handed him a paper from my pocket.

"This is a…completely new direction. This is too crazy….I don't know if I'll be able to help you," he groaned while looking over the design.

"I'm willing to learn via experience. All you'll ever have to do is fight me. A lot. "

"Why?"

"I'll be figuring it out on my own."

"What do you have in mind?"

"What can you verbally tell me about a pike-saber?"


	85. Chapter 85

Chloe:

Daddy had Gretchen and I look to the east in the night sky. We saw a white streak go quickly across the sky into space.

"Bess and Anakin going for crystals on Dantooine…this time, anyway."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Don't worry about them. Anakin is one of the best pilots in the universe."

"Okay," Gretchen smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mother did the running to Diagon Alley herself, because she didn't want us slowing her down.

"Almost deserted," she muttered as she kicked the door shut behind her.

"I'm sorry," I offered.

"Chloe, are you still upset about the letters?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

It was no longer called Defense against the Dark Arts. It was now called Dark Arts.

Every time I re-read the letter, I frowned. It was hard not to.

The letters also informed us of the identity of our new Headmaster: Severus Snape.

Every time I thought of that, I wanted to vomit.

The icing on this already vile cake?

Enclosed with the letters were new patches for our robes. I was no longer a badger, but a snake.

The only house at Hogwarts was to be Slytherin.

"Chloe, you and Gretchen can always change your minds."

Mother had already removed the Hufflepuff patches from my old robes to put Ravenclaw patches on them for Gretchen.

"I'm going through with it. I doubt Gretchen will back out now."

"It is hard for me to see my babies in Slytherin robes, Chloe."

"I know, Mummy. But where there is an Emperor, there is a rebellion trying to overthrow him. I intend to be part of the student rebellion," I told her, showing her my Umbridge Original Punishment.

The puckered white scarring still read quite clearly, "Rebellion is a poor life choice."

"I'm probably in for even worse than that, Mummy. So is Gretchen. But, we are willing to take the abuse. We are strong."

Mummy saw that I was set on this path, and that I spoke for both myself and Gretchen.

"Alright, Chloe. But when the time has come, and we need to attack, we…your father and I will stand with you. I'll send letters to McGonagall okaying your underage fighting.

I smiled.

"Thank you, Mummy."

"I'm not happy, but we work as a family. We are a family."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sent a final letter to Bess that summer. I told her Hogsmeade was banned, so there would be little access to her or to me.

I also told her to go through Mummy. Supposedly, there was to be no interference with family mail, but just to be careful.

She replied that she would have Mummy relay important messages and information updates.

She included a picture of her new blade, which she called, "Vops."


	86. Chapter 86

Bess:

Really, our trip to Dantooine was uneventful.

We went to the cave, loaded a few barrels with crystals, and then left.

Back at the Tonks house, I got to work after getting the twins settled for the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took all night, but by dawn, I had my new blade.

Variation on a Pike Saber.

A typical pike had a shorter blade and a long pike. This had a shorter pike and a longer blade.

Anakin was surprised with the final result.

I just smiled.

"You're over-reacting to the council's decision, Bess," Anakin sighed wearily.

"I think this will be good for me."

All four kids were playing on the grass.

Luke and Leia had recently turned one. No longer babies, they were toddling around while Gregory and Greer, seven months old, watched and laughed at them.

Seeing me, they squealed, wanting to be held. I handed my new weapon to Anakin, then slung one child on each of my hips.

They giggled as I kissed them.

Anakin caught Leia and tossed her up. She screamed with delight. The process and result were repeated with Luke.

"Anakin, be careful!" Padmé warned.

"Yes, dear."

Even in light of recent events, I was the happiest I had been all summer.


	87. Chapter 87

Chloe:

The food was the same in looks and quality at Hogwarts, yet it tasted different and the over-all tone was grim in the Great Hall.

In his opening ceremonies speech, Snape asked us to work hard and behave. He also warned us that punishments were now up to the "wronged professor."

I could see from the returning staff that they were wary of this new change.

I glanced at Gretchen. She was pale.

Next, we were told to follow our head of dorms (we were all Slytherins) to the same areas in the castle per usual.

Ernie was back. He sat in front of the fire, his eyes dull and emotionless.

"Ernie?" I asked gently, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Chloe! Sorry. I know it's hot out, but for some reason, I'm cold. Please, come sit with me."

I obeyed his request.

"Chloe, do you really…er…if a student rebellion forms, will you join?"

"Yes, I came here for that purpose, Ernie. And I love school. But, I wanted to be here to help a rebellion if the opportunity presents itself."

"Of course," he mumbled.

"Ernie, what else is bothering you?"

"Chloe, you know this is my seventh year. I will be coming of age in three months. Right now, they can't kill me. But after? What then?"

"As long as you're here and trying to learn, they won't hurt you. I mean, I have no doubt that the cruciatus curse is going to fly as acceptable punishment, but if they killed a student…even then, the 'willing sheep' parents couldn't ignore it."

Ernie began to cry softly, and I pulled him close to me.

"I'm scared, too, Ernie."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

My schedule was a straight shot every day, with my break period at the end.

Mondays and Wednesdays: Potions, Dark Arts, lunch, Transfiguration

Tuesdays and Thursdays: Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, Herbology.

Friday: Study, Practice sessions, and Tutoring if needed, all detentions served, and evening lectures about the current dangers in the world (AKA Harry Potter and muggles).

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The lectures got old very quickly.

The fourth lecture introduced a "HAIL THE DARK LORD" battle cry.

Ernie, Gretchen, Neville, Ginny, Luna, the Creevey brothers, and many others and I all refused to partake in the chanting.

When the cries stopped, Neville stood on his seat, and he began to yell, "LONG LIVE POTTER!"

The rest of us decenters joined in the chorus. Some of our death eater teachers turned purple with barely contained rage.

Believe it or not, Snape tried to keep the peace.

"Silence!" he ordered. His request was granted.

"Loyalists to the Dark Lord may go. Rebels, stay behind."

Two-thirds of the great hall filed out.

"Teachers, please leave. I'll do this myself."

The teaches filed out behind the students.

We were left with Snape. I began to sweat.

"Condense yourselves."

We all scrambled to fulfil that demand.

"Classes have been in session for one month. You've all contained yourselves so far. Why now?"

"I couldn't stand it," I whispered.

"What?" Snape glared at me with his black eyes.

"I will not sing the praises of a man who wants my sister dead." I spat.

Snape turned from us, but did not retort.

"I'll need a list of your names. You'll all be given a detention to be served before lecture next Friday. You'll be given a minor punishment this time, but next time, be more prudent with whom your audience for demonstration is. Don't expect me to be this lenient again."

We all gave Snape our names and accepted our punishment slips gracefully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I compared slips.

Ernie was to report to the kitchen to help the house elves wash dishes after the lunch hour.

I was report to Amycus Carrow to clean the desks and floor of the Dark Arts classroom (with Gretchen, I later found out).

"Well, it could be worse," Ernie offered.

"Well, it could be the rack and thumb-screws Filch is always threatening us with."

"Yeah," Ernie smiled wanly.

I stood and kissed Ernie on the forehead.

"We will get through this."

"Are you always so positive?"

I turned on my American southern accent, "Well, sugar, _I am_ a Hufflepuff, after all, and fiddle dee dee, tomorrow is anotha day."

Ernie just looked at me confused.

"Gone with the Wind, Ernie….a book…and a movie…."

"Never heard of it."

"Anyway, good night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amycus let us in his classroom. Gretchen and I had buckets and cleaning supplies with us.

The classroom was dusty and grim was all over the floors and windows.

"What the devil happened in here?" Gretchen blurted.

"Hush!" I hissed.

"Three hours. I want his classroom to sparkle in three hours. You may talk quietly while you work, hum, and sing, but no opera. And no talk of Potter or Dumbledore. You'll have to talk to coordinate cleaning anyway. All must be done by hand except the windows. Flitwick will do those with magic later. I'll be in my office. Carry on."

"Let's get the desks, chairs, and cabinets. Get the grit on the floor before we clean the floors," Gretchen suggested.

"I agree. Well, sister, shall we?"

"We shall. You lead."

I cleared my throat before singing, "Just whistle while you work-."


	88. Chapter 88

Bess:

"No, No, NO!" Anakin barked, his mood spiking from annoyed to angry.

We were in the hot basement at the Tonks house. Anakin was in his uniform pants, boots, and his undershirt.

I was in my boots, stretch pants, and a spaghetti strapped camisole. Both of us were drenched in sweat, and I was quickly losing patience with myself.

"Use the pike. Don't be afraid of the pike half. It is designed to withstand a lightsaber's blade."

Anakin tapped his blade on my pike to prove his point.

Nothing happened to the pike.

"We really need another person in here. I can't watch your feet and fight you."

"Fair enough. Who we gonna get?"

Anakin smiled devilishly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Five minutes later, Padmé was sitting in a corner of the basement taking holo-vid of my feet.

Anakin and I had a twenty minute fight, ending with him disarming me.

"Bess, you're," he took a deep breath to calm himself, "getting better."

"Okay. I suck. But thank you," I heaved.

"Let's take a look at the tape," Anakin ordered hotly.

The tape clearly showed my footwork suffering from trying to wield a new blade and style to accompany.

"Well, you see all these?" Anakin spat.

I nodded, still heaving.

Anakin huffed.

"Go get some water," he growled angrily at me.

I immediately trudged up the stairs.

I cracked my neck and heard weeping coming from the kitchen.

I quietly snuck in to see who was so upset.

Nymphadora Tonks sat at the kitchen table, her face in her hands.

"Tonks?"

"Why are you sneaking up on people?" she sobbed.

"Sorry. I just came up for some water. What's wrong?"

"Remus is gone."

"What?"

"He took his satchel and some clothes…his toothbrush…Bess, I know why he left!"

"Tonks, I…" I knew I shouldn't speak aloud what I had sense since just a couple weeks after the wedding.

"Bess, I should be happy! I should be…I haven't been very open, but Bess, I'm pregnant!"

"I know. I have known. I just decided to keep my thoughts to myself. Are you scared?"

"Terrified. Especially with Remus gone."

"I've got a feeling he'll be back."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know where he went, but I feel rejection coming from him within the Force."

"Who was he going to? A mistress?"

"No. He wouldn't do that. Talk to him when he gets back."

"Okay, Bess. I'm sorry I've kept this to myself for so long."

"That's okay. Padmé hasn't told me about hers either."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus came home disheveled and cranky, but he softened when Tonks threw herself into his harms.

He held her back.

"Why did you go?" she asked.

"I was trying to ally myself to Harry. He kicked me out after I told him about us and the baby. And he was rather insulting. But it was justified. I'm so sorry for leaving, Tonks."

"Remus, don't leave me again."

"I won't, Nymphadora. I won't."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anakin and I sparred for two more hours, him correcting my footwork as we went in slow motion.

At dinner that night, Tonks openly admitted that she was pregnant. Padmé and Anakin also came clean.

Everyone was full of genuine happiness.

That is, until Padmé started in on how they were both living with the best medic looking at me as she said it.

I blushed and excused myself as fast as I could.


	89. Chapter 89

Chloe:

Neville secured a study room in the library. Small groups had a six person maximum. So, we filtered in and out five at a time, leaving Neville time to pitch each group.

Our group was Ernie, Gretchen, Ginny, and me.

Neville wanted to resurrect Dumbledore's Army. Of course, we were all on board, we were concerned about how to sneak around the death eater instructors.

Neville was hoping that the heads of houses would willingly turn a blind eye…except Slughorn. But, we wouldhave to worry about the pure-bred die-hard Slytherins. Only those of us who were grand-fathered in would even care to try and stop these happenings, the fakes, were safe. To the pures, earning brownie points with the death eaters was high on their agenda.

"But it's worth the risks. We can't just roll over. That's giving our amen," Neville hissed.

"I know. But there are an awful lot of assumptions here," Ginny sighed.

"Neville…are the galleons still active?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to see…" Neville answered.

"Look, I'm in, but some of the details need to be ironed out before we make any kind of move," I argued.

"We're here. We are to be Harry's support group. Anything he needs, we should do our best to get," Neville added.

"Test the galleons. Tonight. Even if only a few show up, it'll be a start. Maybe, as the year progresses, our numbers will grow."

As we adjourned, Neville stopped me.

"If anything happens to me…if…I will be no stranger to the cruciatus curse this year. If I have to go away, die, or worse, you…I'm appointing you to take charge of this movement."

"Don't worry. I will."

I felt sick when I realized Neville's philosophy for the year would fit the more modern phrase, "Go big or go home."

I turned from our fearless leader and left the library.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gretchen appealed to Snape to be moved back to the "kitchen dormitories."

Flitwick backed up her nightmare claims and her roommates said she was crying and whimpering in her sleep.

Snape surprisingly relented, and by the end of the week, Gretchen was back with me in my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When she whimpered, I'd climb in with her. Before this, I had never been woken up to her nightmares.

I never asked her what her dreams were about and she never offered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Much to my surprise, the galleons worked.

I was pleased. We met as promised in the great hall.

Since we were all Slytherins, there was no more assigned seating. Everyone who got the message sat at the same table with Neville.

We all tried to appear innocent.

Besides, it was breakfast, so I was more interested in the food, in true Hufflepuff fashion.

Snape seemed not to notice the shuffled seats.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was starting to be cooler in the mornings and evenings, when Neville announced that we should steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office.

"Are you insane?" Gretchen asked.

"No. But I think…Ginny said that Dumbledore left Harry the sword, but that the late Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour wouldn't allow it. Dumbledore would only try to give a Founder's object away if he deemed it a necessity. Harry needs it. Getting it to him is another story."

"Look, I hate this regime as much as you, but I need to stay alive. I'll contribute to the distraction, but I will not participate in the theft," I said.

"Alright," Neville conceded, "what do you think will work?"

I looked at Gretchen.

She looked at me.

We smiled conspiratorially.

Sisters can have pretty nasty fights.


	90. Chapter 90

Bess:

I did the best I could to use the pike to my advantage during combat.

During one of our basement sessions, I slammed the pike on the ground and lifted my legs into a swift kick toward Anakin's chest.

He dodged it, but he smiled.

"You're getting it. Use the pike to your advantage."

"Anakin, please help me work on balance for a minute."

"Okay. Here, let me show you this first."

Anakin took my blade and smacked the pike on the ground. Sparks flew from the hit.

"Sorry, he mumbled.

Anakin put the pike on the ground and he used his upper arms and body to lift is legs into a horizontal mule-kick into the air.

"Okay. Use the Force to balance the pole, especially on this concrete. With dirt, you may be able to force the pike a little into the ground, so it'll help slightly. Now you try it."

I struck the pike on the ground and I made it horizontal.

"Now, tighten your stomach muscles and push with harder with the Force up…good…you're stable. Now kick."

I didn't kick as high as he did, but I did manage to buck my legs before I fell over.

"That was a good try. Only last time you didn't fall, only missed."

"Sorry."

I tried a second time, and this time didn't fall over, but still didn't kick as high.

"Better," Anakin praised, grinning.

"Learning from the best," I retorted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now that the pregnancies were out in the open, the air was much clearer, and Anakin seemed more at ease while we were having friendly conversation.

In the evenings, I would shower, collect Gregory and Greer from Dormé and or Mrs. Tonks, and then let them nurse to their hearts' content. While they were eating smashed foods, I still liked them close to me, near to my heart.

I would get them in their cribs by 8, eat with the family, brush teeth and other grooming, and finally fall asleep to the throbbing of my aching muscles.

I would wake up, shower, meditate, eat, work on some laundry, meet Anakin, fight, eat, fight, shower, feed twins, put twins down, eat, sleep, groom, and repeat.

The repetition kept me calm. While some days I would have preferred adventure, I belonged here, learning my weapon before I took it into battle.

Anakin pushed me harder and harder and faster and faster each passing day.

"Until you beat me, we will keep at this daily and more rigorously," he would say if I even thought about eating early or taking a water break without his permission.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I did finally succeed in my plight to overpower Anakin in mid-October.

The fight was a stereotypical fight, but I had an easier time with kicks and flips thanks to the now familiar pike.

I managed to disarm my master and catch the falling weapon. I was thrilled.

Anakin smiled proudly as I helped him stand up.

I had finally made him feel proud in his teaching me.


	91. Chapter 91

Chloe:

Gretchen and I did not rehearse our fight, but we knew it would have to be bloody nasty.

We arrived in front of the Dark Arts classroom five minutes apart. Amycus often sat at the teacher's desk in front of the classroom as opposed to his office, and he would be sure to hear us.

Gretchen started it.

She accused me of stealing Ernie from her.

Of course, I indignantly and loudly refuted her claims, and I told her that Ernie was most definitely MINE, and never had been hers.

She slapped me.

I slapped her back.

She socked me in the face so that my face turned toward Amycus' desk. We had piqued his interest.

"Well, your heartbreak hasn't stopped you from mooning over Dennis Creevey, Gretchen Rose!"

"Chloe Michelle, you take that back!" Gretchen yelled, her face turning purple.

Something about sisters, if you've never had one, is that though you love each other, the love is like a light-switch. You can be the best of friends, getting along swimmingly. The next moment, you two are ready for a cage match to the death over a hairbrush being moved a couple inches. In this case, we were acting, but both of us managed to flick the love switch off.

I pasted a look of amusement on my face.

"Yeah? And who's going to make me? You?"

We stared to attract a crowd.

Gretchen dropped her bookbag, tore off her robes, and jumped on my back, pulling my hair.

"Ow!" I shrieked and tried to shake her off.

By this time, the kids were chanting enthusiastically the, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" that one would see in a muggle film about high school.

Gretchen had always favored soths (proven by the production of her patronus back in the first Dumbledore's Army). She could hang like one. She would not be moved.

I managed to pry one of her arms of and finally dismount her.

With as much ferocity as she had used, I managed to force her face-down on the cold, stone floor, her arms behind her as if she were a suspect and I was an officer.

She tried to kick me, but she barely missed.

She then spread her legs enough to put me off balance and I fell.

Gretchen took full advantage, jumped on me, and then punched me in the eye.

I saw stars.

Amycus finally deemed it fit to send for Snape. I saw the memo blow through the air toward the stairs.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna were to be hiding beside Snape's Gargoyle, ready to rush up to Snape's office as soon as he was gone, snag the sword, and smuggle it to Gryffindor tower.

But, Snape wasn't here yet.

She literally kicked my butt and went back to pulling my hair.

I howled in pain.

The pain in my scalp was eased as Gretchen was pulled off me, and I was dragged to my feet by an incised Snape.

"Who started this?"

"She did!" We growled and pointed at the same time.

"What happened?"

Gretchen and I started shouting and weeping all at once and we both made sure that our speeches were so indiscernible that it would keep Snape and Amycus annoyed and confused.

To our pleasure, it was working.

Unfortunately, I could see Snape's patience was thinning and we still needed to buy more time for the smugglers.

I tried to wrench my arm free from Snape to grab back onto Gretchen.

For a scrawny, greasy man, he sure had a death-grip.

Gretchen noticed my struggling and also struggled against Snape's grip trying to get at me.

"Ladies, and I use that term loosely, let's go fix this in my office, shall we?" Snape sneered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We still fought his grip as we made our way to his office.

"Please don't write our mother," Gretchen suddenly cried out.

"Why shouldn't I? You will need multiple forms of discipline. That is apparent."

"She's going through a hard time, taking care of Kendra without us. She doesn't need any more upsets!" Gretchen wept madly and tried to sit down on the stairs, but Snape yanked her back up.

"You can sit in my office, Miss Ondra."

I began to weep also, not because I was feeling guilty, but because I was jealous I hadn't thought of another way to slow Snape down.

We were at the base of the stairs to his office, when we heard people coming down from his office.

We were caught. My tears flowed harder with the shame of our failure.

The smiles quickly were wiped from Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

Neville was clearly the carrier of the weapon and he tried to it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape barked.

"We went up to see you," Luna said arily.

"About what?" Snape leered.

"You've seemed so down in the mouth lately," Ginny smiled.

Not innocently enough.

Snape released his grip on Gretchen, who knew better than to run.

Snape held out his hand for the contraband.

Slowly, Neville pulled the sword from behind his back.

Snape let go of me and his face became a contorted mess as he snatched the blade.

"Why would you steal such a precious object from the school?"

Ginny spoke to our furious captor.

"Dumbledore left that sword to Harry. He needs it to slay the giant."

"You mean the dark lord?"

"Yes. Harry Potter needs the sword. We hoped we could get it to him," Ginny confirmed.

"Let me guess…these girls were your accomplices?" Snape was shaking and was speaking through his teeth.

Neville nodded.

"I have no choice. On Friday, you all will report to Amycus Carrow for punishment. His choice of punishment."

For the first time since the semester started, I was truly afraid of what could be done to us kids.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sported a black eye and bruised scalp. My bum was tender and my throat was sore from screaming.

Gretchen only sported some minor bruising.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All five of us filed into the classroom for punishment.

Amycus Carrow stood behind his desk, wand laying harmlessly in front of him.

"Headmaster Snape has allowed me to decide upon punishments for each of you. All of you will be serving the same sentence. I will use the Cruciatus curse on each of you. Neville is seventeen. I could have him charged with treason and executed, but I won't; however, he will be the first recipient of the curse. Then the Weasley girl. Then Lovegood.

"It is only fitting to force the elder Ondra watch the younger Ondra be tormented first. 'Mother hen' complex and what-not."

I pleaded our torture master.

"Please don't do this! I beg you…let me take a double session! Please let Gretchen go…."

"Chloe, let him. If he doesn't take his pound of flesh now, he may take for an infraction far less serious than this one."

I looked in Gretchen's eyes, but I could see nothing by unclouded wisdom.

"Alright…if you're sure, I won't ask him again."

"Crucio!" Amycus howled as he snatched up his wand and pointed it at Neville.

Neville's agonized screams pierced my ears and pulled at my heart.

I began to cry, my heart sympathizing in his anguish.

How long did his torment last? Ten seconds? Ten minutes? I'll never know.

When Ginny was taking her punishment, the cries were more shrill and mewling. But all the same, my chest hurt and I wished I could help her.

Luna. Her normally gentle voice was strained and demonic. I feared her body being more damaged than Amycus intended.

When Gretchen took her position, I swallowed hard.

The moment Gretchen's screams entered my ears, I began to cry, my heart in my throat…

I felt guilty. I could not protect my sister from this man. I couldn't take her pain away.

After an eternity, Gretchen's wails were replaced by pained sobs. I started toward her.

"Stop, Ondra. You still need to take your medicine."

I stopped mid-stride.

I turned to Carrow.

"I'm ready," I growled and tried to put an edge into my voice and clear my mind.

"Crucio!"

My body convulsed, I grew hot. The pain was crushing and I felt sick. My snack repeated on me and vomited on the floor of the classroom.

I could feel my burning throat scream and stretch with the force of the cries I couldn't hear.

Even through my dose of pain, I felt guilty for not protecting Gretchen.

When the pain finally ended, Gretchen came to help me to my feet.

"Let that be a lesson to you. The dark lord is here to stay for good."

My spine tingled in sickening realization: teenage shenanigans alone wouldn't cut it this time around.


End file.
